CONTRATO MATRIMONIAL - TRADUÇÃO
by Mazzola Jackson Snape
Summary: Harry Potter descobre que Albus Dumbledore está tentando forçá-lo a casar-se com Ginny Weasley. Com a ajuda de Sirius e Severus, eles fazem todo o possível para impedir que isso aconteça e para mostrar Albus Dumbledore por quem ele realmente é.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **Contrato Matrimonial

**Autora:** PHONEIXGIRL26

**Tradutor:** Mazzola Jackson Snape

**Status: autorizada pela autora, completa!**

**Shipper:** Severus Snape / Harry Potter

**Gênero: **drama romance

**Resumo:** Harry Potter descobre que Albus Dumbledore está tentando forçá-lo a casar-se com Ginny Weasley. Com a ajuda de Sirius e Severus, eles fazem todo o possível para impedir que isso aconteça e para mostrar Albus Dumbledore por quem ele realmente é.

**Aviso:** Não canon, slash, alguma linguagem e conteúdo sexual, classificação MA, apenas no caso. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Molly e Albus conspiração.

**Capítulo um**

Uma vez que os amigos de Harry parou de abraçá-lo, Sirius, Remus e Tonks empurrou seu caminho. Sirius passou os braços em torno de seu afilhado, segurando-o firmemente.

-Você me assustou Harry.

-Sinto muito Sirius, eu deixá-lo pensar que eu estava morto, mas eu não esperava que ele fizesse Hagrid levar-me de volta. Mas no momento em que te vi aqui, eu estava com medo. Eu quase perdi uma vez, eu pensei que poderia novamente.

-Eu posso manter meu próprio Harry, lembre-se disso, mas eu não ia deixá-lo lutar com ele sozinho. No momento em que Remus ouviu que você estivesse aqui colocamos nossos planos em ordem.

-Harry, onde esta Severus? -Albus perguntou como ele ficou no meio da multidão.

-Oh, ele morreu depois que ele me deu a sua memória do que você disse a ele para me dizer. Ele está na Casa dos Gritos, Nagini o atacou em ordens de Voldemort.

-Se eu sei Severus então ele teria tomado anti-veneno em caso de um ataque, eu vou verificar. Mas bem feito meu menino, eu sempre soube que você poderia fazê-lo. -Albus deu um tapinha no ombro de Harry, em seguida, saiu correndo.

-Todos nós estamos cansados, doloridos e com fome. Eu estou tomando meu lote para casa Harry, bem feito. Desde que você está ficando com Sirius, eu tenho certeza que vamos vê-lo em poucos dias. -disse Arthur dando a Harry um abraço.

-Sim, eu estou indo para ir para a cama e dormir por dias, eu estou absolutamente exausto. -Harry virou-se para Ron e Hermione. -Vejo vocês em breve tudo bem.

-Você vai Harry. -Hermione abraçou Harry novamente antes de sair com o Weasley.

Neville e Luna abraçou Harry, ao mesmo tempo. -Seu filho da puta Harry, você me assustou, eu realmente pensei que você estivesse morto.

-Vou explicar tudo logo Neville, eu prometo. Mas nós fizemos o que prometemos, fizemo-los orgulhosos.

Neville sorriu: -Sim, nós companheiro, seus pais e os meus estaria orgulhosos de nós. Eu vou contar aos meus pais tudo sobre isso quando eu ir visitar em um par de dias. Vá companheiro dormir, você parece cansado.

-Eu vou. -Harry virou-se para Luna. -Você ajudou, você me deu o que eu precisava, obrigado Luna. -Harry abraçou-a, em seguida, beijou sua bochecha.

-Eu tinha que ajudar meu irmão mais velho, eu estou indo para a cozinha para obter algum pudim, eu poderia até chamá-lo de Harry depois que você. -ela sorriu, em seguida, pulou para longe fazendo Harry e Neville rir. Neville bateu nas costas de Harry, antes que ele se afastou, então Remus e Tonks abraçou Harry antes de seguirem Sirius do grande salão em ruínas e direto de volta para o lugar de Grimmauld.

Mesmo que Harry estava exausto, ele estava com fome, então ele aceitou a comida e um copo de chá quente de Sirius quando ele se sentou.

-É difícil de acreditar que ele está morto, mas há algumas coisas que eu não entendo. -disse Remus.

-Dê-me um par de dias e eu vou encher-lhe, oh e eu tenho um osso a escolher com tanto de você. Teddy e por que você foi, o que se algo acontecesse com tanto de você, ele teria crescido sem pais?

-Ele teria uma avó amorosa, um tio infantil e um padrinho de proteção. Queríamos estar ao seu lado, e não apenas para você ou para lutar, mas para Teddy. Meu problema e sabendo que eu tinha um filho não se coaduna com esse lote, eu queria dar a meu filho o melhor futuro que pudesse conseguir. Eu estava disposto a morrer para conseguir isso. - disse Remus.

-Eu sei o que eles achavam de lobisomens e eles não estavam felizes com você e Tonks também. Mas um de vocês deveria ter ficado com ele.

-Não podíamos Harry, tivemos que lutar, mas estamos bem, nós fizemo-lo apenas como você e Sirius. Agora vou esperar para introduzir o seu afilhado para você em poucos dias, por isso vamos estar de volta. -Tonks beijou o rosto de Harry, em seguida, esperou por Remus dizer seu adeus antes de saírem.

-Agora que estamos sozinhos, eu tenho que explicar uma coisa Sirius. Agora eu não sei como se sente sobre isso, exceto enojado, nauseado.

-Conclua comer depois me diga.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, mas ele só conseguiu passar metade da comida em seu prato. -Promete nunca contar a ninguém.

-Eu prometo, agora o que é isso sobre gêmea?

Harry levantou o cabelo para mostrar sua cicatriz. -Mesmo que a maldição da morte foi usada naquela noite, não causou isso. -Harry abriu a camisa para mostrar uma cicatriz idêntica.

-Harry. -Sirius passou o dedo sobre a cicatriz em forma de raio. -o que aconteceu?

-Ele dividiu sua alma, por causa da mamãe a peça que ele se separou foi para mim, porque seu corpo desapareceu para que ele não podia soletrar-lo em seu item. Eu descobri que eu tinha que morrer ou ele nunca iria morrer, então eu fui até ele e lhe permitiu me matar. É aí que a cicatriz veio, ambas cicatrizes. Eu estava inconsciente por cerca de quinze minutos, mas aquele pedaço de alma me protegido da maldição como ele foi destruído. É por isso que o fez acreditar que eu estava morto. Eu vivi com aquele Sirius, de todos esses anos, eu estou com medo.

Sirius passou os braços em torno de seu afilhado, ele pensou sobre o que ouviu e tudo finalmente fez sentido, as coisas que ele tinha sido pedindo Albus por anos, agora fazia sentido.

-Eu vou ajudá-lo nesse Harry, mas você não tem nada para ter medo. Você mostrou o quão bom você é, você protegeu pessoas esta noite, salvou muitas vidas. Ter um pedaço dele dentro de você não prejudicá-lo de alguma forma e você não vai ficar escuro, acredite em mim, não é da sua natureza.

Harry sentiu-se sufocar-se, então, um soluço escapou dele até que ele estava chorando nos braços de seu padrinho.

Tarde do dia seguinte Harry acordou, pegou os óculos e percebeu que ele estava em seu quarto no Largo Grimmauld ainda que não se lembrava de vir para este quarto ou para a cama. Sentou-se como os eventos do anterior par de dias vêm a ele, tudo o que ele viu, tudo o que ele fez, quantas pessoas morreram. Voldemort estava morto, mas Harry não tinha certeza de como lidar com o conhecimento que ele tinha um pedaço da alma de Voldemort dentro dele desde que seus pais morreram. Então Harry se lembrou das palavras de Sirius, ele podia acreditar no seu padrinho, ele poderia realmente estar bem e não transformar o mal. Harry não sabia o que pensar ou acreditar agora, ele nem sabia o que sentir. Ficou aliviado que Voldemort estava morto, que Sirius e seus amigos sobreviveu, mas até agora isso é tudo o que ele sentia.

-Talvez eu só precise de algum tempo, colocar tudo isso em perspectiva, então eu vou saber como lidar com tudo. -Harry foi tomar banho, vestiu-se e desceu as escadas para ver Sirius sentado na cozinha com um muito vivo Severus Snape. Mas essa não era a coisa mais surpreendente, foi o fato de seu padrinho e Snape estavam conversando agradavelmente uns aos outros e nem teve suas varinhas apontou para o outro, o que geralmente acontecia quando estes dois homens estavam perto um do outro. Harry não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo, assim como com a forma como ele se sentia, mas, por alguma razão Harry sorriu e disse para si mesmo. -milagres podem acontecer. -aquelas palavras tinham o olhar dois homens para ele que tanto sorriu também, mas Sirius acabou rindo quando ele puxou Harry em seus braços.

-Você está certo, milagres podem acontecer, mais do que você sabe Harry. Então, que tal eu pegar um pouco de café da manhã e Snape aqui pode explicar o seu papel, que pode lhe interessar.

-Ok, eu não tenho certeza se eu deveria estar preocupado ou não, mas se vocês dois podem sentar aqui sem tentar matar uns aos outros do que quem sou eu para reclamar. -Harry sorriu e sentou-se novamente, mas ele tinha sido surpreendido quando Snape sorriu para ele, o professor gorduroso carrancudo Severus Snape, que poderia reduzir a maioria dos estudantes às lágrimas e que nunca sorriu, fez, e para ele. Harry disse novamente, milagres podem acontecer e ele descobriu que eles não são tão raros como todos acreditavam. Assim, ele sentou-se ali a ouvir Snape entrar em detalhes sobre seu papel e sua amizade com Lily, mas ele também explicou que ele nunca odiou Harry, que fazia parte do caminho que tinha de agir. A maior parte do caminho Severus Snape tinha agido foi inventado por Albus, Severus assim que olharia a parte de Comensal da Morte que tinha mudado de lado, mas também para fazer tudo o que ele pode mudar de lado novamente. Ele manteve todos no escuro do lado em que ele estava realmente em que manteve os Comensais da Morte e inseguro de seu verdadeiro papel de Slytherin. Harry ficou surpreso com o quão longe Snape estava disposto a ir para manter Harry seguro e as coisas começaram a fazer sentido para Harry, como quando Snape o havia protegido, Hermione e Ron de Moony a noite Pettigrew escapou. Outra coisa que parecia fazer sentido para Harry foi quantas vezes ele viu Snape, em qualquer lugar que ele parecia ser. Então, novamente Harry pensou que ele estava surpreso com o quão longe Snape estava disposto a ir para protegê-lo, mas também para a sua amizade por Lily Evans-Potter.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais uma tradução autorizada, estou feliz de que meu trabalho como Tradutor vai de vento e polpa, afinal só recebo elogio aqui e ali... e fora do mundo das fics também, desse jeito vou melhorar ainda mais meu inglês e espanhol mundialmente :D**

**Espero que vocês gostem dessa fic, quando li pela primeira vez eu me apaixonei por ela... essa é minha primeira fic traduzida do inglês, embora eu tenha traduzido uma oneshot da mesma autora, espero que tenha gostado**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dois**

Quando Harry desceu as escadas até a cozinha do lugar Grimmauld Sirius levou imediatamente o braço e levou-o para o quarto com a árvore de família, fechar e selar a porta.

-O que está errado? -Harry perguntou ansiosamente.

-Como seu tutor legal, cabe a mim dar-lhe permissão para que as coisas, como o fim de semana Hogsmeade, mas também para concordar com um contrato de união.

-O que é um contrato de união?

-Desculpe Harry, eu continuo esquecendo que você não sabe muito sobre esse mundo. Tudo bem, os pais ou no meu caso, um padrinho pode concordar com vincular-lo para alguém assim quando você quer se tornar maior de idade que você vai se casar. Agora, alguns pais ainda vai fazer isso quando a criança é pequena, mesmo quando são recém-nascidos. Lily e James nunca mencionou isso para mim, mas eu sabia que um monte de pais, especialmente os pais de famílias puro-sangue vai fazer isso. É como se o que eu disse a você, como algumas famílias só permitem que seus filhos para se casar com o tipo certo de pessoa.

-Você não vai, você está Sirius, eu não quero me casar com alguém que eu não faço amor.

-Isso é o que eu queria falar com você. Há muito mais a este, mas podemos chegar a isso mais tarde. De qualquer forma, fui abordado por Molly e Albus para que você possa estar ligado a Ginny.

-Não! -Harry gritou: -você não pode, por favor, não faça Sirius.

-Eu não vou, mas você parece com medo, por quê?

-Hum, algo que eu não disse a ninguém, eu não tinha certeza de como você iria levá-la e uma vez que não conhecemos tanto tempo que eu estava com medo que você não me quereria mais.

-Isso nunca vai acontecer Harry, você é meu afilhado. Então me diga o que é isso.

-Eu sou gay.

-Em seguida, um casamento com uma mulher está fora, ele terá que ser para um cara.

-Então, você realmente não se importa?

-Não, eu tinha alguns amigos que eram gay, eu ainda peguei dois meninos em Hogwarts. Mas me diga por que você pensou que eu não gostaria que ele ou qualquer outra pessoa para que o assunto?

-Eu costumava ouvir meu tio e minha tia dizendo sobre ele que é errado e todos eles devem ser presos, meu tio disse morto.

-Trouxas. -Sirius rosnou. -Harry, relacionamentos do mesmo sexo são pensados como normal, assim como as relações com o sexo oposto. É parte do nosso mundo vai voltar para quando começou.

-Então por que não vi dois meninos ou duas meninas juntos em Hogwarts?

Sirius sorriu. -Harry, companheiro, você me disse uma vez que você não tomar um monte de aviso que os outros fazem a menos que seja a ver com Voldemort. Você não obtê-lo, com ele em sua mente, você provavelmente poderia passar por dois caras transando e não iria nem perceber.

Harry sorriu. -Você está certo, eu não percebi muito. Então, se você diz algo que eles iriam perceber que eu não poderia ficar com ela quando tudo que eu quero fazer é beijar caras, bem, eu vou quando eu como um.

-Todo mundo vai apenas aceitá-lo, talvez não Ginny ou Molly; ambos parecem convencido de que vocês dois estão destinados a ser. Mas o que eu não entendo é por que Albus quer isso, quer que você case com ela. Ele é gay então ele deve perceber que há uma possibilidade de que você pode não gostar de meninas.

-Eu namorei Cho, foi desastroso, talvez desde que eu fiz sair com ela que ele pensa que eu sou heterossexual. Tanta coisa estava em minha mente Eu só não descobrir isso.

-Faz sentido, mas algo não está certo e eu não tenho ideia do que.

-Você aprendeu a se manter vivo por confiar em seus instintos Sirius, então confiar neles novamente. Eu não quero ser preso casado com ela, ou qualquer menina.

-Não e você não deve, talvez seja algo a ver com a fortuna Potter.

-Fortuna Potter, o que você está falando?

-Harry, os Potters são uma das famílias mais ricas do país, o que significa que você é.

-Mas o cofre que eu estive também só tem dez mil galeões nele e foi a única chave I dado.

-Albus, ele deveria dar-lhe as duas chaves e todos os documentos em relação a este. James deixou em seus cuidados em caso de alguma coisa aconteceu com eles ou eu. Desde que você era menor de idade essas chaves são apenas cópias do que você tem e possui, incluindo a chave, os originais ficam em Gringotes até você se tornar maior de idade, mas outra coisa é só você pode acessar as abóbadas. Que pode com a sua permissão, mas eu estava preso.

-Por que ele não me disse então?

-Eu não tenho ideia, talvez ele não queria que você a revelar-se como alguns desses garotos ricos, como Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy compra tudo o que quer e que o manteve fora de Azkaban para um monte de anos, pagando as pessoas certas, e pelo que eu ouvi seu filho é muito parecido com ele.

-Eu não me importo com o dinheiro, eu só odiava estar preso naquela casa vestindo roupas velhas de grandes dimensões de Duda e nunca sendo dado o suficiente para comer. Mas a casa em Godric Hollow, Hermione me mostrou uma foto dele, é uma casa normal, não uma mansão.

Lily queria aquela casa, James concordou se ela permitiria que ele lançasse um feitiço expansão do espaço nele. Então, o que você viu na foto foi o fora de um aspecto normal em casa, estar em uma cidade onde os trouxas também viveu. Mas dentro companheiro, é enorme, seis quartos com suas próprias salas de estar, três amplas salas de estar, duas salas de estar para qualquer um usar, uma sala com uma piscina, jardim de inverno, oh tantos quartos. De qualquer forma, que você foi para a abóbada foi um James e Lily provavelmente configurado para você até que você se tornou de idade.

-Sim, faz sentido, mas sobre essa coisa de casamento, eu sou maior de idade agora então por que você deve ser o único que faz com que esta decisão?

-Ok, outra coisa que você não sabe, se você não se casar com a idade de vinte e um de seus pais ou responsável terá que trabalhar em um contrato de casamento para você. É parte de nosso modo de vida, todo mundo se casa a menos que sejam professores de Hogwarts, em Azkaban, como eu, mas se bem me lembro, então eu acho que há cerca de dois ou três outras razões por que alguém não tem que casar.

-Então, de qualquer forma eu tenho que casar, o que se eu não encontrar alguém que eu amo?

-É onde eu venho para ele, para encontrar alguém que eu acho que você pode fazer uma vida com ele.

-Um, sem ofensa Sirius, mas um, você realmente não me conhece muito bem e dois, seu é o gosto é diferente do meu. Você é como o pai, eu não sou como ele ou você, assim como você poderia encontrar alguém para mim quando você não sabe o que eu iria procurar.

-Então, podemos começar agora, sente-se e você pode explicar o que seria o seu tipo. Estes casamentos não são destinadas a amarrá-lo a alguém que você não poderia amar, eles são apenas para fazer com que o nosso mundo continua crescendo. Eu olho para você e vejo o seu pai, eu já lhe disse isso, mas eu sei que você é mais como Lily, o que é triste para dizer que eu não conhecer tão bem como eu deveria ter. Sempre que estávamos juntos, eu estava com James, mesmo que eu estava hospedado para o jantar, eu principalmente falei com James. Durante esses jantares, Lily sempre convidou um amigo que ela pudesse falar com ela porque sabia que seu pai e eu éramos como irmãos.

-Bem, eu sei que eu quero alguém como eu, tranquilo, mas alguém feliz para passar o tempo sozinho, porque eu faço isso, eu gosto de ficar sozinho, era apenas a forma como fui criado naquela casa. Eu não gostaria de alguém que era alto ou enfeitiçado apenas para o bem dela; Eu odeio valentões para que qualquer pessoa que tentasse manipular ou intimidar alguém em algo não é para mim. Eu diria que alguém reservado, não gosta de atenção, não gosta de exibir sua relação em público. Quando eu beijei Cho estávamos sozinhos e, para mim, é assim que deve ser, privado. Quando Ron namorou Lavender eles estavam se agarrando em todos os lugares e não se importava com quem estava por perto, isso não é comigo. A intimidade não deve ser para todo mundo ver.

-Então, alguém completamente diferente para que eu teria escolhido para você. Eu sei que você teve uma vida de merda com esses trouxas e que fez com que você do jeito que é, mas também é por causa de como nosso mundo viu. Primeiro menino-que-sobreviveu que durou, então o escolhido e agora o salvador, você tem pessoas querendo conhecê-lo por esses motivos que fizeram você desconfiar de quem você chegar perto. Você tem seus amigos de quatro principais, Hermione, Rony, Neville e Luna, mesmo se você é amigável com os outros. Mas, mesmo com os seus amigos que você não tendem a se abrir para eles ou até mesmo falar muito, eles mantêm a maior parte da conversa.

-Com os segredos que eu tive que manter e as coisas que aconteceram naquela casa, eu me acostumei a manter coisas para mim mesmo. Eu nunca quis que os meus amigos para saber o que se passou com os trouxas, eu estava envergonhado. Mas quando Dumbledore explicou sobre Voldemort e seus horcruxes eu percebi por que ele me queria manter isso para mim mesmo e apenas dizer Hermione e Ron. Eu fui contra ele e disse-lhe que eu estou feliz, por isso mesmo que ele foi, principalmente, eu e meus amigos que eles foram encontrados, você estava ainda ajudar com informações.

-Albus ainda não tem ideia do que você me disse, mas assim como ele, todos nós temos os nossos segredos. Enfim, eu vou dizer a eles que eu não vou dar assinatura de um contrato de casamento para Ginny Weasley, ela não é o seu tipo.

-Então, eles estão prontos para ver que, para pedir-lhe?

-Sim, eles fizeram, mas não eles nunca disse nada a você sobre o namoro com Ginny?

-Não e eu tratei Ginny como os outros, não é diferente. Mas Sirius, outra razão pela qual eu nunca iria namorar com ela, mesmo que eu não fosse gay. Ela é uma cabeça vermelha, eu vejo a Sra. Weasley e Ginny e eu penso em minha mãe, mesmo que ela tenha a cabeça vermelho escuro.

-Isso realmente poderia esvaziar a sua gordura, pensando em sua mãe. -Sirius sorriu e riu para o rosto envergonhado de seu afilhado. Ele sabia que Harry era um herói do mundo, mas ele também era muito inocente. Para Sirius, isso fez com que seja muito mais divertido para enrola-lo, fazer Harry apenas relaxar um pouco.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capitulo da estimada fic contrato, espero que gostem, vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos.**

**Vamo embora pra os reviews**

**Vejo vocês em breve!**

**Fui…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo três**

Desde que a guerra com Voldemort terminou, Harry tentou não ser visto no mundo mágico. Sempre que ele fez, ele foi seguido, agradeceu, questões que estão sendo jogados para ele, especialmente sobre sua vida pessoal, como quando ele iria se casar e ter filhos. Estas questões frustrado Harry, ele tinha dezoito anos e não estava pronto para uma vida tão sério, ele pode ser uma pessoa séria, mas depois da guerra Harry só queria alguns anos para ser ele apenas.

Agora, porém, Harry tinha este contrato de casamento para pensar, três anos, e que ele precisaria se casar com outra forma Sirius teria de escolher alguém, pelo menos agora ele sabia que tipo de Harry era o que definitivamente não era Ginny Weasley.

Naquela noite, depois Sirius explicou sobre os contratos, Harry ficou no andar de cima até Sirius fogo chamado Dumbledore, ele simplesmente não queria correr o risco de que Dumbledore ou mesmo a mulher Weasley aparecesse. Harry só voltou lá embaixo quando Sirius chamou-o para baixo.

-Sirius, sobre o que você disse, a fortuna Potter, eu acho que eu deveria ir para Gringotes e descobrir mais sobre tudo isso.

-Podemos ir amanhã, se quiser. Mesmo que você está classificado como um adulto, quando os pais morrem, geralmente têm restrições colocadas no jazigo da família para que as crianças não desperdiçá-la ou ter pessoas convencê-los a usar o seu dinheiro. Então, agora você pode pedir dinheiro e se é mais do que uma certa quantidade eu precisaria dar a permissão, só até o vinte e um. Então eu teria de ser com você, se você quer todas as informações.

-Eu não me importo de você estar comigo Sirius; você pode ser capaz de explicar mais sobre isso. Mas já que você mencionou, eu meio que quero te perguntar uma coisa, eu não tinha certeza de como você iria levá-la.

-Harry, eu te amo, você é meu afilhado, você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa.

-Bem, é sobre esta casa. -Harry deu de ombros.

-Não é um lugar muito agradável Harry, eu sei, mas é tudo o que tenho no momento. Eu sei que o ministro disse que será compensado por meus anos em Azkaban e eles vão devolver o que os Black tinham antes de confiscar, mas ele também disse que vai levar tempo, até cinco anos. Eu entendo por que, eles tinham que se concentrar de todos os julgamentos dos Comensais da Morte, em seguida, os ensaios para os ladrões, eles também tiveram de encontrar alguns suportes ainda espreita no ministério.

-Então não poderíamos ter outra casa para mim, mas vivemos lá. Quando você quiser comprar o seu próprio lugar que você pode e que nos dá mais tempo para ficar juntos, apenas um lugar melhor.

-Ok, eu vou concordar com isso, porque seria o seu lugar. Mas há outra razão para isso, não é?

-Sim, eles e o fato de que eles podem continuar a tentar convencê-lo a fazer-me casar com ela. Eu sei que você não vai Sirius, mas é só comigo. Eu odeio saber que eu não tenho total controle sobre a minha vida, especialmente com algo parecido com isto; Eu só quero estar com alguém que eu tenho sentimentos por ele. Se temos outro lugar, então temos certeza que eles nunca descobriram. Eu só quero um pouco de paz de tudo.

-Você não tem que explicar, você aprendeu a ser independente e desde tenra idade, por isso é natural que você quer dizer o que pode e o que não pode acontecer em sua vida, você quer controle. Tudo bem, assim como sobre nós vamos para Gringotes amanhã, você vai ver o que você tem e valem a pena, então podemos ir encontrar um lugar para morar. Você tem alguma ideia de onde é que você pode gostar de olhar?

-Hum, Godric Hollow. Eu só vi uma vez e era de noite, mas eu me senti uma conexão com aquela cidade. Então você me contou como a família do meu pai sempre viveu lá e eu percebi que é por isso, que eu deveria viver nesta cidade.

-Então podemos olhar, é uma cidade agradável, embora eu nunca fui para a cidade com muita frequência. Quando eu estava lá, foi principalmente para ver seu pai.

-Ok, agora, porém, sobre esses contratos. E se eu tivesse um desses, mas se apaixonou por outra pessoa, o que acontece?

-Então, nós teríamos que sentar-se com a outra pessoa e discuti-lo. A maioria vai cancelar automaticamente o contrato como eles saberiam um casamento não iria funcionar, talvez eles querem que você pagar para romper o contrato; que geralmente acontece quando a quebrá-lo tem dinheiro.

-Ok, isso é bom, mas o que se eu passei com ele, porque eu não acabar apaixonado por alguém, mas talvez cinco anos mais tarde eu conhecer alguém, eu posso divorciar?

-Oh, sim, como qualquer casamento que não funciona. Olha, eu tenho um livro aqui sobre tudo isso, deixe-me encontrá-lo amanhã e você pode ler sobre tudo o que está envolvido. Você tem três anos antes que você tem que se casar, então você tem tempo.

-Sim, eu faço, o que acontece com você, porém, agora você está livre?

-Foi-me dada até cinco anos para encontrar alguém. Eu sei que eu tive algumas encontros, mas ninguém tomou meu interesse. Eu fiz descobrir que embora algumas dessas mulheres sabiam que eu era seu padrinho, basicamente o seu pai e que queria ser sua mãe.

-Eu tive uma mãe, ninguém pode substituí-la.

-Eu sei, não fique chateado companheiro, mas é por isso que eu estou tendo o cuidado, ouvindo o que dizem, como agem, especialmente se o seu nome entra na conversa. Gostaria de ver os seus olhos se arregalam, grandes sorrisos em seus rostos e eu saberia que não era eu que eles estavam interessados. Eu sei o que você sente agora, alguns só querem o salvador, e não você, eu tenho o mesmo problema.

-Sim. -Harry suspirou: -É difícil saber quem é genuíno e quem não é. De qualquer forma, eu estou indo para a cama, a noite Sirius. -Harry abraçou seu padrinho.

-Noite Harry. -Sirius deixe ir, mas Harry beijou o lado de sua cabeça.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry e Sirius foram mostradas em um escritório no Gringotes, onde um duende que estava cuidando das finanças Potter nos últimos 40 anos levou Harry através de tudo. Como os goblins vai investir no nome dos Potters, ou seja, Harry e quanto esses investimentos tinham crescido. Harry também descobriu que ele tinha casas e mansões em outros países, alguns Harry percebeu que ele gostaria de visitar um dia. Mas a quantidade dos Potters valiam oprimido Harry, mas havia uma coisa que ele gostava e ele pode usá-lo para ajudar, ele iria falar sobre isso com Sirius embora. Ele sabia de uma coisa; ele não ia deixá-lo ser conhecido, porque ele sabia que teria mais gente atrás dele para o seu dinheiro e não apenas sua fama.

-Como o Sr. Black foi preso em Azkaban, Albus Dumbledore tinha o controle de suas finanças durante esse tempo. Ele foi revertido para o Sr. Black, quando ele foi declarado inocente. Agora, uma carta foi dada a mim pelo Sr. Dumbledore quando ele queria acessar o cofre.

-Albus entrou em abóbada de Harry, por quê? -Sirius pediu para não tentar esconder sua raiva.

-Como o Sr. Potter foi o único que fez o lorde das trevas desaparecem 17 anos atrás o Sr. Dumbledore acreditava que levaria dinheiro para ajudar a lutar contra ele quando ele voltou. Assim, ele retirou o dinheiro ao longo de um período de dez anos. Quando o Lorde das Trevas voltou e Mr. Potter era conhecido como o escolhido, o Sr. Dumbledore novamente retirou mais dinheiro. Como ele tinha direitos legais que não poderia detê-lo.

-Onde é que esse dinheiro ter ido Sirius, eu quero dizer que ele costumava trabalhar em Hogwarts, todo mundo que estava no fim fez isso para ajudar a que nunca foi pago, então você ofereceu-os a usar lugar Grimmauld como sede. Eu sei que sempre havia comida lá, então sim, algum dinheiro para isso, mas o que mais?

-Eu recebo o que era necessário algum dinheiro, mas a sua direita, foi necessário não muito. Você tem uma declaração sobre quanto dinheiro ele retirou do cofre de Harry?

O goblin escorregou um pergaminho em direção Sirius. -Nós cancelamos o seu nome no momento em que estavam livres Mr. Black.

Harry e Sirius olhou para o pergaminho. -Cinco milhões, não há nenhuma maneira que ele deveria ter tomado essa quantidade. -Sirius disse. -Eu vou ter uma conversa com esse homem e descobrir exatamente o que este foi utilizado para tanto dinheiro. Uma discrepância e eu vou ter certeza de que ele pague de volta. Eu sei que é preciso dinheiro para lutar uma guerra, mas certamente ele não precisava tanto de você e mesmo que eu odeio dizer isso Harry, e se você morreu com seus pais?

-Então, Albus Dumbledore teria sido beneficiário do Sr. Potter como você estava classificada como um criminoso e Mr. Potter nunca teve uma vontade, que você ainda não o Sr. Potter.

-Em seguida, faça um, enquanto você está aqui Harry, mas por agora, basta ter cuidado com quem você decidir deixar o seu dinheiro também.

-Principalmente você Sirius, você é minha única família. Claro que eu quero Hermione, Rony, Neville e Luna para conseguir alguma coisa se eu morrer; Remus, Tonks e Teddy irá naturalmente, talvez Hagrid e Aberforth, Hogwarts, St. Mungo, mas você vai ser o meu principal beneficiário.

-Se você quiser Harry, vou ter meu dinheiro de volta em breve.

-Você é minha família Sirius. -Harry virou-se para o goblin e balançou a cabeça, para que ele produziu um documento oficial e começou a fazer a última vontade e testamento de Harry Potter. Depois de Harry assinado, ele desceu até seu cofre para conseguir mais algum dinheiro antes de ele sair com Sirius para encontrar uma casa, algo que era brilhante e acolhedor à procura, mas algo que foi isolado como Harry não queria que as pessoas vê-lo se ele acontecer de você estar sentado do lado de fora.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mas esse Dumbledore roubando dinheiro dos Potters, nunca pensei que ele fosse ser um ladrão, mas enfim espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic, espero vê-las em breve nos próximos capítulos**

**Tudo de bom, bora para os reviews?!**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo quatro**

Ao longo dos próximos dias, Harry e Sirius iria para Godric Hollow, procurando uma casa, eles nunca encontraram nada que levou o interesse de Harry, mas ele fez encontrar um terreno que ele pensou que seria perfeito, então ele decidiu ter um construído. Então Harry organizado, trabalhou em planos com o construtor e foi dito que estaria pronto em um mês e mais uma vez Harry disse para si mesmo, eu amo a mágica.

Após Severus deixou o diretor foi direto até seus quartos, em seguida, puxou uma muito antiga caixa longa que estava coberto de entalhes. Severus pegou a caixa e colocou em sua cama; ele se sentou ao lado dela pensando quando foi dado esta caixa. Desde que Albus explicou que Molly Weasley queria que a filha se casar com Harry que Albus acontecer a acreditar que seria uma combinação perfeita, Severus sabia que ele precisaria para cumprir uma última promessa de Lily, algo que ele esperava nunca tinha que fazer.

Severus abriu a caixa e tirou dois rolos, ele desenrolou o primeiro, lia bem antes de desenrolar o segundo. Ele colocou as dois rolos dentro de suas vestes, fechou a tampa na caixa e foi para a sua lareira.

Sirius e Harry olhou para a lareira quando se deflagrou verde, então ambos não poderia deixar de mostrar sua surpresa como Severus Snape saiu, escovar as cinzas de suas vestes.

-Snape.

-Black, Potter.

-Sir. -Harry disse, nervoso.

-Se estivéssemos indo para obter um visitante inesperado que eu nunca esperava que fosse você. Eu sei que nós fizemos a nossa paz, mas não é como nós somos amigos.

-Eu tenho algo de grande importância para discutir com Potter, mas eu percebi que desde que você é que oresponsável legal deverá ouvir isso também. Você se importa se eu me sentar?

-Claro. -Sirius disse cautelosamente.

Severus assentiu depois se sentou, ele levou os dois pergaminhos do bolso. -Eu tive estes em minha posse desde antes de você nascer e eles foram dadas a mim por Lily.

-Minha mãe deu-lhe isso?

-Ela o fez, antes de eu dizer o que eles são eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa preta. Eu sei que todo mundo sabe que você é o padrinho de Harry, fez ... James e Lily lhe perguntar?

-Só James, mas Lily concordou, o que é isso de Snape?

-Quando Lily estava grávida de três meses ela pediu para me ver, encontramos no parque que nós utilizamos quando crianças.

-O parque que eu vi em sua memória?

-Sim, Lily explicou que ela fez um acordo com ... James. Ela disse que ele poderia escolher um padrinho para seu filho, mas ela também queria escolher alguém, outro padrinho. -Severus estendeu um deslocamento para Harry.

Harry sentiu-se muito apreensivo, mas ele pegou o pergaminho e leu. -Ela nomeou você.

-Ela fez, que é outra razão pela qual eu disse Albus que eu ajudaria a proteger você. Quando Black foi enviado para Azkaban eu tinha direitos legais para levá-lo, mas como eu era um espião de Albus e o lorde das trevas, mesmo que ele se foi, na época, ele acreditava que eu era um dos seus, em seguida, houve os seus apoiantes reais, nós achamos que seria melhor para mim não para levá-lo. Eu poderia continuar recebendo informações que era necessário para Albus, então quando você chegou em Hogwarts eu podia ficar de olho em você, sem ninguém perceber a verdade. Você está curioso, sim, eu teria levado você, se a situação não era tão perigosa.

-Hum, ok, obrigado. -Harry deu de ombros, ele não sabia mais o que dizer.

-Por que você está dizendo isso agora Harry Snape?

-Expliquei a Lily que eu não contaria a ninguém a não ser que eu pretendia assumir a custódia de Harry, ela concordou que ela sabia James preferiria que você tome Harry, por isso, decidimos mantê-lo entre nós.

-Será que James sabe quanto a você? -Perguntou Sirius.

-Ele fez, mas Lily lhe pediu para mantê-lo em segredo. Ele não estava feliz com isso que eu tenho certeza que você sabe, mas ele sabia que eu estava trabalhando em segredo para Albus, ele também sabia o quão perto Lily e eu era.

-Ok, mas você ainda não disse por que você está trazendo este agora. Eu estou aqui, eu estou livre, eu sou responsável legal de Harry.

-Outra coisa que Lily me pediu e foi por alguns motivos. Ela acreditava que iria cuidar de Harry, mesmo se ela nunca pensou que você fosse a pessoa certa para educar uma criança. Suas palavras exatas foram que Sirius Black era demais de si mesmo uma criança. Ela estava em causa que, quando Harry chegou a uma certa idade que você pode cometer um erro que poderia machucá-lo profundamente, por isso entre nós dois poderíamos ser capazes de fazer a escolha certa para ele; que era seu plano original até que ela mudou. Mesmo que Harry ainda não havia nascido, ela sabia que ia ter um filho e que seu filho seria gay, ela ainda não tinha sido dito por um curandeiro que ela estava carregando um menino, ela só sabia. Assim, mesmo que o que ela me pediu foi chocante, ela explicou que ter me concordar com isso poderia dar Harry o tempo que ele precisava, eu só preciso concordar com ele. -Severus olhou para o pergaminho em sua mão. -Albus me disse que ele quer que você tomar as providências para que Harry vai se casar com a garota Weasley, eles querem que o contrato assinado e como você sabe que só tem um pai ou responsável para assinar esses contratos, ele não sabe sobre mim, então é você que ele vai se aproximar.

-Sim, eu lhes disse que iria falar com Harry em primeiro lugar, que é quando ele me disse que era gay, mas mesmo que ele não era Ginny não é o tipo dele. Então nos sentamos e Harry explicou que ele preferiria alguém que fosse tranquila, que não se importasse de passar o tempo sozinho como ele gosta de tempo para si mesmo, alguém que fosse reservado e não faria sem uma razão. Havia um monte de coisas que ele disse, então eu saberia que poderia ser um bom jogo para Harry.

-Isso não tem que ser permanente, mas você tem três anos para decidir de qualquer maneira. Eu apenas pensei que você deve saber que Albus e Molly são insistentes que Harry se case com Ginny. Não estou certo de quão longe qualquer um deles vai, mas eu sei que Albus tem feito algumas coisas que chocaria um monte de gente.

-Basta dizer que Snape, o que é isso?

-Lily pediu um juramento assistentes, eu dei-lhe, em seguida, assinado em sangue. -Severus estendeu o outro deslocamento para Harry. -Como eu disse, ele pode ser dissolvido depois de um determinado período de tempo, isso só lhe dá alguma proteção até que você atingirem a idade de vinte e um, que é o que sua mãe queria.

Harry olhou para o pergaminho, em seguida, para Sirius: -Eu não tenho certeza se quero ler isso.

-Eu não tenho certeza se eu quero que você quer, mas eu sei Molly é uma mulher muito insistente e Albus foi roubando de você e mais do que ele deve ter apenas para o esforço de guerra.

-Ele roubou de você? -Perguntou Severus.

-Sim, eu não tinha ideia que eu tinha dinheiro, Sirius explicou, por isso fomos para Gringotes e eles explicaram que como Dumbledore era meu guardião mágico legal desde que Sirius estava trancado que eles não poderiam impedi-lo de entrar no meu cofre. Ele removeu cinco milhões de galeões dizendo que era para ajudar a combater a guerra.

-Nenhum de nós foi dado nenhum dinheiro para estar na ordem da fênix, todas as atribuições que foram enviados foi neste país portanto, não tinha necessidade de acomodação. Talvez algum foi usado para a pesquisa, mas não a esse montante. Se você pensar sobre isso, se qualquer um de nós foram pagos, por que não foi Lupin dado dinheiro, ele não conseguia encontrar trabalho, porque ele era um lobisomem.

-Nós vamos chegar a tudo o que Harry, ler o que se trata.

Harry levou um par de respirações profundas, então desenrolou o pergaminho. -É um contrato de casamento assinado por minha mãe e você. -Harry olhou para Snape. -Eu sou legalmente casada com você.

-Você está, apenas a formalidade de uma cerimônia deve ser realizada para finalizá-la.

-Isso não é tudo o que precisa ser feito. -disse Sirius olhando para Snape.

-Você não acha que eu sei que Black, Harry é 18 anos de idade, eu sou 20 anos mais velho que ele, tenho certeza que ele preferiria alguém mais jovem. Mas se Molly e Albus falam em torno de você isto irá parar automaticamente. Lily só queria Harry para ter algum tempo, ela queria dar-lhe tempo filho crescesse para que ele pudesse fazer a sua própria mente, especialmente quando ele teria apenas se tornou um adulto e deixasse Hogwarts. Lily e eu somos da mesma opinião, esses casamentos não deve acontecer até que todos estejam mais velhos, para permitir que a pessoa a se estabelecer em uma vida adulta como eles iriam finalmente estar fora da escola e com alguns, fora de sua casa de família e em sua própria . Agora, o que você disse antes sobre Albus poder entrar vault de Harry, ele não era o seu tutor legal, uma vez que foram presos, eu estava, então, basicamente, significa que ele quebrou a lei. Lily me disse que ela costumava sentir que algo não estava certo sobre Albus, que era apenas uma sensação de que ela tinha, mas ela nunca confiou nele completamente. Ela sabia que ele estava lutando contra o lorde das trevas assim ele fez servir a luz, ela só não sabia o que estava errado, é por isso que ela queria que nós dois que iria fazer o certo pelo seu filho. Lily sabia que o dinheiro não me interessava, ela também sabia que eu faria qualquer coisa por ela, então a proteção de seu filho do perigo ou indo junto com contrato de casamento que ele não quer é algo que eu poderia fazer e faria por Lily. Com Harry dá-lhe tempo até que ele decidiu que ele queria, era isso que Lily pediu e eu concordei em fazê-lo, por Lily.

Harry e Sirius sabia Severus era muito diferente de como ele costumava ser, ele explicou seu papel e como ele teve que jogar é parte de um Comensal da Morte. Mas ouvi-lo agora e até onde ele estava disposto a ir mostrou que ele realmente tinha um coração.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Que fofo o Severus protegendo Harry todos esses anos de Dumbledore e ainda estar casado com o menino por todos esses anos.**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo**

**Vejo vocês em breve**

**Ate mais**

**Fui…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cinco**

-Eu nunca confiei plenamente Albus mesmo que eu o segui e tornou-se seu espião. Ele era poderos único do senhor das trevas temia, então Albus foi o que faria tudo em seu poder para detê-lo. Assim como muita gente, como vocês dois, eu estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para impedi-lo. Se Albus quer esta união de Harry e a garota Weasley, então ele tem um motivo oculto do que apenas a ligação de dois jovens em casamento. Por alguma razão, Lily sabia que ela precisava de alguém que não foi levado por Albus, mas também alguém que confiava com sua vida, com o seu filho.

-Você disse antes que ela sabia que Harry seria um menino e gay; Ela lhe contou como ela sabia disso? -Perguntou Sirius. Ele ainda estava confuso sobre o porquê Lily fez isso, mas também por que Snape concordou com isso.

-Sim, eu era a única pessoa que ela disse, ela nunca sequer falou a seu marido.

-Disse-lhe o quê? -Harry perguntou, ele era como Sirius, confuso.

-Ela tinha sonhos, mas esses sonhos eram reais. Ela só viu pequenos vislumbres do que estava por vir. Ela sabia que ia morrer quando seu filho era um bebê, ela sabia que James iria, ela sabia que seu filho ia ser forçado a um casamento para a única razão era usar ele por sua fama e seu dinheiro. Ela sabia que Albus não era para ser confiado com Harry mesmo que ele iria ajudar Harry derrotar o Lorde das Trevas. Ela declarou em seu testamento que Harry não era para ir para sua irmã, mas a uma pessoa mágica, se foi você Black, eu ou outro de seus amigos. Ela não tinha ideia do que James colocou em seu testamento em relação à educação de Harry se algo acontecesse com você. Se ele deu direitos legais Albus para tomar essa decisão depois Albus faria o que ele achava que era melhor, se qualquer um de nós pensamos que era melhor não lhe dizem respeito.

-Então, ela era como um vidente, um profeta? -Harry perguntou baixinho tentando levar tudo isso em conta.

-De certa forma, sim, mas não há mais uma coisa que ninguém sabe sobre Lily, nem mesmo Albus, embora não teria sido difícil para ele descobrir.

-Basta nos informar Snape, o que é isso? -Perguntou Sirius.

-Como Albus colocá-lo, Harry estava seguro se ele permanecesse dentro das enfermarias de sangue na unidade Privet.

-Certo, ele disse, porque minha mãe se sacrificou para salvar-me, deu-me uma proteção, uma proteção de sangue e uma proteção de amor. Enquanto eu permanecia com seu sangue eu estaria a salvo dele encontrar-me e à proteção amor impediu de me tocar ou me xingando.

-Sim, isso é o que ele disse a todos e que é apenas parcialmente verdadeiro. Sua mãe morreu para salvar você, como a maioria dos pais e ele deu-lhe uma proteção sangue. O que ninguém sabe é que Petúnia Dursley não era do sangue de Lily, ela foi adotada. Seus avós tentaram por anos para ter um filho, eles finalmente acreditava que não ia acontecer assim, adotaram Petúnia, em seguida, pouco mais de um ano depois, sua avó ficou grávida com Lily. Se você se lembrar o conteúdo da minha memória, então você sabe que seus avós estavam orgulhosos de Lily e sua magia, ela tinha uma relação muito próxima com os pais. Petúnia por outro lado, estava com ciúmes de Lily, e não apenas por suas habilidades mágicas, mas dela, sua beleza e seu amor, cuidar da natureza, ela estava com ciúmes que Lily era especial para os pais dela, ela nunca sentiu que ela estava. Posso dizer-lhe agora que seus avós tratadas as duas meninas exatamente o mesmo, apesar de Lily era sua filha biológica e Petúnia não era. Eu não tenho a prova de que Albus sabia que não eram parentes de sangue, mas você só tem que olhar para Lily e Petúnia para ver que eles não são nada parecidos na aparência ou personalidade. Se você tivesse que ver seus avós você veria que Lily se assemelhava a eles, mas não Petúnia. Então, tudo isso se resume ao fato de que essas enfermarias de sangue nunca trabalhou, ele teria sabido que quando ele lançou-os, mas ele ainda fez com que todos acreditam que eles protegidos Harry.

-Então, ele tinha uma razão para colocar Harry com eles, eu me pergunto se ele sabia como eles iriam tratá-lo Harry?

-Eu contei a ele no final do meu primeiro ano, eu não queria voltar porque eu sabia que as surras iria piorar, especialmente depois de Hagrid deu Dudley um rabo de porco. Eles estavam com medo de mim no início, mas quando Dobby fez mágica na casa e o ministério pensei que me foi enviado um bugio sobre magia menor de idade, que é quando eles perceberam que eu não podia fazer magia para que eles me trancaram no meu quarto. Eu nunca tinha permissão para sair depois disso, apenas na parte da manhã e da noite para usar o banheiro, não para tomar banho, mas para ... hum, você sabe. Eu só tinha permissão para tomar banho uma vez por semana e eu comi a cada segundo dia. Dumbledore sabia de tudo isso, mas disse que eu estava protegido lá, mas você acabou de dizer que ele poderia ter sabido que eu não era. Outra coisa, quando Voldemort retornou, ele usou o meu sangue, eu fiz alguma pesquisa sobre isso e eu acreditava que as enfermarias de sangue não funciona mais como tivemos o mesmo sangue. Tentei proteção amor investigação, bem, eu queria encontrar uma maneira de sair de lá depois da última surra. Eu não poderia encontrar muito, mas eu consegui descobrir que ele não estava apenas ligado ao amor da minha mãe, mas as pessoas que estaria tomando me tinha que sentir amor por mim ou minha mãe. Posso dizer-lhe agora tudo o que sentia era aversão e repugnância assim como eu sentia por eles e do jeito que ela falou sobre a minha mãe, me disse que ela odiava. Eu fui o segredo sombrio que teve que se esconder, eu era a aberração que constrangê-los, eu tinha que fingir que não existia.

-Eu sei, me desculpe eu tenho sido imprudente naquela noite.

-É bom Sirius, eu teria ido atrás dele também. Mas eu consegui deixá-los e viver com você, mesmo que nunca disse Dumbledore; nós sabíamos que ele não permitiria isso.

-Eu nunca soube que você foi tratado assim. Eu admito que eu acreditava que foi tratado como uma celebridade até mesmo pelos trouxas, Albus nunca me disse de forma diferente. Se eu soubesse, eu teria tomado você para a minha mãe para cuidar de você. Depois de todas as agressões que ela tirou de meu pai, o momento em que ele morreu, ela se tornou um recluso, mas sei que ela teria se importado para você. Ela conheceu a sua mãe uma vez, pensou Lily era uma linda menina, muito poderosa.

-Eu pensei que agora que a guerra acabou eu não continuo ouvindo sobre segredos e mentiras. -Harry suspirou. -Mas um, obrigado. -ele deu de ombros para Snape que assentiu.

-Teria sido uma solução melhor, se você soubesse que Snape, mas como todos nós, nós nunca soubemos e nós confiamos Albus. Harry foi morar aqui no final de seu quinto ano, nós nunca dissemos a Albus. Ele agiria como ele estava indo para lá, espere até que seus amigos deixaram em seguida, vêm a mim, eu estaria se escondendo, não muito longe da estação de Kings Cross. Eu me pergunto por que Lily nunca disse James, especialmente qualquer coisa sobre Harry.

-Ela sabia que James e seus pais tinha sido perto de Albus, mas ele pode ser muito convincente quando ele quer ser. Eu sei que Lily disse que iria tentar mudar as coisas, mas às vezes o destino controla os próximos eventos.

-Ok, mesmo que eu tinha um monte de brigas com Dumbledore ao longo dos anos, para não me dizendo coisas até que fosse tarde demais. Como com a profecia que quase foi morto Sirius, foi sorte que eu bati nele, que ele bateu para fora do caminho da magia Bellatrix. Mas isso. -Harry segurou o pergaminho. -ok, eu entendo o fato de eu não pode ser forçada a casar com Ginny, então isso é bom, mas você disse algo antes sobre há mais do que apenas a cerimônia, o que você quer dizer?

Severus balançou a cabeça como ele olhou para Sirius, por isso era Sirius, que respondeu: -Como qualquer casamento, torna-se consumado na noite de núpcias.

-Sexo !? -Harry deixou escapar em voz alta foi vermelho brilhante ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu sei que você não tem Harry, mas você vai e você é gay, por isso não é tão chocante, mesmo que não vai estar com alguém que você ama. Você poderia levar os três anos para ver se você encontrar alguém, isso não lhe dar alguma proteção, e como você disse, você não pode ser forçado a se casar com Ginny ou qualquer outra pessoa.

-Eu sei que isso não é o que você esperava, mas o seu padrinho Harry está certo. Isto dá-lhe tempo, que é o que a sua mãe viu, mas protege-lo também. Agora, se você quiser, podemos ficar a conhecer uns aos outros assim, no caso nós temos que passar por isso, então, pelo menos, estaremos mais perto...

-Ele faz sentido Harry, sabemos todas as razões por que ele agiu da maneira que ele fez e sim, mesmo que nossas situações foram baseadas em como éramos como estudantes. Se você e Snape levou os três anos, de que você poderia dizer, ele só poderia fazer você se sentir confortável para quando chegar a hora. Mas Snape disse ele, dá-lhe o tempo que isso acontece, você pode encontrar alguém que deseja ser respeitado. Agora, como eu disse, uma vez que o casamento é finalizado depois de um ano em que você pode se divorciar, gostaria apenas de ter cuidado com isso, já que não sei se Molly ainda tentaria levá-lo a se casar com Ginny, mas não haveria nenhum contrato em seguida. Depois de cumprir o primeiro contrato, se você se divorciar, então você pode ficar solteiro para o resto de sua vida, se você quiser.

-Hum, ok, então sim, sons ... um, bom, eu suponho. Existe alguma mais a esta coisa do casamento que você não me disse Sirius, vamos todos os choques fora agora que eu possa ir ficar bêbado.

Sirius abraçou Harry, mas ele olhou para Snape, que assentiu com a cabeça, ambos sabiam que este último e grande parte da informação vai certamente chocar Harry, para que eles pudessem ver que não só ele vai ficar bêbado, ele vai acabar desmaiando.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**E o que seria essa uma parte de informação? Mas enfim espero que vocês gostem do capitulo... eu vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo seis**

-Antes de chegarmos ao último bit de informação que você precisa saber que eu acredito que seria sensato para não contar a ninguém que estamos ligados, não antes da cerimônia. Eu não peço isso para meu benefício, é para você Harry. Se Albus descobrir que era eu que iria me forçar a cancelar o contrato.

-Mas as guerras mais, como ele poderia fazer você fazer qualquer coisa agora? -A testa de Harry franzia.

-Albus sabe mais sobre mim do que qualquer outra pessoa, algumas coisas que eu preferia não ter a céu aberto. Era tudo a ver com o meu tempo como um Comensal da Morte e por que entrei para o Lorde das Trevas. Ele usou essa informação para me obrigar a fazer coisas antes, as coisas que eu não quero fazer. Eu fui manipulado por Lucius Malfoy para se tornar um Comensal da Morte, eu tinha treze anos de idade, com uma vida familiar horrível e sem autoestima, que se aproveitou de uma criança vulnerável, mas uma vez que você está marcada para a vida.

-Então eu acho que o direito de Snape, Harry, manter esta calma, só nós três vai saber, nem sequer dizer Rony ou Hermione, Ron pode deixar escapar a sua mãe. Uma vez que a cerimônia foi realizada do que nada que ele faz vai mudar o resultado, ele não pode forçar o divórcio e até mesmo se ele fez a escolha é sua para se casar novamente. Diga-me, porém, que Albus sabe nada sobre você que ninguém mais faz, qualquer segredo que você não quer que ninguém saiba? Você não tem que nos dizer o que é, mas se nós sabemos então pode haver algo que poderia ajudar.

-Para além da verdade de como fui tratado pelos meus parentes, não, não há nada. A parte sobre eu ter um pedaço de alma de Voldemort dentro de mim foi mantido quieto, mas Hermione, Rony, Neville e Luna não sabem nada sobre isso e vocês dois são os únicos outros que sabem, então ele sabe sobre isso. E quanto a você, você tem algum segredo que ele sabe?

-Há muita coisa que ele não sabe, mas eu nunca mantive em segredo, ele simplesmente nunca veio à tona. Em Hogwarts, muitos alunos vão transar em torno da escola, um dia ele me pegou e alguém. Isso não era incomum que todos os professores pego alunos, mas acontece que eu esteja com um menino. Nós dois queríamos experimentar, não foi grave ou nada. Pensando agora, há, não é qualquer coisa que me preocupar se alguém descobrisse. Oh uma coisa, eu fiquei bêbado em uma reunião a fim de uma noite, James foi com Remus em um trabalho para Albus e apenas antes de eu sair eu ... hum, beijou sua mãe.

-Você beijou minha mãe, esposa do seu melhor amigo, Sirius.

-Eu estava bêbado Harry, mas nós conversamos sobre isso no dia seguinte. Pedi desculpas e ela prometeu nunca dizer James que eu fiz. Eu nem sei por que isso aconteceu, eu nunca pensei em Lily dessa forma, ela era agradável e bonita eu dou-lhe isso, mas ela nunca me interessou nesse caminho e eu sabia que James sempre tinha uma coisa para Lily. Nós sempre tivemos esse acordo, se um de nós tivemos o nosso olhar sobre uma menina do outro não iria chegar perto dela, mesmo que tanto gostava dela.

-Então, além de dizer que seu padrinho Harry beijou a mãe que não diz respeito a mais ninguém desde que James é ... não está mais entre nós.

-Obrigado, eu odeio ouvir essa palavra quando alguém menciona os meus pais. -Harry acenou para Snape. Ele sabia que Snape e seu pai se odiavam, mas Harry estava grato ele nunca disse a palavra morta. -Ok, então isso fica entre nós, agora este último bit de informação, o que é isso?

-Como eu expliquei Harry, essa ideia foi pensado para que o nosso mundo vai continuar a crescer. Assim, parte do contrato de casamento e por que o casamento deve durar um ano antes de poder separar, se você quiser, é assim que ... -Sirius hesitou.

-Sirius, diga-me, eu já sei que eu sou casado e tenho de ter relações sexuais, isso não poderia ser tão ruim assim.

-Não é ruim, mas é apenas algo que você provavelmente não sabem mesmo pode acontecer. Eu vou explicar isso em um minuto, mas basicamente significa que, durante esse primeiro ano a criança tem que ser concebido.

-Um bebê, mas nós somos caras, isso é impossível. Oh por favor, não me diga que eu ainda tenho que levantar uma garota grávida?

-Isto é o que eu quis dizer sobre você provavelmente nem sequer saber o que pode acontecer. Eu não sei muito sobre ele como eu sou um homem reto, eu só sei que isso pode acontecer.

-Então, se você permitir que eu posso explicar, como um homem gay eu estudei até sobre isso uma vez eu estava explicando sobre o vínculo do casamento.

-Ir com a cabeça Snape.

-Olha, você não pode usar dois seus nomes; se eu sou basicamente casado com ... Severus então nós estamos praticamente da família?

-Tudo bem, nós só poderia escorregar de novo, então vá em frente... Severus.

-Com prazer... Sirius. -Severus sorriu.

-Oh agora ele está sendo muito esperto. -Sirius riu.

-Homens ou colocá-lo mais precisamente, magos podem conceber com a ajuda de uma poção que devem ser tomadas até vinte por horas antes da relação sexual. Pense nisso desta maneira, quando você usa a Poção Polissuco e se um homem se transformou em uma mulher do que o seu interior se tornaria uma mulher, esta poção foi derivado daquele. Faz nosso interior mudar para que possamos conceber e levar uma criança. Dar à luz não é natural embora como, depois, são homens de novo, curandeiros vai usar a nossa própria versão de uma cesariana trouxa.

-Hum... hum, bem, por isso temos de ter relações sexuais, e um de nós tem que engravidar. Oh isto é assim lá fora. O que acontece quando o casal separar?

-Eles compartilham a guarda e os arranjos são feitos para que ambos passar algum tempo sozinho com a criança. Agora, o que dá à luz é o cuidador principal, ou seja, a criança vive com ele, mas como eu disse, é um guarda compartilhada, de modo que o outro progenitor terá a criança, os pais trabalham fora, quando e por quanto tempo. Estes anos 17-21 são para permitir que o casal para conhecer uns aos outros na esperança de que eles possam desenvolver sentimentos. Agora, para as crianças que estão ligados são reunidos em uma base regular para que eles possam se tornar amigos em primeiro lugar. Os pais normalmente irá explicar sobre o contrato de casamento com a idade de treze anos, quando as crianças possam entender. -Severus explicou.

-Eu tenho apenas dezoito anos, e mesmo que eu quero filhos, eu sou muito jovem para ser um pai.

-Pense nisso Harry, se você esperar até o vinte e um para fazer a cerimônia, então é qualquer momento nesse ano seguinte ao... um de vocês fica grávida. Este tempo agora vai te acostumando com a ideia e ficar a conhecer uns aos outros.

-Vou precisar neste momento, então, que um de nós é suposto para engravidar?

-Se você me permitir, eu gostaria de ser o único. Mesmo que eu sabia sobre este casamento por um longo tempo, eu nunca poderia permitir-me a acreditar que poderia levar as crianças, algo que eu sempre quis. Havia uma chance de que eu poderia morrer se descobrissem que eu era um espião, você era o garoto da profecia mencionada e o Lorde das Trevas estava determinado a matá-lo. Em seguida que o conhecimento de ter um pedaço de sua alma, que precisava ser destruído significava ou deve ter querido dizer que você morre.

-Hum, ok, você pode não estar pronto. Mas sobre isso, eu sobrevivi e nós trabalhamos para fora que a horcruxe realmente me deixaram de morrer. Assim, mesmo que eu poderia ter morrido se ele usou essa maldição de novo, não fez e eu morria. Você não acha que alguém tão poderoso e experiente como Dumbledore saberia que eu iria sobreviver?

-Eu acredito que ele sabia, por suas próprias razões, ele nunca disse a você ou eu que a razão.

-Ele disse a Harry que ele não tinha certeza se ele iria sobreviver, por isso ele nunca disse nada para você. -disse Sirius. -Talvez você esteja certo Severus, ele sabia, mas tinha sua própria agenda para não contar a você ou Harry .

-Ele poderia ter esperado Voldemort usou a maldição uma segunda vez para se certificar de que eu estava morto. -Harry murmurou baixinho, mas ele viu os outros dois homens levantar as sobrancelhas. -Eu só estava reclamando, mas ele não quis, seria ele?

-Ele fez roubar de você Harry, você não tinha vontade que significava que ele teria sido capaz de controlar a fortuna Potter. Ele não sabe sobre Severus e, como ele disse, ele poderia ter morrido também. Talvez tudo isso é sobre dinheiro e nada mais, mesmo que Albus nunca me levou para alguém que queria dinheiro ou até mesmo se preocupava com ele.

-Oh, ele gostava de dinheiro, que é uma das razões pelas quais ele se tornou diretor e não o ministro. Não é um monte de gente sabe disso, mas o diretor de Hogwarts ganha o dobro da quantidade do que o Ministro da Magia faz. Eu só descobri isso quando Pius Thicknesse era ministro para o lorde das trevas, ele explicou sobre isso e como eu era considerado o diretor no momento ele pensou que o Lorde das Trevas deve saber. Fui obrigado a dar metade do que eu ganhava para ele.

-Então nós temos que ter certeza de que nós três são os únicos que sabem sobre isso. Harry fez a sua vontade, você pode precisar de mudar isso um pouco Harry. Se você acabar casado com Severus, em seguida, ter um filho, estipulações terá de ser adicionado.

-Eu posso entrar em Gringotes amanhã, mas desde que fiz a minha vontade eu me senti desconfortável. Já se passaram dois meses desde o fim da guerra e eu só vi Hermione e Ron duas vezes e ambas as vezes eles pareciam nervosos e saiu mais cedo. Talvez a Sra. Weasley disse algo para Ron e ele quer que este casamento com Ginny bem e não queria ter a chance de dizer algo para mim. Mas vou acrescentar Severus e uma parte sobre a criança, de modo que ambos são levados em conta, de se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, que eu espero que não.

Severus nunca mostrou, mas ele se sentiu muito emocionado que Harry queria ter certeza de que ele estava bem cuidado, mas ele também pensou que este jovem aceitou seu casamento vindo melhor do que ele pensava. Para Severo, Harry lembrou-o tanto de Lily.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nunca pensei que Dumbledore fosse interesseiro! Nossa pra que tanto dinheiro? Dinheiro não traz felicidade, seu velho caducado!**

**Enfim espero que vocês gostem do capitulo**

**Vejo vocês em breve**

**Fui…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo sete**

O dia a casa de Harry terminou, Sirius lhe disse para ir a si mesmo e fazer esboços sobre onde ele queria que o mobiliário para ir. Harry era bom em desenho, ele usou esse talento para ajudar a projetar sua casa. Sirius estava indo a procurar lugar Grimmauld para qualquer coisa que ele decidiu manter, alguns livros que não pertencia à sua família, nada do que foi considerada escura. Ele gostou da ideia de manter pequenas lembranças de seu irmão, especialmente depois de Harry explicou o que Régulus fez para tentar parar Voldemort.

Sirius tinha apenas flutuava uma pilha de livros em uma pilha na sala de estar; estava de costas para o quarto como ele empilhou os livros sob a janela. Ele estava prestes a levantar quando sentiu o feitiço o atingiu e não importa o quão duro ele tentou lutar contra isso, ele não podia. Sirius encontrado uma pena na mão pronto para adicionar a sua assinatura para um contrato de casamento. Toda vez que Sirius assinou sua assinatura desapareceu, uma dúzia de vezes ele assinados, ele foi até assinar com sangue, mais uma vez a assinatura desapareceu. Foi apenas alguns minutos depois Sirius piscou e percebeu o que aconteceu. Alguém usou a maldição Imperius sobre ele e tentou fazê-lo ligar Harry com Gina Weasley, então ele sabia que era tanto Albus ou Molly que usou essa maldição. Sirius enviou seu cão patrono fora para Harry, então, escreveu uma nota para Severus, entregando-a a nova coruja de Harry para levar para Hogwarts.

Sirius estava tomando uma bebida quando Harry tropeçou fora da lareira. -O que há de errado?

-Sente-se Harry. -Sirius convocado outro copo, derramou um Harry. -Eu estava trazendo livros para baixo prontos para levar para a casa. Eu tinha a minha volta para este quarto e antes que eu percebesse o que estava acontecendo eu fui colocado sob a maldição Imperius.

-O Quê!? Oh Sirius, o que eles fazem você fazer e quem foi?

-Eu não vi quem era, mas eu creio que foi uma das duas pessoas ou de ambos. Eu fui forçado a assinar um contrato de casamento entre você e Ginny, mas não funcionou. Toda vez que eu assinei a minha assinatura desapareceu, eles até me fez usar o sangue para assinar. Eles teriam percebido se a minha assinatura não permaneceu isso significa que você já tem um contrato de casamento.

-Eles vão saber com quem?

-Não, essas são vedadas a todos, uma vez que são assinados. Por isso, foi um ou outro Albus ou Molly tentou me forçar uma vez que sabemos que eles querem isso. Acho que devemos chegar a casa hoje à noite e só Severus sabe onde ele está, eu acho que ele deve ficar assim.

-Então, podemos, pelo menos, levar algumas coisas daqui, camas e sofás?

-Sim, eu vou encolher tanto as nossas camas e um par de sofá, nós também vamos levar toda a comida com a gente. Eu vou fazer isso agora, você vai arrumar suas coisas, então eu vou estar em fazer a sua cama. Oh eu enviei uma nota a Severus explicando o que aconteceu, com o endereço da casa, mas eu disse para não contar a ninguém, o que nós sabemos que ele não vai.

-Ok, vamos ser rápidos. -Harry e Sirius subiu as escadas correndo, desaparecendo na sala diferente.

Harry e Sirius aparatou de lugar Grimmauld para Hogsmeade, em seguida, para Bristol, de Cardiff, em seguida, para Londres, antes de finalmente aparatar para Godric Hollow. Ambos sabiam que algumas bruxas e magos poderosos poderiam traçar aparição, mas geralmente apenas uma ou duas vezes. Eles entraram na casa para ver Severus em pé no meio da sala de estar vazia.

-Eu vi Albus tempestade fora do castelo, eu assisti ao deixar os motivos completamente.

-Onde você acha que ele foi? -Harry perguntou como ele colocou sua bolsa no chão.

-Eu acredito que ele vai tentar descobrir quem você está ligado e quem fez isso. Eu sei que ele não iria acreditar James faria isso sem dizer-lhe. Assim, ele quer acreditar que foi Lily ou Sirius, talvez ele ainda acredita que foi feito logo depois que falou com você sobre o contrato entre Harry e a garota Weasley.

-Eu acho que você está certo, e se ele estava com raiva, então faz sentido que era ele. Você acha que ele pode tentar outra coisa? -Sirius perguntou como ele colocou dois sofás de encolhidos no chão, em seguida, redimensionando-os para que os três poderiam sentar-se. Sirius também enviar a caixa encolhido cheia de comida para a cozinha.

-Não há muito mais o que podia fazer, apenas os guardiões pode cancelar esses contratos, se os filhos estão em idade, então eles têm que concordar também. Assim, mesmo que ele se aproximou de você ele precisaria tanto de você concordar em seguida, para que você possa dizer a ele que o pai ou responsável de que a outra pessoa é. Como não tenho guarda sendo mais de vinte e um, ele iria achar que é impossível obter as informações. Eu sei que ele tem um monte de contatos no ministério, mas esses contratos são fechados a todos para além dos pais, tutores ou crianças que estão ligados, eles são magicamente selado. -Severus disse.

-Assim, ele poderia usar essa maldição sobre Sirius novamente para tentar forçá-lo, para abrir nossos arquivos? -Harry perguntou olhando preocupado, ele ficava olhando para Sirius.

-Ele poderia, mas como você já disseram, não se sabe sobre esta casa.

-Não seria difícil de descobrir, eu acredito que nós precisamos para tornar este lugar ilocalizável e usar o charme fidelius. Mas eu não posso ser fiel do segredo, ele foi capaz de me forçar mais cedo e posso lutar normalmente essa maldição fora, eu não podia lutar com ele. -Sirius disse.

-Em seguida, ele deve ser Harry, ele tem mais poder do que agora Albus faz e mesmo antes que a alma foi destruído ele era capaz de lutar contra o Lorde das Trevas.

-Você nunca me disse que lutou contra Voldemort. -Sirius disse.

-Logo depois que voltei, você foi Almofadinhas e eu estava com muita dor para pensar nisso. Foi no cemitério quando ele voltou, ele usou a maldição cruciatus em mim, então queria me dizer que eu não queria que ele a fazê-lo novamente, eu disse que não, então ele usou a maldição Imperius para fazer-me dizê-lo, eu ainda disse que eu não vou dizer que. -Harry deu de ombros. -Eu não penso muito nisso desde Crouch me ensinou durante o ano e eu era capaz de jogar fora afeta.

-Você explicou que você teve um aumento de poder logo após a alma foi destruída, todos nós vimos isso quando você parou Voldemort matando Kingsley, Minerva, Horace e Molly. Então você teria poder suficiente para jogá-lo fora se ele tentou descobrir onde morávamos.

-Tudo bem, mas eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como fazer isso, além do fato de eu dar permissão para alguém entrar neste lugar.

-Sirius e eu posso lançar o feitiço fidelius, usando dois de nós iria fazê-lo funcionar, quando normalmente ele tem que ser feito por alguém no departamento de encantos de ocultação.

-Se ele só tem duas pessoas, por que não mais pessoas usam este encanto?

-Seria preciso ser pessoas poderosas, Severus e eu tenho um monte de energia, em comparação com você e Albus não o fizermos, não muitos faria. Digamos que alguém como Ron queria fazer isso, ele provavelmente iria precisar de três outros para lançar este encanto com ele. Então, nós vamos fazê-lo, então nós dois tocar nossas varinhas para o seu peito, que alinha o charme para você, fazendo com que você guarda em segredo. Como estamos dentro da casa no momento em que será automaticamente dada a permissão.

-Ok, vamos fazer isso.

Harry ficou entre Sirius e Severus, ele observou como os dois homens lançar o feitiço em perfeita sincronia, então ambas as varinhas tocou o peito de Harry. Ele sentiu o calor no peito para cima como um brilho emanava dele, em seguida, ela se espalhou para cercar a casa e propriedade.

-Uau, que estranho. -Harry esfregou seu peito.

-É possível, mas não é perigoso em tudo. Agora, para torná-lo ilocalizável você precisa fazer isso Harry, eu tenho certeza que Sirius tem um livro que explica como ele é feito.

-Eu faço, eu só tenho que descompactá-lo. Mas temos tempo agora estamos invisível a qualquer um, bruxa, feiticeiro ou trouxa. Vamos almoçar, porque eu tenho uma ideia que eu quero colocar para vocês dois.

Harry, Severus e Sirius foi até a cozinha, sem mesa de jantar; Sirius conjurou um para agora, por isso mesmo que ele vai desaparecer depois de algumas horas, ele irá dar-lhes tempo para comer.

-E os meus amigos, como vou vê-los? Eu não quero que ninguém saiba onde é este lugar, que é mais seguro, agora sabemos o quão longe Dumbledore está disposto a ir, mas eu ainda quero vê-los.

-Use Grimmauld Place, eles não tem que saber que você mudou. Assim que chegar alguns móveis que posso ter de volta todo o material que pertence naquela casa. Duvido que alguém iria transformar-se, hoje, não depois que ele tentou me amaldiçoar.

-É uma pena que alguém não testemunhar isso ou você não tem a sua volta para eles ou ele quando a maldição foi escalado caso contrário, você poderia tê-lo denunciado. Eu acho que Albus acredita ninguém ousaria questionar ele ou tentar prendê-lo, não depois que ele ajudou Harry ganhar a guerra.

-Harry fez isso, sim, nós todos ajudaram, mesmo Dumbledore, mas Harry foi que o matou. Eu acho que Albus conhece Harry tem o respeito de todos que ele costumava ficar. Talvez seja por parte deste, bem como, não apenas o dinheiro de Harry, mas o respeito de Harry. Imagine se ele era casado com alguém como Gina, que é parecida com a mãe e sabemos Molly seguirá nada Albus tem a dizer. Se Ginny assumiu o controle da união por basicamente dizendo Harry ela iria sair com seus filhos se ele não fizesse o que ela queria, sabemos que Harry iria, ele não tem família de sangue, este seria devastador sobre ele. Mas é algo que Albus poderia usar, porque ele sabe que Harry quer uma família.

-Eu acredito que você poderia ser Sirius direto, Ginny é uma menina muito forte vontade, ela controla seus irmãos com muita facilidade. Ela é como Molly, ela é capaz de mentir sob pressão e ser convincente. Acredito Albus prometeu Molly e Ginny dinheiro, dinheiro de Harry, mas eles também se conhecida como a esposa do salvador e mãe-de-lei.

Harry sentou-se ali a ouvir seus dois padrinhos, tudo o que disse soou tão absurdo, mas também fazia sentido. A maneira Molly sempre procurou se certificar de que ele estava em qualquer lugar que Ginny era, como ela sempre disse que eles fizeram um belo casal, Ginny seguinte Harry ao redor, em Hogwarts, na Toca e no Largo Grimmauld. Agora Harry teve que esperar que eles poderiam parar de Dumbledore fazer qualquer outra coisa para os três, ele só não sabia como.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Caramba a cada capitulo chega uma nova descoberta sobre Molly e Dumbledore, afinal o que os dois querem com tudo isso de juntar a "vadia Weasley" com Harry?**

**Espero que vocês gostem, vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos.**

**Ate breve fui…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo oito**

Quando Harry, Severus e Sirius resolvido nas costas do sofá na sala de estar, Sirius enfrentou Harry primeiro, em seguida, Severus.

-Se ele está determinado a quebrar esse contrato ou forçar qualquer um de vocês para, então talvez nós devemosfazer com que seja impossível.

-Como? -Harry perguntou.

-Eu acredito que eu sei o que Sirius tem em mente, muito astuto e sim, ele iria impedi-lo, pelo menos até o primeiro ano é longo.

-Oh.-Harry arregalou os olhos.-você está falando... -Harry engoliu sobre o nó que se formou em sua garganta.

-Casar agora, sim, nada pode quebrar que uma vez você está legalmente casado, depois do ano, em seguida, ele poderia tentar convencê-lo a um divórcio, mas ele não pode forçá-lo. Há mais, porém, se é que podemos convencer a todos que durante o ano de vocês dois, na verdade, se apaixonou e se o mundo mágico descobriu que ele tentou interferir ele iria perceber que todo mundo iria vê-lo como se intrometer na vida de duas pessoas prestes a ter uma criança e estão muito apaixonados.

-Eu vou deixar essa decisão para Harry. Eu acreditava que iria morrer ou permanecer solteiro, mesmo após o ano é para cima. Harry é jovem, ele pode querer fazer suas intenções sabido que ele não sente nada por mim, portanto, outros pretendentes podem mostrar suas intenções.

-Não, eu vou fazer isso, não faz sentido. Então, poderíamos fazer com que todos acreditam que, nos dão tanto tempo para detê-lo intromissão ou qualquer outra coisa que ele está tentando fazer. Eu não quero manter e se preocupar com isso ou algo acontecer a qualquer um de vocês, no momento em que ele só sabe sobre Sirius, mas ele poderia descobrir que você é o meu outro padrinho.

-Sim, ele só poderia decidir fazer algo drástico. Mas isso não é apenas sobre o casamento e um filho, você tem certeza que está pronto para consumar o casamento? -Perguntou Severus.

-Vou ficar pronto, de alguma forma. -Harry corou quando ele abaixou a cabeça.-Eu tenho certeza que você sabe o que está fazendo.

-Na verdade, eu não, eu nunca tenho... -Severus parou quando ele desviou o olhar.

-Eu não estou tirando sarro Severus, mas você está falando sério?-Perguntou Sirius.

-Você é Sirius, ele é Severus.

-Oh, agora você mostrar um pouco de seu pai, na hora errada Harry.-Sirius rosnou.

-Ele só apareceu lá e eu pensei que era engraçado.

-Para responder à sua pergunta, sim, eu estou falando sério.

-Eu acredito que ele se encaixa na nossa família bem Harry. -Sirius sorriu fazendo Harry rir.

-Ok Sirius, se comporte, agora se fizermos isso não vai ele tentar nos impedir de se casar quando temos de arranjar alguém para realizar a cerimônia?

-Você nunca fez ler esse livro que eu te dei não é?

-Eu desnatado, eu tenho relaxar. Eu não quero pensar em nada de grave ou intensa. Então, o que eu perdi?

-O pai ou responsável realiza a cerimônia, que me significa, pois você vai se casar com o seu outro padrinho.

-Oh, por isso seria feito antes que ele descubra.-Harry franziu a testa, em seguida, virou-se para Severus.-Minha mãe pediu para você fazer isso, você disse que iria, você fez uma promessa. Mas eu quero saber se você quer, não porque você sim. Eu odeio o fato de que eu tinha que cumprir essa profecia, eu não tinha escolha e eu descobrir que eu não deveria teve que colocar-se com o abuso dessas pessoas. Então, basicamente o que eu estou pedindo é que se você não quer para a promessa que fez a minha mãe?

-Como eu disse quando falamos logo após a morte do Lorde das Trevas, eu vim para cuidar de você. Mesmo que eu vi o seu pai, quando eu olhei para você, eu podia ver o coração de sua mãe. Eu fiz voto de um mago para Lily, mas vendo você ao longo destes anos me mostrou que tipo de garoto que você estava, qual o tipo de homem que você se tornaria. Assim, mesmo que isso ainda pode acabar com a gente separar, sim, eu gostaria de fazê-lo. Se, por qualquer uma das razões nós acabar com sentimentos para o outro, mas o outro não, então vamos discutir o nosso futuro.

-Uau, eu acho que Severus significa que ele gosta de você Harry.

-Sirius.-Harry olhou por um minuto antes de voltar para Severus.-Ok, o que você disse era bom, então eu vou admitir algo que vai fazer Sirius querer vomitar. Enchendo as minhas poções em sua classe era porque você tem uma voz que me faz uma bagunça feita.

Harry e Severus viraram-se para olhar para Sirius que estava amordaçando; sem que nenhum deles dissesse que o encanto que eles estavam indo para usar, eles enviaram o charme de refrigeração para Sirius.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. -Sirius estremeceu quando ele tentou encarar em seguida, lançar um feitiço de aquecimento sobre si mesmo: -Eu acho que Lily viu mais do que ela lhe disse Severus.

-Sabendo Lily como eu fiz, sim, ela provavelmente fez manter certas coisas de mim em relação a isso.

-Então estão bem, vocês dois vão se casar, quando nós deveríamos fazer isso? -Perguntou Sirius.

-Se Harry é agradável, como o dia de amanhã, de que maneira podemos pelo menos vestir adequadamente. Posso recuperar o anel Prince de meu cofre quando eu sair daqui.

-Eu preciso de algo que parece bom, mas o que você quer dizer sobre o anel Prince?

-Você deve ter lido aquele livro Harry.-Sirius balançou a cabeça para seu afilhado. -Severus vai colocar o anel de Prince em seu dedo, você vai colocar o anel de Potter no dedo de Severus, é em seu cofre. Mesmo que sua mãe usava Harry, que é magicamente encantado para retornar ao Potter saltar o momento em que a pessoa se vestindo morre. Todas as famílias de sangue puro tem um anel, por isso mesmo que você e Severus são halfbloods, o Potters e Princes são de muito antigas famílias de sangue puro e tanto de você é a última em suas famílias.

-Oh ok, então eu preciso para obter o anel, bem como algo para vestir, um, mas eu não tenho que usar vestes, eu odeio vestes.

-Ele é tão trouxa. -Sirius sorriu.

-Ele é, mas não, você pode usar o que quiser. Vou usar vestes, mas eu não vou usar vestes negras, eles serão vestes de ligação.

-Então, eu posso usar um terno, então, eu gosto desses, talvez prata ou preto com uma gravata prata, camisa verde.

-Você acabou de descrever cores da Slytherin Harry, por que não cores da Gryffindor?

-Eu vou me casar com um Slytherin Sirius, mas lembre-se, o chapéu fez considerar me colocar na Slytherin, até que eu disse que não. Então você vê, o seu afilhado poderia ter sido uma cobra e também, eu sou um Ofidioglota.

-Bom traidor de suas cores.

-Ele é sempre infantil Harry? -Severus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Sim, e minha mãe disse isso para você. Eu acredito que eu sou mais do que um adulto Sirius é.

-Tudo bem, pare com isso Harry. Eu ainda sou o seu guardião. Então, amanhã de manhã nós vamos ir às compras para um terno em cores da Slytherin enquanto Severo recebe o anel. E se Albus pergunta onde você esteve?

-Tenho certeza de que vai chegar a alguma desculpa que ele vai acreditar, eu tenho feito isso muitas vezes antes. Eu vou ver vocês dois amanhã.

-Hum, o que dizer... -Harry corou novamente.

-Vamos retirar-se para o seu quarto depois.

-Ok, mas se estamos casados, então, como é que funciona, quando você vive em Hogwarts?

-Minha lareira está encantada com a minha assinatura mágica, vou voltar aqui todas as noites. Ele não parece certo se eu fui encontrado para se casar com você, mas eu nunca dormi na mesma cama com o meu marido.

-Oh, ok.-Harry deu de ombros.

Sirius esperou até Severus deixou antes de se sentar ao lado de seu afilhado.-Então, amanhã depois de eu fazer a cerimônia vou tirar, eu vou visitar Remus e Tonks para a noite.

-Você confia em Remus com a sua vida Sirius?

-Sim, eu faço, por quê?

-Eu pensei que você poderia desvendá-lo sobre Dumbledore. Fizeram-me padrinho de Teddy, mas eu ainda não tinha muito a ver com Remus ou Tonks desde a morte de Voldemort, eu não os conheço muito bem. Quando eu visito eu costumo gastar meu tempo segurando Teddy, você fale com eles. Uma vez que eu me mudei para Grimmauld Place ele não era lá, ele estava tentando se infiltrar os pacotes de lobisomem e eu não estava realmente com vontade de falar com ninguém além de você.

-Eu vou falar com ele sem dizer muito, mas Remus te ama Harry, o mesmo acontece com Tonks. Eles sabem que você é novo para ouvir esses tipos de coisas que por que não dizê-lo. Eles não querem que você se sinta desconfortável.

-Ok, mas você está certo. Eu não estou acostumado a ouvir isso, só a partir de você.

-Bom, eu estou feliz que você sabe que eu te amo. Mas, agora, é o que você disse sobre o verdadeiro Severus, você tem uma coisa para ele?

-Sirius. -Harry corou: -Sim, a voz e os olhos são tão... -Harry deu de ombros.

-Então, eu aprovo este casamento, você já gosta dele e ele gosta de você, espero que esses sentimentos cresçam onde vocês dois podem ser felizes juntos. Você tem que admitir assim Harry, ele é o seu tipo, tudo o que você descreveu é Severus.

-Sim, ele é, mas você vai ficar bem passar mais tempo com ele? Vocês dois podem ficar amigos agora, mas vocês nunca foram amigos. Vocês acabaram de se unir para me proteger.

-Nós temos, mas eu estou vendo um lado diferente de Severus, que eu nunca tive tempo para conhecer. Ele era muito diferente como estudante, ele estava envolvido nas artes das trevas, você sabe que eu desprezo as artes das trevas. Então, para mim, eu só tinha a odiá-lo, por princípio.

-Ok, eu entendo que, como eu sei que ele é diferente. Mas quando saímos amanhã talvez eu devesse ter roupa nova para a minha cama. -Harry corou novamente.

-Você precisa de alguma roupa sexy e muito lubrificante, agora vamos ir para a cama, já é tarde e nós tivemos um cansativo alguns dias. Ah, e eu vou tomar o quarto no andar de baixo; longe o suficiente eu não vou ouvir uma coisa, o som de pele batendo na pele.

Harry corou ainda mais brilhante antes olhando para seu padrinho, que estava sorrindo para ele. Não importa o que Sirius fez ou disse Harry simplesmente não poderia ficar bravo com ele, para Harry, Sirius era seu pai.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais esse Sirius é descarado hein, mas eu estou louquinho pra ver esse casamento, enfim espero que vocês tenham gostado capitulo.**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos.**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo nove**

Depois de Harry terminou refazer a sua vontade, Harry e Sirius entraram no jazigo da família Potter, Sirius manteve seu braço em torno de Harry quando ele percebeu como pálido seu afilhado foi em ver o cofre pela primeira vez.

-Isso tudo é o meu?-Harry sussurrou enquanto olhava ao redor em um cofre do tamanho do grande salão.

-Você lê o que os goblins lhe deram Harry, isso não deve ser tão surpreendente. Mas você não está vendo as propriedades apenas ouro e todos os escudos, espadas e retratos, eu me pergunto aonde a armadura veio.

-Você nunca veio aqui com o pai?

-Não, geralmente ele foi ao seu, enquanto eu fui ao meu, que era mais rápido. Agora que você mencionou, talvez James estivesse um pouco envergonhado. Ele sabia que os Black tinham dinheiro, mas nada sobre isso. Enfim, onde aqui por uma razão, vamos começar na frente já que é onde o anel deve ser em algum lugar que você vai encontrá-lo.

-Ok. -Harry foi para a esquerda, Sirius para a direita.

Foi mais de uma hora antes de Harry gritou: - Sirius, eu achei. -Harry virou-se para mostrar seu padrinho a caixa do anel de ouro com um grande P gravada na frente.

-É isso aí, mas eu achei estes. Eu sei que é a letra de Lily, uma é para você e um é para você e Severus. -Sirius deu a Harry os envelopes.

-Ela deve ter sabido mais para escrever uma carta para nós dois.

-Talvez ela fizesse ou poderia ter algo a ver com o contrato. Se ela te viu sendo obrigada a se casar com uma garota, então ela sabia que Severus iria explicar o que faria você entra neste vault para obter o anel.

-Sim, você pode estar certo. Bem, nós temos o que viemos, agora eu preciso de um terno.

-Você tem certeza que você não quer usar vestes de ligação, você pode usar o terno por baixo?

-Sirius. -Harry choramingou: -Odeio vestes, por que você acha que eu mudei de idéia sobre como trabalhar para o ministério, não que os impede de perguntar.

-Tudo bem, Severus disse um terno está be seu casamento. Vamos comprar um terno.

Harry e Sirius entraram pela parte principal do Gringotes; eles nunca olharam em volta como eles sabiam que as pessoas estariam olhando para Harry. Eles perderam Bill, Molly e Gina que estava olhando para eles, mas Molly ficou toda animada quando viu a caixa de ouro na mão de Harry.

-Eu acho que Sirius vai assinar o contrato Ginny querida.

-Por que você diz que, quando ele disse que não o faria?

-Ele estava segurando a caixa de ouro que contém o anel Potter. Por que mais ele recuperar que a partir de seu cofre. Talvez isso não vá demorar muito antes de você ser uma mulher muito rica.

-Vamos esperar, eu estou cansada de agir como um amor amasso doente.

Harry e Sirius estavam procurando por todos os diferentes tipos de ternos quando Harry descobriu que ele achava que era perfeito. Era verde, mas não é um verde normal, era um verde muito escuro que, de alguma luz parecia quase preto. Ele sabia que ele iria precisar de uma camisa prata e um empate, ele encontrou uma gravata verde escuro, com tiras de prata. Tentou-se na combinação e Sirius teve que admitir que ele parecesse bom. Então, após a compra do terno, camisa e gravata que foi buscar Harry sapatos novos. Após Sirius levou Harry em uma loja para comprar um pouco de lubrificante, tudo Harry fez foi manter a cabeça abaixada e deixe Sirius conseguir o que queria então ele decidiu dar a Harry uma variedade para escolher.

Harry e Sirius decidiram almoçar em Londres, em vez de uma área de mágica; eles sabiam que não iria obter qualquer paz se eles estavam lá.

-Devo mostrar esta carta para Severus antes da ligação?

-Sim, pode ser importante.

-Ok. -Harry continuou empurrando sua comida sobre, ocasionalmente, colocando uma pequena quantidade em sua boca.

-Você está nervoso, não é?

Harry acenou com a cabeça. -Não sobre o casamento, mas depois. Eu não sei muito sobre isso Sirius.

-Eu sei, mas tudo o que posso dizer é tentar relaxar, especialmente quando você acaba nu.

-Eu tenho... Um tipo de pensamento sobre ele estar nu. -a cabeça de Harry foi reduzido, mas ele ainda corou.

-Ah, então você fantasiava sobre o que ele se parece, isso é bom, ele vai ajudar. Devemos ir você tem que tomar banho e fazer-se com bom aspecto.

Harry e Sirius pegaram as malas e foi para uma pista isolada onde eles aparatado casa. Ambos foram para os seus quartos próprios quartos de banho e vestido para a cerimônia de união.

Quando Sirius desceu as escadas em novas vestes viu Severus de pé na sala de estar e Sirius teve que admitir que parecia bom, ele tinha colocado um esforço para ter certeza que ele parecia bom. Ele estava em profundas vestes de esmeralda verde com uma guarnição de prata; seu cabelo era brilhante e limpo.

-Harry não deve ser longo, mas você olhar bem Severus.

-Obrigado, você também. É Harry nervoso?

-Extremamente, não sobre o casamento embora.

Severus assentiu, mas manteve suas emoções sob controle. Ele sabia o que significava Sirius, Harry estava nervoso sobre ter relações sexuais e Severus sabia como ele se sentia. Ele viu Harry descer as escadas e sua respiração ficou presa na garganta.

-Você está lindo.

Harry corou. -Obrigado, você também.

-Hum, desculpe interromper, mas antes de continuar com a cerimônia, Harry tem algo que ele precisa para te mostrar.

Harry pegou o envelope do bolso e passou por cima de Severus. -É para nós, Sirius encontrou em meu cofre.-ele segurou-a para fora.

Severus pegou o envelope, em seguida, sentou-se ao lado de Harry para ler: _\- Meu querido filho, Harry e meu melhor amigo, Sev, se tudo correr como eu vi, este deve ser o dia em que você se casar. Mesmo sabendo que a diferença de idade pode significar muito para alguns, mas vocês dois provar que, quando as pessoas certas admitir seus sentimentos, então eles podem superar qualquer coisa. Eu vi esse dia e eu vi o que estava por vir, um bebê dentro de um ano, mas esse é o primeiro de muitos. Harry, tudo eu quero para você é ser feliz e posso dizer-lhe agora que você vai estar com Severus, mais do que você acredita possível. Eu sei que eu disse Sev este era dar-lhe tempo para crescer, mesmo se você é um adulto agora, sua vida era tudo menos normal. Eu nunca disse Sev que eu vi vocês dois uma vida longa e amorosa juntos._

_Como vocês sabem James e Sev não gostam um do outro, então naturalmente eu nunca lhe disse isso, ou ele pode ter tentado mudar isso. Minhas visões geralmente se tornaram realidade, por isso mesmo se eu não tentar mudar as coisas, como ter certeza que você explorou e ir para aquela vadia de uma irmã minha, você fez de qualquer maneira. Eu culpo Albus para isso e ele sabia muito bem que eu estava contra eles tornar-se seu tutor, se alguma coisa aconteceu comigo ou seu pai. Sirius te ama e embora eu ainda acredite que ele é imaturo demais para criar um filho, mesmo agora que ele teria se importado para você e Sev teria ajudado se o seu papel como um espião não era vital para acabar com a guerra._

_Toda visão que eu tive eu escrevi em um diário que irá apresentar-se aos meus dois homens favoritos no seu primeiro aniversário. Se você está se perguntando por um ano a partir de hoje, você vai descobrir ter um pouco de paciência. Estou contente que Sev e Sirius agora são amigos, pode ter começado porque você tanto queria parar Albus de fazer Harry se casar com essa menina terrível, que por sinal não tem sentimentos por Harry em tudo, ela quer o seu dinheiro e de usar o nome da Sra. Potter. Mas Sev e Sirius acabam amigos muito próximos, ele começa lentamente, mas, eventualmente, eles se tornam melhores amigos. Albus planejado com Molly Weasley há muito tempo para você se casar com a garota Weasley, que mais uma vez não se importa com Harry, ela se preocupa com o que ela pode obter fora dele._

_Agora eu sei que isso pode perturbar lhe meu filho querido, mas alguns dos Weasley não são quem eles fingem ser. Os gêmeos são amigos verdadeiros, Charlie também é genuíno, mas nenhum dos outros são. O seu amigo Ron, que é extremamente ciumento de sua fama quer usar isso, ele quer que você se case com sua irmã para que ele viesse a ser conhecido como o irmão-de-lei de Harry Potter. Hermione era real por um tempo, mas ela foi ouvir Ron, você não pode culpá-la como ela ama o perdedor. Neville e Luna são verdadeiros amigos, eles se importam com você e sempre será também estarão ao seu lado sempre que você precisar deles._

_Agora, mais uma coisa antes de eu me despeço amor, você precisa liberar uma declaração sobre este dia para deixar o mundo saber que você tanto encontrado suas almas gêmeas, porque isso é o que você é. Albus está tentando trabalhar em tantos planos para fazer Sirius assinar esse contrato de casamento, ele sabe agora que um de nós deve ter assinado e ele está tentando usar seus contatos no ministério, para abrir o seu contrato, mas ele não tem muita sorte. Uma vez que o mundo saiba que você está casado Harry, e quer ser, eles vão apoiá-lo, mas isso não impede Albus. Ele põe para fora uma história anônimas sobre como você compartilhou a sua alma com Voldemort, mas ele vai mais longe. O primeiro é que ele tenta fazer com que todos acreditem que compartilhar sua alma tem te deixado muito confuso e _não _no seu juízo perfeito. Quando isso não funciona, ele tenta fazer com que as pessoas acreditam que, por causa desse pedaço de alma que está sendo conectado a você por tanto tempo que ele vai transformá-lo escuro e você vai se tornar o próximo Lorde das Trevas. Apenas alguns acreditam, mas você precisa usar sua família e seus amigos de verdade para mostrar a todos que você não está louco ou escuro você nunca poderia ser escuro de qualquer forma._

_Você tem um muito popular e do jornal mais importante em nosso mundo; use sua propriedade para provar a todos que você está em seu juízo perfeito, e que você está cheio de luz e de amor. Ela não funciona assim você não precisa se preocupar, mas. Um sorrateiro e pouco Slytherin divulgam a informação que Albus Dumbledore foi o único a má boca o salvador, que também vem à tona como ele roubou de você. Um era para uso próprio, um para pagar Molly Weasley e alguns foi para pagar essa cadela para machucar meu filho, para se certificar de que você acabar com nenhuma autoconfiança; que você não é digno de estar com pessoas boas. Ele queria que você duvidasse de si mesmo para que você fosse mais influenciado por ele e seu ato como um homem velho e gentil. Se você está se perguntando quem é o Slytherin sorrateiro é, bem, vamos apenas dizer que não é Sev, mas alguém que se importa com isso._

_Lembre-se, seja feliz tanto de você e Sirius, você vai encontrar o seu amor muito em breve, o que significa que você pode dar Harry e Severus sua privacidade muito necessária. Eu te amo meu querido menino e estou cuidando de você, meu Sev, você era meu melhor amigo e alguém que eu sabia que eu poderia recorrer para pedir qualquer coisa e você nunca deixou de vir através de mim. Tratem-se com bondade, com respeito e com amor e você vai encontrar o equilíbrio que você vai precisar. Nunca se esqueça de Harry quanto sua mãe te ama e Sev, eu te amo, amor Lily Evans-Potter. _

_-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\_

**Nota tradutor:**

**Puxa vida Lily sim que sabia o que estava acontecendo ao redor para precaver no futuro de seu filho e de seu melhor amigo...**

**Enfim espero que tenha gostado do capitulo.**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve fui…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo dez**

Sirius gesticulou para Severus para confortar Harry como eles pudessem ver como ele era emocional, com lágrimas caindo rapidamente pelo rosto, enquanto olhava para a carta, uma carta escrita por sua mãe. Severus assentiu então cautelosamente colocou seu braço ao redor do jovem e o puxou para perto.

-Ela te ama Harry, ela quer o que a maioria das pessoas quer para você, para encontrar alguém para amar e ter a família que você sempre quis. Bem, em apenas alguns minutos, vamos ser a família e dentro dos próximos meses, o primeiro dos nossos filhos vão estar a caminho.

Harry engoliu em seguida, enxugou o rosto antes olhando para Severus através de seus longos cílios.

-É só ouvir as palavras dela, que ela me amava. Petúnia ficava dizendo como ela nunca poderia amar uma aberração como eu, ela me fez acreditar que ninguém iria me amar, até que eu conheci Sirius. Mas vê-lo em própria escrita da minha mãe, que é difícil de descrever. Ela amava você; você pode senti-lo com suas palavras.

-Sua mãe era uma mulher muito especial, ela sempre via o lado bom das pessoas, mesmo que nunca viram eles mesmos. Nós sabemos o que temos que fazer, mesmo que eu tenho certeza que ela queria dizer sobre o dono do papel.

-Harry descobriu que ele é o único proprietário do Profeta Diário. Portanto, parece que precisamos de uma declaração sobre o seu casamento e uma foto para acompanhá-la, nós compramos uma câmera enquanto estávamos fora.

-Eu não acho que a imagem seria muito sábio, Albus certamente faria algo para me certificar de que divorciar Harry após o primeiro ano. Mas nós definitivamente fazer o que sua mãe disse sobre a declaração, em primeiro lugar, com o anúncio de que Harry é casado e foi para sua alma gêmea. Então eu vou entrar em contato com meu afilhado e que ele saiba o que está acontecendo para que ele possa deixar escapar essa informação na hora certa.

-Você é Severus direita, as imagens vão ser apenas para você, vamos deixar o seu nome de fora por enquanto.

-Hum, quem é o seu afilhado? -Todo o rosto de Harry asneira já sabendo a resposta.

-Draco, eu pensei que todo mundo sabia disso.

-Nós sabíamos que você tinha algum tipo de relacionamento, mas nunca soube o que era. Então, ele vai apoiá-lo com isso, comigo?

-Como Lily, Draco só quer-me feliz, ele sempre tem. Então, que tal começarmos com que, ao se casar?

-Ok. -Harry sorriu timidamente depois levantou, mas foi surpreendido quando Severus segurou sua mão, em seguida, lançou um feitiço de limpeza no rosto de Harry receber outro sorriso tímido de Harry.

Sirius tinha configurar a câmera mágica para tirar fotos continuamente o momento da cerimônia começa. Então, quando Severus e Harry ficaram na frente de Sirius, ele apontou sua varinha para a câmera para ativá-lo. Sirius falou sobre sua ligação, o seu empenho, a sua nova amizade que acabará por voltar-se para o amor. Ele falou sobre a família e como essa família vai crescer. Ele falou sobre como Harry e Severo foram os dois heróis de guerra que superaram muito para chegar aqui, eles até mesmo a própria morte venceu para chegar aqui. Harry e Severus falaram suas palavras de compromisso, eles não podiam falar de amor, mas não, eles falaram de seu respeito um pelo outro, ambos falaram de um futuro feliz juntos.

Severus pegou a mão esquerda de Harry e colocou o anel Prince no dedo pequeno delgado de Harry, ele aquecido e encolheu para o tamanho certo, uma vez que deslizou no lugar. Harry pegou a mão de Severo, em seguida, colocou o anel Potter no dedo longo e fino de Severus, como a de Harry, é aquecido antes de redimensionar para caber. Sirius vinculado suas mãos unidas em um cordão de seda, passando a varinha sobre suas mãos e o cabo de três vezes, em seguida, tocar no peito do primeiro Harry depois de Severus com sua varinha, o cabo lentamente desenrolou depois desapareceu para a direita em seus próprios corações. Sirius deu um passo atrás, depois de anunciar os parceiros estão ligados, viu como Severus e Harry deu-se um beijo muito casto, mas doce. Sirius abraçou Harry apertado para ele, então, surpreendeu Severus por abraçá-lo.

-Eu estou indo para Remy, mas vou estar de volta na parte da manhã.

-Ok, dizer oi para Remus e Tonks para mim e dar Teddy um beijo de seu padrinho.

-Vou, lembre-se, relaxe, é lindo. -Sirius sorriu, desativado a câmera, em seguida, saiu correndo da casa.

Harry corou, mas ele olhou para seus pés, até que sentiu um dedo sob o queixo, ele olhou para Severus, que estava sorrindo para ele.

-Vamos aproveitar este lento, tão lento como você quer. Nós temos o resto do dia e toda a noite para fazer isso.

-Ok, um, quem vai primeiro?

-Nós vamos resolver isso quando chegar à hora. Que tal você me levar para... O nosso quarto?

Harry corou novamente, mas acenou com a cabeça, em seguida, ainda segurando a mão Severus subiam as escadas e em uma grande sala com uma cama antiga sentado contra a parede oposta. Harry sentiu como suas pernas estavam indo dar para fora, ele estava tão nervoso e ele não conseguia olhar para Severus em tudo. Ele sabia que esta era a primeira vez que Severus tão bem como ele deve estar nervoso, mas gosto sempre Severus conseguia esconder suas emoções muito bem.

-Eu só beijei uma menina e foi desastroso. -Harry sussurrou.

-Eu beijei dois homens na minha vida, não era nada de especial, mas eu acredito que quando nós beijá-la será uma revelação. -Severus tomou o rosto de Harry em sua mão e olhou em seus incríveis olhos verdes bonitos como ele lentamente se aproximou e mais perto até que seus lábios se juntou. Severus sentiu instantaneamente, o prazer sim, ele estava esperando isso, mas também como perfeitamente suas bocas parecem se encaixar. Ele empurrou com a língua e foi concedido o acesso, sua língua sondado o sabor fazendo Harry gemer baixinho, então Severus sentiu a língua de Harry timidamente sondagem. Os dois homens acabaram com suas línguas que dançam em torno um do outro até que eles foram forçados a separar por muito ar necessário. -Isso foi uma revelação.

-Caramba, isso foi algum beijo. -Harry ofegante.

Severus sorriu então começou a beijar o pescoço de Harry, sugando na base de sua garganta fazendo seu jovem marido gemer alto como os quadris flexionados involuntariamente. Mesmo que ele estava tão nervoso quanto Harry, ele descobriu que ele precisava para ser o único a fazer os movimentos. Então, enquanto ele estava beijando o pescoço de Harry, ele tinha desabotoou o paletó, empurrando-o para trás e para fora de seus ombros, sentiu Harry sacudindo-a para fazê-la cair. Antes Severus poderia começar qualquer outra coisa, Harry estava puxando a gravata fora então ele estendeu a mão para vestes de Severus, soltando. Severus ainda estava beijando diferentes partes do Harry entre despi-lo, mas Harry não estava ocioso, ele de mão foram despindo Severo.

Os lábios de Severus se afastaram para terminar despir, seus sapatos, meias e calças, quando ele se virou Harry já tinha terminado, por isso, os dois homens que ainda estavam nervosos agora estavam nus. Severo não ficou surpreso ao ver cicatrizes estragar o jovem corpo de Harry, assim como ele tinha certeza de Harry não ficou surpreso ao ver as cicatrizes em seu corpo, incluindo a marca escuro desaparecida, nenhum homem parecia se importar. Mas Severus tinha sido surpreendido pelo novo relâmpago em forma de cicatriz no peito de Harry.

Seus olhos viajaram sobre cada centímetro do outro, suas ereções à espera de atenção, sua respiração era pesada, eles estavam prontos. Ambos tomaram um passo hesitante em direção ao outro, depois outro até que suas mãos estavam envolvidas em torno comprimentos de cada um. Mesmo que Severus tinha tomado conta de si mesmo muito ao longo dos anos, a mão de Harry estava fazendo-o sentirem-se mais do que ele poderia imaginar.

Harry nunca admitiu a ninguém, mas até que a guerra terminou, ele nunca havia se preocupado com a auto-satisfação, logo depois ele fez algumas vezes, mas não era nada do que ele estava se sentindo agora, mão de Severo agarrando, trazendo-o mais perto da conclusão. Os dois homens nunca planejaram isso ou nada planejado, mas também não parou até que ambos foram flexionando seus quadris, gemendo como a liberação veio rapidamente.

Ambos esperaram até que desceu do seu orgasmo antes de limpar-se, em seguida, como se fosse uma coisa natural do mundo, que subiu na cama grande. Tudo que Harry queria fazer era tocar e beijar cada centímetro de Severus e ele sentiram exatamente da mesma maneira. Severus decidiu simplesmente deixar Harry fazer o que ele queria agora ele parecia estar mais relaxado e não tão envergonhado não mais. Mas o que Severus não podia acreditar que era os sentimentos intensos Harry foi emocionante, todos os bits que Harry tinha beijado, tocado, lambeu e chupado estava cantarolando com o desejo de prazer, todo o seu corpo estava quente, o seu bombeamento do sangue.

Severus nunca esperou sentir isso, sentir nada como este e, embora ele fosse normalmente um homem quieto, mesmo quando a gritar com os alunos, agora ele não foi nada tranquilo, ele gemeu alto e continuou chamando o nome de Harry mais e mais até que ele foi finalmente implorando para tê-lo dentro e não foi que muito antes de seu jovem marido lhe tinha preparado magicamente, revestidos os dedos que deslizam para dentro dele, esticando, seduzindo, fazendo tão pronto quanto pôde. Severus sentiu toda a sua inflame corpo quando os dedos de Harry roçaram a mais deliciosa local dentro, então ele gemia de desagrado como os dedos desapareceu, mas em questão de segundos que tinha sido substituído por comprimento de Harry. Mesmo que ele sabia o que esperar ainda era um pouco desconfortável, que não durou muito tempo, então tudo o que ele sentia era Harry, seu jovem marido foi enterrado dentro dele fazendo-o sentir-se amado pela primeira vez em sua vida.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Ainda é difícil imaginar Severus virgem, mas eu agora faço.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos.**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo onze**

Sirius estava sentado à mesa a beber uma xícara de café se perguntando quanto tempo antes que ele viu seu afilhado, mas ele também estava querendo saber como foi à noite passada. Ele sabia que Harry era um jovem muito tímido e ontem ele foi francamente assustado, que Sirius compreendido. Harry nunca tinha tido relações sexuais antes, ele nunca tinha feito mais do que beijar uma garota que acabou por ser desastrosa como Harry colocou. Sirius ficou surpreso quando Severus confessou que nunca tinha tido relações sexuais antes de qualquer um, mas ele sabia que o homem estava muito confiante para que Sirius estivesse esperando que Severus tomasse o controle ontem à noite para que ele pudesse mostrar Harry exatamente o quão maravilhoso e gratificante sexo poderia ser.

Quando Sirius viu Harry caminhando em sua direção, ele sorriu, o cabelo de seu afilhado estava mais confuso do que ele já tinha visto, parecia que ele estava atordoado. Para Sirius seu afilhado parecia que ele passou a noite fazendo sexo, o que pode ser exatamente o que aconteceu em vez de apenas uma vez que é o que Sirius esperado. Harry só usava um roupão de banho que foi aberto no topo e Sirius tem que ver um monte de contusões leves ao redor do pescoço e peito de Harry, Sirius sabia que eles eram mordidas de amor.

-Hey Siri. -Harry disse feliz aplaudindo seu padrinho no ombro quando ele passou a fazer-se um café.

Sirius riu. -Siri, tudo bem, que e seu enorme sorriso bobo me diz tudo correu bem na noite passada.

-Oh Sirius, o sexo, foi muuuuito bom, Sev é muuuuito bom. Porque eu estive perdendo meu tempo lutando bruxos das trevas, quando eu poderia ter sido fodendo o homem no colchão ou em sua mesa?

Sirius começou a rir então ele viu Severus que hesitou como ele estava caminhando em direção a eles, corando intensamente.

-Parece que você trouxe o nosso afilhado fora de seu escudo Severus.

-Sim, bem. -Severus corou novamente.

-Sevie. -Harry sorriu em seguida, ele colocou o copo para baixo e passou os braços em torno de Severo, enterrando a cabeça no peito do homem. Ele sorriu quando sentiu braços embrulhe em torno dele.

-Ok, você pode me chamar de Sev, mas Sevie está indo um pouco longe meu amor.

-Oh, eu gosto disso, mas tudo bem, Sev é, se você prometer-me foder de novo.

-O que você fez para meu afilhado? -Sirius perguntou divertido.

-Exatamente o que ele fez comigo, eu pensei que estava fazendo amor com um jovem tímido, mas eu tenho um leão que não tem medo de nada.

-Ah, tão jovem Harry aqui assumiu o controle, não é algo que eu estava esperando para ouvir, na verdade eu não estava à espera de ouvir muita coisa e que eu ouvi me surpreendeu mais do que qualquer coisa tem antes.

-Oh, ele assumiu o controle; ao ponto que ele tinha me amarrado à cama.

Sirius riu, Harry riu. -Foi divertido fazer você perdê-lo Sev e sabendo que eu poderia fazer isso para você me fez querer continuar. Mas você tomou o controle depois disso.

-Isso eu fiz, agora me deixe tomar um café Harry.

-Oh bem. -Harry beijou Severo peito completamente vestido antes de beijar seus lábios, em seguida, ele se sentou, pegando seu próprio café.-Então, como foi Remus, Tonks e Teddy?

-Tudo de bom e Remus me afastou, ele disse que sabia Albus estava tramando algo e que tinha algo a ver com você. Ele admitiu que nunca confiasse inteiramente em Albus, e não quando se trata de você, mas ele sabia que ele estava lutando para a luz.

-Então você explicar tudo para Lupin? -Severus perguntou quando ele se sentou ao lado de Harry, colocando um braço em volta dele à outra mão segurando a taça.

-Eu finalmente fiz, algumas coisas surpreenderam algumas coisas que não fez você foi o mais surpreendente. Ele sabia o quão perto você e Lily estavam tão ele entende que ela iria querer alguém além de mim para estar lá para Harry se algo acontecesse com ela e James. Eu nunca disse a ele sobre Lily ser um vidente, só que ela sabia que as coisas e deixaram tanto de você informações. Eu acho que Remus sabe que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas ele também sabe o quão poderoso é Albus, então ele era bom com nós manter certos detalhes segredo.

-Eu confio Remus; Eu só não conheço tão bem assim. Eu sei que vou ter tempo para conhecer Remus e Tonks e eu quero. De qualquer forma, quando é que vamos para o Profeta Diário?

-Logo, para que possamos levá-los a liberar a declaração, mas primeiro vocês dois tem que escrever. Desde que nós estamos mantendo o nome de Severo de fora por enquanto, será principalmente sobre o seu casamento que Lily tinha organizado enquanto ela ainda estava grávida. Albus não vai entrar nesses arquivos e se ele fez, então, que não ficaria bem para ele.

-Ele precisa ser cuidado, ele poderia usar alguém, porém, que não está para além dele. Eu preciso voltar a Hogwarts. Eu disse a Albus que eu tinha gripe, mas como ele sabe que eu fazer todas as poções para Poppy para que ele soubesse que eu iria cuidar de mim mesmo. Os alunos podem não estar lá ainda, mas o castelo ainda precisa de muito trabalho e ele tem todo o pessoal que trabalha constantemente.

-Então, vamos tomar café da manhã, em seguida, fazer a declaração. Mas você estará de volta hoje à noite, certo? -Harry perguntou nervosamente.

-Sim, logo depois que eu terminar o trabalho que ele tem atribuído para mim. Não se preocupe Harry; Eu não deveria ser tarde, mas se você está dormindo eu vou acordá-lo de uma maneira que você nunca vai esquecer.

Harry gemeu alto quando seu corpo caiu, sua respiração pegou, seus olhos estavam dilatados, e então ele estava ofegante.

-Oh Severus, você é média; olha o que você fez para ele, ele fez uma bagunça tremenda, eu gosto.

Harry se recompôs; ele deu um tapa Sirius antes de ver o sorriso de satisfação no rosto de Severus; aquele olhar foi o suficiente para Harry a perdoá-lo, principalmente. Ele sorriu maliciosamente para trás quando sua mão deslizou para cima da coxa de Severus e cercou o bojo, ele apertou suavemente e esfregou os olhos, mas permaneceu em Severus face.

Sirius continuou rindo enquanto ele observava o controle estrito normalmente e sem emoção Severus Snape perder e ele sabiam exatamente o que seu afilhado estava fazendo. Ele imaginou que ele iria deixá-los para que, em seguida, começou o café da manhã.

-Agora nós dois vamos estar frustrado até hoje à noite. -Harry sorriu, em seguida, tirou a mão fora de Severus totalmente ereto pênis.

Severus rosnou. -Vou ter que ter cuidado com o que digo ou faço a você meu jovem amante, mas não posso dizer que não vai ser divertido. Agora, enquanto o seu padrinho está trabalhando no café da manhã, podemos trabalhar sobre a declaração a respeito de nosso casamento.

-Boa idéia. -Harry acenou com a mão fazendo Severus levantar as sobrancelhas, pergaminho, uma pena e tinta voaram em direção a ele, pousando suavemente sobre a mesa.

-Mostra fora. -Sirius murmurou enquanto ele sorriu para Harry.

-Sem varinha mágica, eu não estava esperando isso. -Severus sorriu.

-Hum, quando ele destruiu a alma dentro de mim eu tenho um aumento de poder. No começo eu pensei que era porque ele tinha ido embora e meu poder se acalmar, mas ainda é o mesmo.

-A alma parou o seu pleno poder emergente. Eu nunca pensei nisso, mas eu deveria ter. Eu sei que Lily era poderosa, tão poderosa e eu vi algumas das magias seu pai utilizado. Eu costumava vê-lo lutar com magias, mesmo simples, agora eu sei por quê.

-Como quando você estava nos ensinando feitiços não-verbais, eu apenas não poderia obtê-lo, mas agora eu faço tudo sem falar.

-Talvez agora você possa aprender a fechar a sua mente, eu não iria colocá-lo passado Albus para tentar entrar na sua mente para descobrir quem você é casado também.

-Eu posso isso aconteceu depois de Dobby morreu, eu estava com tanta raiva e tão chateado que eu podia sentir Voldemort, mas eu era capaz de impedir sua saída. Assim, mesmo que você disse que não deve usar as emoções ao fechar sua mente parecia funcionar para mim e eu continuei a usá-lo até que eu estava pronto para entrar e ver o que ele estava em cima também.

-Isso funciona para você o que é incomum, mas devemos testá-lo contra alguém poderoso.

-Você é assim você pode ver se as minhas barreiras são fortes o suficiente para manter Dumbledore para fora.

-Então, podemos testá-lo no fim de semana, eu provavelmente estará cansado demais para se concentrar na Oclumência pelo tempo que eu ficar longe de Hogwarts. Agora vamos fazer esta declaração para que ele não souber de nada que ele faz você vai chegar a se casar com essa menina.

Harry sorriu e beijou Severo na bochecha antes de os dois sentaram falando sobre seu casamento. Eles fizeram-se não quer dizer que Harry se casou com uma mulher ou um homem, só que ele era casado e como sua mãe tinha assinado o contrato quando tinha três meses de gravidez. Harry queria dizer a algumas pessoas, pessoalmente, que ele era gay para que eles concordassem em deixá-lo fora da declaração. Sirius assistiu Harry e Severo interagir como ele preparou café da manhã, o que ele disse para Harry estava certo, Severus era o seu tipo, mas Sirius estava vendo o quanto eles parecia se encaixar, como o casal perfeito, e como Lily disse almas gêmeas e Sirius não podia estar mais satisfeito para seu afilhado.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Harry tarado e controlar heinnn. Hummmmmmmmmmm como gosto disso**

**Espero que vocês gostem, espero vê-las nos próximos capítulos, eu agradeço a todos os reviews que eu recebo diariamente!**

**Espero próximos reviews :D**

**Ate os próximos capítulos**

**Fui…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo doze**

Sirius e Harry entraram na área de recepção do Profeta Diário, foram apenas alguns segundos antes que eles foram cercados por repórteres ou apenas pessoal, todas as perguntas gritando que eles ignoravam. Eles só empurraram até que encontrou seu caminho para o escritório que precisavam.

-Sr. Potter, Sr. Black, presumo que você está aqui para nos informar sobre quem possui o Profeta Diário.

-Sabemos que é Harry o dono da propriedade desse papel, nós estávamos apenas esperando o momento certo para entrar. Mas meu afilhado tem uma declaração de que ele gostaria de liberar, na primeira página, naturalmente.

-Mas eu também quero deixar bem claro que se eu não aprová-lo, nada sobre mim, Sirius, ou meus amigos mais próximos é publicado. -Harry entregou sua declaração, em seguida, sentou-se ao lado de Sirius.

-Então sua mãe, você ligado, isto não diz a quem.

-Não, isso não acontece e estamos mantendo-o assim. Tanto de nós gostaria de algum tempo antes de a notícia se espalha como para quem é essa pessoa. Assim, mesmo que este foi um contrato de casamento que fazemos cuidar uns dos outros e ter por um tempo. Ambos acreditamos que a nossa relação com o crescer.

-O que eu observei Harry e seu parceiro... Vão ter um relacionamento longo e amoroso, eles se encaixam bem em conjunto. Para mim, eles são perfeitos um para o outro em todos os sentidos, muito semelhantes.

-Então, como guardião do Sr. Potter você aprova esta Sr. Black?

-Eu faço, mas Harry nunca soube nada disso, então quando eu expliquei que eu teria de encontrar alguém para que ele se casasse com a idade de vinte e um, se ele não encontrar alguém a si mesmo, nós nos sentamos e Harry explicou o que ele quer um parceiro. Fico feliz que ele fez, porque tudo o que ele disse foi oposta a quem eu teria escolhido. Com a vida de Harry, com Voldemort, ele é um jovem muito sério e tranquilo, então ele precisa de alguém semelhante e seu parceiro é. Mas eu teria aprovado de qualquer maneira; era o desejo de Lily para Harry e essa pessoa a entrar.

-Então este será lançado à primeira coisa na parte da manhã, mas nenhum de vocês disseram se é um homem ou mulher.

-Neste momento nós não estamos dizendo, já é bastante atenção agora, meu parceiro não precisa disso ou quer. Meu parceiro é uma pessoa muito reservada, assim como eu sou. -Harry podia ver o homem tentando olhar para o anel em sua mão, mas Harry teve que acabar assim que o P no anel Prince foi virada para baixo: -Agora, além de liberar o que eu quiser, ou Sirius quer, eu quero fazer algo mais claro sobre o que é publicado. Se por algum motivo as minhas novas regras não forem seguidas, então vou fechar este papel para baixo em um piscar de olhos.

-Eu entendo, vamos seguir suas orientações. Mas este é um papel muito popular e aquele que todo mundo lê para receber as últimas notícias.

-Oh, eu sei, mas nada disso me interessa. Eu tive essa mentira de papel sobre mim tantas vezes, mas então eu não podia fazer nada para impedi-lo, agora eu posso e eu vou. Primeira Rita Skeeter é nunca ser empregado por este papel novamente, ela não pode mesmo apresentar histórias menos que eu aprová-lo, ou Sirius aprove.

-Nenhum de nós nunca ter sido capaz de controlar Skeeter, que vai mudar, mas eu concordo com você. Eu preferiria para imprimir a verdade e os fatos, e não mentiras e insinuações.

-Ótimo, agora, nada de Albus Dumbledore está para ser lançado sem a nossa aprovação. Ele poderia ter me ajudado a vencer Voldemort e ele estava fazendo tudo o que podia para o lado da luz, mas ele é um homem manipulador e que é uma coisa que eu odeio. Além disso, se alguma coisa pelos meus amigos ou a família Weasley vem, mais uma vez estamos a aprová-la em primeiro lugar.

-Muito bem, vamos precisar de uma lista dos nomes dos amigos.

-Isso não será necessário, basta contatar-nos se alguém escreve sobre mim, Sirius, meu parceiro, ou amigos.

-Uma coisa que o Sr. Potter, você é nosso herói mundial, as pessoas querem saber mais sobre você. Se você não vai deixar que nada se publiquemos histórias em seguida irá aparecer em outros jornais e revistas que podem ser cheio de mentiras. Então, se você concorda talvez você pudesses liberar uma declaração sobre a sua vida, só de vez em quando, para manter os leitores felizes. Isso não é apenas para esse futuro papel, mas vai impedir que as pessoas acreditem nas mentiras que poderiam ficar impressas em outro lugar.

Harry olhou para Sirius. -O que você acha?

-Ele faz todo o sentido e as pessoas não querem ouvir de você. Agora eu sei que você é uma pessoa privada Harry, para que você não tem que entrar em detalhes, apenas dar-lhes alguma coisa.

-Tudo bem, comigo que vai ser fácil, mas qualquer coisa que eu quiser adicionar sobre você, ou alguém próximo de mim, eu vou pedir em primeiro lugar.

-Ei, você me conhece, eu realmente não me importo e não é como se eu tiver algo a esconder, eu nunca fui o tipo tímido, como o seu pai.

-Sim, eu sei Sirius, mas eu ainda vou perguntar. Muito bem, eu vou... Eventualmente enviar em uma pequena declaração ou história.

-Maravilhoso, agora uma pergunta, se você não se importa você e seu parceiro, que um vai carregar o seu filho?

-Agora que daria muito, muito sorrateiro, mas você vai descobrir isso quando estamos prontos.

-Eu não estava tentando ser sorrateiro Sr. Potter, que era apenas curiosidade como eu sei que uma criança vai ser concebida dentro de um ano.

-Tudo bem, mas eu vou colocar uma declaração se quando se está grávida.

-É justo, por que você está aqui, porém, você pode me dizer como o seu relacionamento com o seu padrinho é? Peço principalmente por causa do que eu sei e ouvido, você está dois homens muito diferentes, por isso mais uma vez eu sou apenas um curioso.

-Nós somos diferentes; Eu gosto de enrolar Harry até que eu faço um pouco.

-Sim, ele vai me envergonhar, sempre que a oportunidade vem por aí, mas ele me faz rir. Com a minha vida, especialmente ao longo dos últimos sete anos, eu tive muito pouco para rir. Como Neville Longbottom me disse há não muito tempo, a única vez que ele me viu rir fora do campo de Quadribol, especialmente quando nós ganhamos. Sirius vai me contar histórias sobre como ele era como um estudante de Hogwarts, que meu pai se levantou para, suas detenções, o problema que se levantou para ele. Eu não sei muito sobre os meus pais por isso é bom ouvir nada, mas de ouvir as coisas que meu pai fez para acabar em detenções é sempre divertido de se ouvir.

-Há uma grande quantidade de livros que mencionam seus pais, eu tenho certeza que você poderia encontrar a informação.

-É verdade, mas quando entrei pela primeira vez no mundo mágico e descobri que meus pais foram assassinados a última coisa que eu queria era ler sobre como eles morreram. Eu disse isso uma vez, a um amigo, que criança quer ler sobre como seus pais foram assassinados por Voldemort.

-Então, isso é verdade, você não sabia que cerca de seus pais até que você começou em Hogwarts?

Harry olhou para Sirius, que acenou com a cabeça: - Não, eu não, eu nem sabia o nome deles. Meus... Parentes não eram boas pessoas, eles me odiavam e odiavam eles magia. A irmã da minha mãe era uma cadela que estava com ciúmes da minha mãe, eles se odiavam que piorou quando minha mãe freqüentou Hogwarts. Não havia um pouco de amor ou afeto naquela casa, eu era basicamente o seu escravo. Como disseram, eles queriam bater a magia fora de mim. Agora vou permitir que a ser publicado, mas eu não quero qualquer tipo de mentiras, fatos torcidas, ou insinuações para ir com ele. Agora eu estou tentando esquecer essa parte da minha vida já existiu, eu não quero continuar sendo lembrado disso.

-O que eu entendo, mas pelo que eu descobri e ouvi você foi colocado lá para proteção. O sacrifício de sua mãe deu-lhe uma proteção de amor, o que é raro, mas também lhe deu uma proteção sangue. Então você está dizendo que não havia amor, e pelo que eu sei sobre o que significaria que a proteção do amor não teria funcionado.

-É verdade, não teria como eles me odiavam e Petúnia odiava minha mãe. Mas a proteção do sangue nunca trabalhou, nunca funcionou. Primeiro foi Petúnia foi adotado, para que ela não era sangue e, segundo, Voldemort fez-se com o meu sangue para que se houvesse uma proteção, então ele teve a mesma proteção. Esses fatos só vieram à tona há não muito tempo, mas pelo que eu descobri quando lançaram enfermarias de proteção que você vê-los brilhar no momento em que são feitas estas não teria funcionado que deveria ter sido óbvio. Enfim, tudo o que pode ser publicado, mas eu gostaria que a história principal na primeira página a ser sobre o meu casamento e como eu estou muito feliz com o meu parceiro, eu estou olhando para frente a uma vida maravilhosa e cumprindo com essa pessoa, ao longo com a família também.

Harry e Sirius se levantaram, mas assim como o homem que balançou as duas mãos em seguida, viu o herói da licença mundo bruxo. Mas ouvir o que Harry Potter disse sobre a proteção deu-lhe idéias para uma grande história, especialmente desde que o jovem herói disse que poderia ser publicado.

Sirius e Harry deixaram o profeta diário, mas em vez de ir direto para casa, eles decidiram procurar alguns móveis para a casa que maneira Sirius poderia devolver o mobiliário antigo de volta ao Largo Grimmauld. Harry ainda podia ver os seus amigos lá; dessa forma que ninguém nunca vai saber sobre sua casa, que lhe dará Harry, Severus e Sirius alguma privacidade.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmm loucura... Harry dono de um jornal? Isso sim que é vida hein!**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos.**

**Ate breve…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo treze**

Fred e George Weasley foram quase terminando o conserto de sua loja e estocando seus produtos. Ambos acreditavam que seria apenas mais um par de semanas antes que eles pudessem finalmente abrir WWW. Eles estavam tendo seu pequeno-almoço no andar superior plana acima da loja quando o correio coruja chegou. Fred deu um Knut em sua bolsa enquanto George removido o Profeta Diário.

-Ei, olha, Harry se casou. -George sorriu.

-Grande, que também?

-Ela não diz, apenas que é que ele está feliz e sua mãe assinou o contrato quando ela estava grávida. Nós vamos ter que fazer uma visita ao nosso maravilhoso benfeitor para descobrir quem impediu o salvador.

-Se ele não publicá-lo, então eu duvido que ele vá nos dizer George. Oh, mas mãe e Ginny não estão indo para ser feliz.

-Harry nunca pagou Ginny qualquer atenção, mas a nossa irmãzinha é muito insistente para Harry.

-Ela não é o tipo dele em tudo e com o som deste artigo que Harry e seu parceiro... Escreveram eles são muito semelhantes. Eu quero saber quem ele é, homem ou mulher?

-Meu caro Fred, Harry é definitivamente gay, por isso é macho se ele está feliz. Eu tentei dizer a Ginny que uma vez, ela nunca tomou qualquer aviso prévio.

-Nosso irmão bebê está crescendo Georgie, muito em breve ele será um pai.

-Sim, ele vai Freddy, outro pequeno Potter correndo por aí.

Na Toca Arthur acabou de remover o Profeta Diário da coruja. –Droga.

-Arthur, o que é isso? -Molly correu.

-Harry, ele é casado e ele diz que está feliz.

-Albus disse que a assinatura do Sirius não iria ficar então ele sabia que alguém deve ter assinado o contrato de casamento. Ele apenas explicou que depois que eu disse a ele Harry havia retirado o anel Potter do cofre. Eu realmente pensei que ele ia se casar com Ginny especialmente quando o vi retirar o anel de Potter de Gringotes. Temos um ano antes que possamos convencê-lo a se divorciar e casar-se com Ginny.

-Mas ele disse que está feliz, que ele sabe que eles vão ter uma vida longa juntos.

-Quem vai ter uma vida longa juntos? -Charlie perguntou como ele entrou na cozinha com Ron, Ginny e Hermione.

-Harry, ele é casado. -disse Arthur zangado.

-Bom, espero que quem quer que seja o trata bem.-Charlie bocejou faltando os olhares de sua irmã, irmão, pais e Hermione.

-Ele deveria me casar. -Ginny choramingou, mas ela também fez parecer que ela estava chateada.

-Ele não se sente assim em relação a você Ginny, eu acho que você precisa encontrar alguém. Quem ele se casar de qualquer maneira, alguém Sirius escolheu? -Charlie perguntou.

-Eles não dizem Harry não quer liberar essa informação como ambos são pessoas privadas.

-Eu vou escrever para Harry, descobrir quem ele se casou. Mas se é alguém Sirius escolheu, então ele não soa como uma pessoa que se importa se seu nome estava no papel. -disse Hermione.

-Sirius não pegar, Lily Potter fez quando ela ainda estava grávida. Ela deixou informações para Harry.

-Eu vou escrever e felicitá-lo, eu só espero que ele esteja feliz. De qualquer forma, eu tenho que ir, grande dia. -disse Charlie pegar algum brinde, então lotado a casa.

-Nós nunca vamos conseguir seu dinheiro agora. -disse Ginny com raiva.

-Em anos de tempo, então temos certeza de que ele se divorcia esta pessoa, alguma cadela que quer ser conhecida como Sra. Potter, eu aposto qualquer coisa. -Molly rosnou.

Harry decidiu que iria devolver o mobiliário para Grimmauld Place no caso de alguém apareceu agora ele está de casamento era a céu aberto. Sirius ficado em sua verdadeira casa e estava indo para configurar seu novo mobiliário.

Harry acabado de colocar sua cama antiga de volta no quarto em Grimmauld Place; ele estava indo lá embaixo quando ouviu o flu. Harry sorriu imensamente enquanto descia as escadas, porque ele tinha uma sensação de que ele sabia quem seria e ele estava certo.

-Que dia maravilhoso Dumbledore.

-Harry, você soa muito alegre, o que causou isso?

Como se você não soube, Harry pensou consigo mesmo: - Oh estar casada com uma pessoa maravilhosa, minha mãe definitivamente sabia como escolher a pessoa certa. Então, o que o traz aqui?

-Para explicar que seu pai realmente queria que você se relacionar com a senhorita Weasley.

-Nunca, ela não é certa para mim; Expliquei que a Sirius quando você perguntou então eu disse a ele o que era o meu tipo. De qualquer forma, para que possa entender outra razão Ginny não é adequado para mim para além de nós somos completamente opostos e eu provavelmente enfeitiçá-la toda vez que ela gritasse. Agora que eu sou muito mais poderosa que ela não teria a menor chance contra mim. Realmente, ela precisa de alguém como ela, alto, muito alto para o meu gosto e alguém que não se importa de cabeças vermelhas. Outra razão que ela não é certa para mim, eu vejo uma cabeça vermelha e eu penso na minha mãe, que iria colocar um amortecedor sobre quaisquer sentimentos românticos, você não acha? De qualquer forma, eu estou tão feliz que eu sou em todo o lugar, agora, o que eu estava dizendo é que eu sou gay, Ginny não tem, digamos que os atributos certos que me atrai, você pode se relacionar que você não pode Dumbledore, você é gay ou eram. Ei, se você não tem sexo por metade da sua vida faz com que ainda fazem você é gay?

-Você namorou a senhorita Chang Harry, então eu duvido que você seja gay.

-Aquele encontro foi um desastre, mas eu fiquei pensando sobre aqueles tempos. Tudo o que estava acontecendo, Voldemort naturalmente, mas que a cadela Umbridge, em seguida, Fudge, tudo o que realmente tornou difícil para mim pensar sobre a minha sexualidade. Mas eu tenho uma suspeita de não muito tempo depois do meu encontro com Cho, encontrei-me babando sobre esse cara, no ano seguinte eu continuei a ter sonhos sobre ele. De qualquer forma, desde que me casei com um cara que eu posso te dizer agora que eu sou definitivamente gay, o sexo é ótimo, o melhor sentimento do mundo e o que ele faz para mim, hmmm. De qualquer forma, Sirius está esperando por mim; vamos ver Teddy, Remus e Tonks. Nós somos mais do que em hoje em dia, por isso, se você quiser pegar nos poderia ser melhor se você coruja primeiro. -Harry deliberadamente virou as costas para pegar sua bolsa, ele sentiu-o instantaneamente, Dumbledore estava tentando empurrar passado seu barreiras para ver quem ele era casado.-não vai funcionar Dumbledore, meu escudo Oclumência são impenetráveis e realmente, que foi bastante rude de você, eu não aprecio você fazendo isso. Agora me vou. -Harry virou-se para trás e olhou.-Eu provavelmente poderia adquirir o seu passado, você realmente quer me encontrar todos os seus pequenos segredos sujos. Seus segredos fariam grande leitura, para alguns de qualquer maneira. Então, que tal você voltar para seu pequeno escritório onde você se sinta importante, pois a partir de agora, você não é nada para mim. -Harry sorriu, em seguida, virou-se no local de fuga do Largo Grimmauld, mas ele fez isso para mostrar Dumbledore um pouco de seu poder. Ninguém pode aparatar ou desaparatar de dentro Largo Grimmauld, semelhante à Hogwarts, Harry ainda simplesmente desapareceu diante dos olhos de Albus Dumbledore.

Harry deu um passo em sua casa para ver Sirius sentado no sofá, mas na pequena mesa na frente dele eram pilhas de cartas.

-Bem, nós dissemos que teríamos respostas sobre o meu casamento. -Harry riu, em seguida, sentou-se ao lado de seu padrinho.

-Por que você está tão feliz com tudo isso, você odeia o e-mail que você recebe hoje?

-Dumbledore estalou, eu realmente colocá-lo em seu lugar. Primeiro curso sobre Ginny não ser o meu tipo e como eu expliquei isso para você, então como minha mãe sabia que seria perfeito. Finalmente, eu disse a ele que eu era gay, ele não acredita ou que ele fez e fingiu que não o fez. Então eu expliquei como eu tinha sonhos com um cara, mas agora eu sou casada com um cara e que o sexo era o melhor. De qualquer forma, eu deliberadamente me virei para pegar minha bolsa, ele tentou entrar na minha mente, não poderia ter passado minhas barreiras. Eu ameacei fazer o mesmo e aprender todos os seus pequenos segredos e publicá-los. O olhar em seu rosto era muito divertido.

-Você é filho de James, eu sei que você é mais parecido com Lily, mas de vez em quando você vai fazer ou dizer algo que é tão parecido com James. Eu me pergunto como as cabeças vermelhas estão tomando a notícia?

-Eu tenho certeza que vamos ouvir se não tiver. -Harry acenou com a mão para a pilha de cartas. Ele ordenados por eles até que encontrou um com caligrafia familiar. -Vamos ver o que ela tem a dizer.

-Hermione?

-Sim. -Harry desdobrou a carta e leu: -Querido Harry, eu vou estar aparecendo na tarde de hoje, mas por que não convidou seus melhores amigos para o casamento, Ron não está feliz, ele pensou que seria melhor homem no dia em que se casasse. Estou curioso para saber quem sua mãe ligada a você, eu sei que ela estava perto dos Bones, e do Longbottom, assim é Susan ou Neville? Tem que ser um deles como eu não pode pensar em mais ninguém a sua mãe se uniriam com ele. De qualquer forma, vamos conversar quando chegarmos lá, oh Ginny é tão desolado, você sabe que ela te ama Harry, eu ainda acredito que você deveria ter lhe dado a chance. Você poderia ter namorado durante o próximo par de anos e eu tenho certeza que você teria desenvolvido sentimentos por ela. Ela sempre te amou desde que ela tinha onze anos, agora ela está em seu quarto chorando seus olhos para fora. De qualquer forma, vê-lo muito em breve, amor Hermione.

-O que um monte de merda, ela realmente se esforça para colocá-lo em não ela. -Sirius balançou a cabeça.-companheiro desculpe, eu sei que deve doer pensar como seus amigos te traíram.

-Sim, mas eu tenho você, Sev, Teddy, Remus e Tonks, eu também tenho os meus amigos de verdade e eu estou indo para obter Luna e Neville aqui em breve para que eles possam ouvir tudo. Isso é uma coisa que eu sei sobre esses dois, se eu disser-lhes-lhes algo em confiança que nunca vou contar a ninguém, eles nunca me há de trair.

-Eles são os verdadeiros amigos, agora vamos ficar preso em todas as suas cartas de fãs, mas verificar se há maldições de todas as meninas que você chateado, corações estão quebrando em todo o mundo mágico de hoje. Harry Potter, o salvador do mundo bruxo está tomado.

Harry fez uma careta para Sirius que deu a sua casca como uma gargalhada que fez Harry sorrir, ele nunca poderia ficar com raiva de seu padrinho Sirius e sabia disso.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Francamente nunca poderia imaginar que Hermione Granger fosse querer que Harry fosse infeliz num casamento.**

**Enfim espero que gostem do capitulo, encontro vocês nos próximos capítulos.**

**Ate breve!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo quatorze**

Harry e Sirius estavam sentados em um dos sofás do lugar em Grimmauld; Ambos tinham uma bebida na mão. Se alguém os viu parecia que eles eram apenas dois membros da família que se senta em sua casa aproveitando o tempo juntos e é isso que Harry e Sirius queriam que todos acreditassem, eles não queriam que ninguém pegasse o fato de que eles não vivem ali não mais.

Foi apenas uma hora e três bebidas mais tarde que Hermione, Rony e Gina saíram da lareira. Harry e Sirius notaram Hermione automaticamente olhar para o anel na mão esquerda de Harry, mas, novamente, Harry tinha voltado para baixo.

-Você perdeu comemorando comigo; Vou comemorar com meu amante esta noite. Oh, eu não posso esperar para voltar para a cama com o meu namorado.

-Quer parar com isso Harry, que tem sido um tempo desde que eu tinha um sexo e tudo que vocês dois faz é sexo e depois falar sobre isso, que me frustra.

-Pode parar você me enrolando o tempo todo Sirius. De qualquer forma, não é meus amigos vão me felicitar pelo meu casamento amoroso maravilhoso?

-Sim, parabéns, mas você poderia ter-nos, pelo menos, convidado. -disse Hermione secamente.

-Ele foi privativo e é assim que nós dois queríamos isso.

-Eu não vou parabenizá-lo, como eu acredito que você deve ter namorado Ginny, você é perfeito para o outro. -disse Ron.

Harry começou a rir fazendo Sirius rir. -Ele está brincando, certo, não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que ela é perfeita para mim, meu amor é perfeito para mim.

-Isso é duro Harry, você não pode ver Ginny está chateado. Agora, após o ano em que você se divorciar dessa pessoa e se casar com Ginny, então você vai ver como certo que ela é para você. -disse Hermione.

-Você realmente acha que pode me dizer o que fazer você realmente é se a si mesmo se você acreditar nisso. Agora, como o que você disse isso nunca vai acontecer, eu amo o meu amante, agora me deixe dizer-lhe porque eu nunca conseguia olhar para ela assim. Existem algumas razões, uma realmente importante. Primeiro, porém, se ela gritasse como ela faz... Muito, gostaria de enfeitiçá-la tão mal que ela iria acabar uma muda, eu odeio a gritaria e eu odeio pessoas mandonas, ela é como sua mãe Ron, muito mandona, sempre tentando controlar tudo e todos. Me, eu controlo a minha vida e tudo o que acontece, ou em torno de minha vida. Outra razão, ela é uma cabeça vermelha, não me interpretem mal, eu tenho um monte de amigos dirigidos vermelhos, mas eu nunca poderia namorar um. Se eu estava tentando beijar uma cabeça vermelha eu pensaria em minha mãe.

-Gordura de Harry seria esvaziar de imediato, se ele pensasse em sua mãe. -Sirius sorriu.

-Verdade, em seguida, basta olhar para ela, realmente, eu tenho sido sentida por melhores pessoas, mas a razão principal, algo que eu descobri no quinto ano, não muito tempo depois que eu encontrado Cho. Comecei a olhar para essa pessoa, estavam babando por esta pessoa. No ano seguinte, tudo o que eu continuei fazendo estava sonhando com essa pessoa.

-As fantasias sexuais, e não sonhos companheiro. -Sirius sorriu novamente.

-É verdade, eu tenho que tentarem algumas dessas fantasias, pode ser divertido. Você precisaria deixar embora Sirius; ou você pode ver a minha bunda bombeamento de distância.

Sirius começou a rir. -Eu vi que, com o seu pai, por que você deveria ser diferente?

-Você está descobrindo mais a cada dia o quanto eu sou como ele mesmo se eu ainda sou como minha mãe. Mas ela tinha instintos sobre mim onde meu pai não o fez. Enfim, de volta para o meu principal motivo, acontece que eu sou gay, amo porra, meu homem no colchão. Mas eu tenho que dizer isso, ele é enorme eu mal podia andar nos últimos dois dias.

-Harry, você não é gay, você está confuso. Você teve uma vida ruim e você não está pensando direito. -disse Hermione em sua voz certinha.

-Realmente, hey Ron, você chupar pau ou levá-la na bunda?

-O Quê!? Não, é claro que eu não iria nem seria você ou Sirius.

-Eu faço, eu amo isso, eu chupar o pau seco, então ele leva um tempo para se levantar de novo só assim eu posso senti-lo bater no fundo da minha garganta. Eu amo essa sensação, oh agora eu estou me ligar novamente. Eu não posso esperar até que ele está em casa, esperam-nos a desaparecer Sirius.

-Eu já sabia que iria acontecer Harry, mesmo antes dele sair para o trabalho que vocês dois eram todos uns sobre os outros.

-Ele é tão perfeito, ele acha que eu sou assim. -Harry sorriu em seguida, enfrentou seus amigos ou como Harry pensava neles agora, ex amigos.-Então você vê, vocês muito bem poderiam desistir, vamos ter uma vida longa e amorosa maravilhosa juntos. Uma coisa que eu amo sobre o meu marido, ele é como eu, nós dois éramos virgens. Isso é algo Ginny pode ter que fingir que eu sei que ela transou com um par de caras enquanto estávamos longe, um disse-me em grandes detalhes o que eles fizeram e onde eles fizeram isso. Eu perguntei-lhe se ele queria um relacionamento com Ginny, ele disse que não, que era só sexo para aliviar o seu stress. Você sabe que me surpreendeu já que você é mãe parece querer todos os seus filhos a permanecer virgens até que se casem. Você não pode com Charlie; ele é um espírito tão livre.

-Isso nunca aconteceu, eu estive me guardando para você. -disse Ginny soando chateado ela ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-Quem lhe disse que Harry está mentindo, Ginny é inocente. -disse Ron fazendo Harry e Sirius começou a rir de novo.-Ela é e não é engraçada.

-Ron, você esqueceu sobre o aumento de poder que eu tenho, eu sou capaz de ver a verdade para mim. Você vê no começo eu não acreditava que Michael, mas eu fui a sua mente e viu quem ele transou. Ele disse que ela não era virgem na época, porém, eu nunca verificado para isso. Então se você tem um problema, então vá falar com Michael e quem transou sua irmãzinha antes dele. De qualquer forma, Sirius e eu estamos prestes a sair, nós temos planos antes do meu homem chega a casa. -Harry e Sirius batido para trás as suas bebidas antes de se levantar.-Oh só para você entender por que você está errado sobre mim e porque eu sei que estou certo, a minha mãe era uma vidente, ela viu tudo isso, que eu me casaria, que me quer, porque eles me amam, não deve ser usado por qualquer pessoa. De qualquer forma, você está pronto Sirius?

-Eu sou companheiro pronto, vamos lá. -Sirius estendeu a mão para Harry que os aparatou fora do lugar Grimmauld. Como normal, eles não aparatar direto para sua casa, eles foram para quatro lugares em primeiro lugar, em seguida, foi para casa, onde Harry viu Severus espera, ele correu e lançou-se nos braços de Severus fazendo Sirius rir enquanto caminhava passando deixando os dois homens sozinhos que provavelmente acabaria em seu quarto.

Depois de esgotar o outro, Severus e Harry ficaram deitados ao lado do outro na nova cama extragrande.

-Você parece muito feliz quando você me viu.

-Eu era e ainda sou, mas você saiu mais cedo esta manhã e cheguei em casa ontem à noite, então eu senti sua falta. Mas eu tinha um grande momento hoje, Dumbledore apareceu no Largo Grimmauld, Sirius e eu pensamos que eu deveria substituir o mobiliário para o caso. Ele tentou entrar em minha mente, não funcionou e ele podia ver que eu não estava feliz. Então eu disse a ele que iria encontrar todos os seus pequenos segredos sujos e todos pudessem lê-los para si mesmo. Eu nunca mencionei o Profeta Diário como ambos sabemos que ele vai tentar liberar essa história com eles primeiro. Quando cheguei em casa, havia uma pilha de cartas, uma de Hermione dizendo Ron estava chateado que ele não era o melhor homem, que Ginny estava de coração partido e que iria me ver em breve. Sirius e eu tivemos que ir para Grimmauld Place, fez parecer que estávamos em casa, tendo algumas bebidas quando eles saíram. Eu não poderia me ajudar Sev, eu tive que rir quando eles continuaram dizendo que eu seria perfeito para Ginny, então eles não acreditaram que eu era gay, eu estava confuso. Normalmente eu não disse nada pessoal, mas eu tinha que e os olhares em seus rostos foram inestimáveis.

-Eu estou indo para temer isso, o que você disse?

-Hermione estava falando sobre tudo o que eu tinha sido através de e eu não poderia ser gay. Então eu disse a Ron você iria chupar pau ou levá-la na bunda. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu superar seu choque Eu disse que eu adoro quando o pênis de meu amante está batendo no fundo da minha garganta, como eu sugá-lo seco. Eu não acho que eu já vi os três tão chocados ou calmos antes.

-Eu poderia apenas imaginar os olhares que eu vou receber quando este sai e os alunos estão de volta em Hogwarts. Mas estou feliz Albus percebeu o quão poderoso você é, mas sim, ele vai colocar essa história muito em breve. Draco está pronto para liberar isso que queremos. Então, o que aconteceu no Profeta Diário, uma vez que nunca tive a chance de falar sobre isso?

-Eu dei-lhes um pouco mais, cerca de Petúnia, como fui tratado pelos meus parentes trouxas e proteção. Eu disse que eles podem publicar isso, mas nosso casamento era para ser a história principal na primeira página no dia seguinte, sem o seu nome ser mencionado, o que era. Eu tinha o meu anel virou para baixo assim que não podia vê-lo, não demoraria muito para que todos possam pesquisar para descobrir o que era o anel Prince e você é o último Prince.

-Eu ia fazer o mesmo, mas eu desiludido. Se alguém viu um anel na mão esquerda que pode colocá-lo juntos.

-Sim, eles iriam, de qualquer maneira, eu estou com fome, eu tenho certeza que você é.

-Então vamos tomar banho e chegar ao térreo. -Severus puxou Harry para cima e, em vez de andar fora ele passou os braços ao redor de seu jovem amante e só ficou lá olhando para intensos olhos verdes, mas aqueles olhos verdes também foram olhando para intensos olhos escuros.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**A cada capitulo eu gosto mais, espero que vocês gostem e comentem…**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos.**

**Ate breve…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo quinze**

Harry e Severus entraram na cozinha, assim como Sirius tinha acabado de preparar o jantar para que os três homens sentaram-se, comer, enquanto conversavam.

-Então, quanto tempo você acha que antes de Albus libera sua própria declaração em algum pano de um papel? -Perguntou Sirius.

-Se ele está tão chateado e irritado como Harry disse então eu não pode vê-lo a ser mais do que alguns dias. Eu só o vi uma vez hoje e ele não parecia muito feliz. Agora ele sabe que eu era amigo de Lily tão poucos olhares meu caminho não foram inesperados, mas ele não parecia suspeito, apenas curioso.

-Bem, eu fiz deixar aqueles três saber que eu era casada com um homem para que você possa receber mais alguns olhares amanhã. Você sempre foi capaz de mantê-lo fora de sua mente para que eu duvide que ele fosse tentar que em você.

-Ele saberia que seria inútil. Não é algo que eu estou preocupado, quando ele descobre que sou eu, ele pode decidir me demitir.

-Estou pensando em falar com Kingsley sobre isso, o quanto estamos felizes e como minha mãe nos viu tendo uma grande vida juntos. Ele é agora um dos governadores que teriam de aprovar a destituição de qualquer equipe em Hogwarts, eu acho que ele não vai deixar isso acontecer, a menos que Dumbledore poderia provar que estava fazendo algo errado.

-O diretor não precisa de uma razão válida para remover um membro do pessoal. Mas eu só vou estar lá para o ano de qualquer maneira.

-Eu pensei que você queria permanecer em Hogwarts. -Harry disse olhando surpreso.

-Originalmente eu fiz, mas estou indo para ter um filho Harry, eu gostaria de gastar mais do que apenas à hora ou os dois impares com nosso filho. No momento em que ele descobre que ele vai ter me fazer mais patrulhas e mais detenções, nada para nos manter separados.

-Eu nunca pensei nisso, mas ele o faria. Ele fará de tudo para tentar forçar um divórcio, uma vez que o ano acabe. O que eu não entendo é por que ele escolheu Ginny Weasley e por que concordou com a Weasley isso? -Perguntou Sirius.

-Se eles realmente são apenas gananciosos e quero o meu dinheiro do que seria as pessoas perfeitas para ele usar. Eles concordam em permitir que sua filha de vincularem-se a mim, todos eles dividir o dinheiro.

-Sim, mas tenho que haver mais, eu só tenho a sensação de que Ginny foi escolhido por uma razão. Mas se ele fez plano isso anos atrás, então ele não deve ter falado com seus pais sobre isso ou ele teria percebido que um deles poderia trabalhar em um contrato de casamento para você. James nunca disse nada sobre isso comigo e ele me contava tudo. A única coisa que eu sei que ele nunca me disse que era sobre Severus também ser nomeado padrinho, mas Lily perguntou James manter isso para si mesmo, então eu entendo por que ele nunca me disse isso.

-Dumbledore disse que meu pai queria que esse casamento com Ginny, que teria sido dito, se isso fosse verdade, então ele mentiu sobre isso.

-Mesmo que eu acredito Sirius poderia saber se o seu pai fez isso Harry, pode haver uma chance de que seu pai fez isso, mas não teve tempo de contar a ninguém, incluindo Sirius. Pense nisso, Ginny é um ano inteiro mais jovem do que você é, a profecia foi dito a seus pais quando você tinha oito meses de idade.

-Mas quando a profecia foi feita James instantaneamente me disse, por isso todos os dias eu estava lá. Remus e eu gostaríamos de ir para fora, tentando reunir mais informações para o fim, mas gostaríamos de deixar cair em todos os dias para ter certeza de James, Lily e Harry foram bem. Outra coisa, James iria falar comigo muito em privado, principalmente sobre Harry, se eu ficaria bem para levá-lo se algo acontecesse a ele ou a Lily. Ele ficou três dias antes de morrer, quando eu os vi passada e que foi apenas porque estávamos ocupados com a ordem. Se houve algum tipo de acordo, então James teria me dito uma vez que ele sabia que Harry viria para mim se eles morreram.

-Sim, você não faz sentido e você sabia que James Potter mais do que ninguém fez. Então, sim, eu acredito que Albus mentiu sobre James concordando com Harry vínculo com Ginny. Outra coisa se fosse verdade, então James teria assinado o contrato, ele não teria sido capaz de uma vez que Lily e eu já tínhamos assinado um, enquanto ela ainda estava grávida.

-Sev. -Harry disse suavemente, enquanto olhava para a mesa, ele estava tentando reunir seus pensamentos.

Severus e Sirius tanto olharam para Harry, que ainda não olhou para cima ou falou. -Harry.

Harry lentamente olhou para seu marido: - Você disse que Dumbledore tem usado informações sobre você para fazer você fazer coisas que antes, coisas que você não quer fazer. Agora, se ele foi tão longe como usou a maldição Imperius em Sirius, ele mentiu para mim sobre meu pai tentou então entrar na minha mente, uma vez que ele sabe que está indo para divulgar essas coisas sobre você.

-Sim, ele vai não vai me fazer divorciar de você ou voltar a trabalhar para ele, mas ele vai usá-lo para me desacreditar e espera que o público vá fazer você se divorciar de mim.

-Isso não vai acontecer, como eu disse hoje, ninguém controla minha vida. Estamos casados; vamos resolver as coisas por meio como qualquer outro casal. Enfim, o que se você fizer isso primeiro?

-Faça o que primeiro?

-Ponha a sua própria história para fora, uma vez que eu possuo o Profeta Diário, podemos torná-lo um suplemento especial. Você pode colocar tudo no mesmo se você prefere mantê-lo privado, mas quando você está contra um homem que irá manipular alguém para conseguir o que quer, em seguida, ele vai fazê-lo de qualquer maneira, assim fazê-lo em seus termos. Posso acrescentar uma parte dizendo como eu sabia tudo sobre ele antes de nos casarmos; mesmo Sirius pode acrescentar que ele foi solicitado tudo antes de nos casarmos. Se você fizer isso antes dele as pessoas vão ler os fatos verdadeiros e não mentiras que ele é obrigado a fazer.

-Pode ser difícil, mas Severus, Harry tem um ponto. No momento em que ele sabe que ele vai tentar fazê-lo fora para ser o pior comensal da morte que havia. As pessoas iriam ler suas mentiras e acreditar nele, se ele conseguisse, em primeiro lugar. Harry vai ser pressionado de todos os lados para divorciar de você e levar seu filho para longe de você.

-Há muita coisa que vocês dois não sabe sobre a minha vida como um Comensal da Morte.

-Sirius e eu temos lidado com Comensais da Morte Sev; sabemos o que eles fizeram o que eles foram obrigados a fazer. Olhe para os pais de Neville, o que Bellatriz fez para eles. Nós sabemos que você deve ter feito coisas, mas você se arrependeu e você mudou de lado, então você concordou em me manter a salvo, embora eu fosse filho de seu inimigo. Eu acho que se todo mundo lê que eu te perdoei por seu passado e Sirius fez, então não cabe a ninguém para julgá-lo.

-Eu sei que você faz sentido, ele iria mentir e iria torcer os fatos. Bellatrix está morto assim, para todos nós sabemos que ele pode tentar fazer parecer que eu estava envolvido com a tortura do Longbottom, que eu não era.

-Antes de Severus faz isso Harry, fale com Kingsley. Foi-nos dito pelo ministro que Severus não receberiam punições e que desceu para o fato de que ele ajudou a protegê-lo ao longo dos últimos 17 anos e o fato de que ele se tornou um espião para o nosso lado durante a primeira guerra. Mas o que eu gostaria de saber é poderiam força pública Kingsley fazer Severus julgado agora, embora ele fosse inocentado.

-Ok, eu vou ter certeza que em primeiro lugar. Eu poderia ter protegido meu dinheiro dele, mas ele não vai parar de tentar me fazer casar com ela depois do fim do ano e ele vai usar todos os meios para conseguir isso, inclusive levando a carga para ter Severus trancado, que eu não vou deixar acontecer.

-Fale com o ministro, se é que podemos determinar que eu não vá ser preso, que faria você único em todos os sentidos para além do legalmente, então eu vou começar a escrever a minha história. Não vai ser bom para ler, para qualquer um e eu às vezes acreditam minhas boas ações não compensar todas as minhas más ações, que eu deveria ter sido punido pela minha parte na primeira guerra.

-Você não merece castigo Sev, seu papel era uma das mais perigosas, porque você poderia ter sido descoberto, a qualquer momento e todos nós sabemos o que Voldemort teria feito para você se o que acontecesse.

-À medida que Harry disse antes Severo, se ele pode perdoá-lo do que isso é tudo o que você deve se preocupar. Você fez a coisa certa no final, isso é tudo que importa. Só mais uma coisa, eu tenho certeza que Harry poderia convencer o Profeta Diário para obter uma declaração de Albus no que diz respeito a você, como você o apoiou espiado por ele mesmo que colocá-lo em perigo. Uma vez que Albus faz que fosse difícil voltar com isso, você não acha?

Uma vez que Harry viu Severus aceno de cabeça, ele suspirou de alívio. -De volta para o que você estava dizendo Sirius, soa como há uma razão pela qual Dumbledore escolheu Ginny. Foi chance de que eu me tornei amigo de Ron e se eu tivesse uma educação mais normal, então eu provavelmente gostaria de ter amigos ou sabia outros. Não havia nenhuma garantia que eu teria se tornado amigo de Ron, mesmo que eu estava esperando para fazer amigos. Ninguém pode fazer duas pessoas gostar um do outro, que quer fazer ou não fazer. Ok, sim, você não pode odiar alguém, mas isso não significa que seus amigos fecham com eles. Eu nunca realmente odiei Draco Malfoy, mas eu nunca poderia me ver como seu amigo. Agora fora de todos os onze anos de idade eu estava colocado com Rony, Neville, Dean e Seamus, mas eu poderia ter sido colocado em com qualquer um dos outros. Mais coisas estão acontecendo para mim agora eu sei a verdade, por que Ron pareceu concordar comigo sobre qualquer coisa, por isso que ele sempre pareceu sentar ao meu lado antes que alguém teve a chance. Pense nisso, eu era conhecido como o menino-que-sobreviveu, mas ninguém realmente tentou se aproximar de mim e eu acredito que foi porque Ron estava sempre lá.

Sirius e Severus assentiram, eles perceberam Harry estava certo, Albus Dumbledore tinha a certeza que Ron estava indo para ser amigo de Harry, certificando-se que eles gastaram tanto tempo juntos que podiam.

-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mas esse velhote é muito manipulador, não gosto disso, mas enfim espero que vocês gostem e comentem…**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo dezesseis**

Quando Severus acordou na manhã seguinte Harry escreveu uma carta a Kingsley e seus dois amigos de verdade, Neville e Luna, em seguida, enviaram a sua coruja em seu caminho. Sirius e Harry decidiram ir às compras novamente, eles se todas as básicas, mas Harry queria que sua casa para olhar mais como uma casa, mas ele também queria obter alguns quadros para as fotos dele e Severo. Ele tinha que ter cuidado com os ter desenvolvido ou palavra atingirá Dumbledore sobre Severus e nenhum deles queria que, no entanto, que precisava de tempo.

No momento em que Harry e Sirius voltaram, a grande coruja de Harry estava sentada em seu poleiro, três cartas estavam na mesa esperando por eles. Harry e Sirius decidiram arrumar tudo antes de Harry ler suas cartas.

-Kingsley disse que eu posso vê-lo amanhã, as dez e ele está ansioso para me perguntando sobre o meu casamento.

-Ele vai perguntar quem você é casado.

-Eu confio em Kingsley, mas eu vou explicar algumas então ele sabe, ele vai perceber por que queremos que ela mantida em segredo. -Harry abriu as próximas duas cartas.-Tanto Neville e Luna vai estar aqui amanhã à noite para jantar e eles estão curiosos para saber quem eu sou casado.

-Eu só falei com Neville uma vez, um homem jovem e bonito e muito parecido com sua mãe. Nunca falei com Luna, porém, ela parecia um pouco estranho.

-Oh, ela é, mas isso é Luna, você levá-la do jeito que ela é e eu amo a sua personalidade, é apenas perfeito para ela.

-Então você vai explicar tudo para eles?

-Sim, eu confio neles e na carta da mãe, ela disse que podíamos. Vou deixar isso para eles, se eles querem ajudar, mas tenho a sensação de que eles vão. Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, porém, sobre o que estávamos falando sobre a noite passada, a razão por trás de sua escolha.

-Sim, eu quero dizer que ele poderia ter escolhido qualquer um que estava perto dele e alguém mais o seu tipo, que teria sido mais fácil para ele para tentar manipular tanto de nós a concordar. Estou perplexo, porém, por Ginny Weasley, bem, o dinheiro ajudaria o Weasley, mas ele teve que abordá-los sobre isso para que ele deva ter pensado que iria com ele. Antes eu escapei Azkaban você passou muito tempo em sua casa, você notou alguma coisa?

-Bem, eu sei que Gina é como a mãe de todas as maneiras, ela é a única de todas as crianças que é como Molly. Bill é parecido com o pai, sério e se parece com Arthur, mas ele tem um temperamento que é Molly Weasley todo. Charlie não é como qualquer um deles, para além da aparência e do cabelo vermelho, os gêmeos são como você e meu pai realmente, por isso não é grave como Arthur, não estrita e alto como Molly. Percy é realmente estranho em comparação com os outros, realmente ambicioso e adora regras, como Hermione, mas ele se assemelha a ambos os seus pais. Ron é um pouco como a mãe e o pai, tem um temperamento como sua mãe, mas ele também é mais grave, como seu pai e eu também ver alguns dos seus pais nele. Ginny é o único que se assemelha a mãe e é nada parecido com o pai. Agora eu sei que Bill e Charlie estão perto, mesmo se eles são muito diferentes, os gêmeos, assim eles são os gêmeos, Percy passado muito tempo sozinho, o mesmo que fizeram Ron, mas eles fizeram falar com seu pai quando eles queriam algo, mas Ginny passou muito tempo com sua mãe, ela nunca pediu ao pai para nada, era sempre a mãe. Agora, se você pensar sobre isso, a maioria das meninas gostam de Ginny, sendo a única menina na família seria mais mimada, mas você pensaria que ela teria um relacionamento mais próximo com seu pai, mas ela não. Eu não sei Sirius, todos eles têm personalidades muito diferentes, um pouco de ambos os pais, todos, mas Ginny que é a mãe de todo. Não é a aparência, é sua personalidade, ela é tudo o que sua mãe e nada parecido com seu pai. Para além de que eu não consigo pensar em mais nada.

-Você sabe, eu poderia fazer algumas escavações em Molly e Arthur, tentar encontrar qualquer coisa sobre eles de todo o tempo que seus pais morreram. Eu sei que Molly é uma Prewett e eu conheci seus dois irmãos, gajos agradáveis e nada como Molly em tudo. Eles eram gêmeos e eles me lembram um monte de George e Fred.

-Você faz isso, eu preciso ver alguém. Eu quero aquelas fotos desenvolvido e eu acho que sei quem pode fazê-las sem dizer a ninguém sobre Severus.

-Apenas certifique-se que você pode confiar neles Harry ou Albus fará vida dura a Severus.

-Sim, eu sei, mas acho que Colin irá manter o nosso segredo. Eu não sei quanto tempo eu vou estar fora. -Harry abraçou seu padrinho, em seguida, dirigiu-se.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Harry olhou para a casa trouxa, ele caminhou até a porta, dando algumas pancadas. -Sr. Creevey, Olá, eu sou Harry Potter, eu queria saber se Colin poderia ser em casa?

-Você é o menino que ele sempre fala aquele que parou a sua guerra.

-Hum, sim, eu sou.

-Venha, eu vou chamar Colin.

Harry seguiu o Sr. Creevey em uma agradável sala de estar, antes que ele foi para outra parte da casa.

-Harry. -uma voz animada chamado como Colin e Dennis correu para a sala de estar.

-Ei, desculpe por apenas impressionantes, mas eu preciso de um favor.

-Uau, o salvador preciso de um favor, de mim.

-Colin, Harry está bem, eu odeio esses nomes.

-Desculpe Harry, mas se sente me diga o que você quer.

Harry sentou-se e, apesar de Dennis estavam sentado com seu irmão, seus pais também estavam no quarto.

-Você viu o Profeta Diário?

-Não, eu não fui para a cidade em tudo na última semana. Eles foram mentir sobre você de novo?

-Eles não podem mentir sobre mais de mim, eu descobri que sou dono dele próprio, então eu dei-lhes algumas novas regras a seguir.

-Uau, por que eles estão diante de então? -Perguntou Dennis.

-Eu era menor de idade e Sirius foi pensado para ser um assassino, ele foram capazes de fugir com ela. Mas pense, foi principalmente Skeeter que mentiu, eu já disse que não pode trabalhar mais lá ou enviar em qualquer artigo. De qualquer forma, eu me casei um par de dias atrás. -Harry levantou a mão para mostrar o anel.

-Parabéns. -Colin e Dennis tanto abraçou Harry na sua excitação fazendo Harry rir.

-Obrigado, há muito eu não posso falar sobre ainda. Mas eu descobri que minha mãe assinou o contrato de casamento, quando ela ainda estava grávida de mim. De qualquer forma, eu preciso disso mantido em segredo porque há alguém perigoso que está tentando me fazer casar com outra pessoa; ele até usou a maldição Imperius em Sirius para assinar seu contrato. Este homem é manipulador e ele está realmente roubando de mim ao longo dos anos, os goblins apenas acabou de me dizer.

-Mas a maldição Imperius é ilegal, por que você não tê-lo preso? -Perguntou Dennis.

-Gostaríamos, mas Sirius nunca viu quem fez isso, mas sabemos quem era, e ele estava na casa que usamos para a ordem do Phoenix e está protegido. Não há um monte de pessoas que podem entrar nessa casa.

-Essa é a casa do seu padrinho, certo? -Colin perguntou animadamente.

-Sim, nós vivemos lá. De qualquer forma, tivemos fotografias tiradas quando me casei, só eu, Sirius, que conduziu a cerimônia e meu marido estava lá. Você me conhece, eu gosto da minha privacidade, ele é o mesmo. A coisa é ele poderia se machucar se este homem descobrisse antes de estarmos prontos para dizer a todos. Ele vai colocar para fora sua história no Profeta Diário e vai chocar muita gente, mas para mim, ele foi uma das pessoas mais corajosas na guerra. Ele fez tanto por tanto tempo e ele estava em perigo constante, ele poderia ter sido morto ou torturado se ele fosse descoberto, provavelmente torturado primeiro e depois morto. Voldemort era sádico e ele teria sido cruel se ele soubesse.

-Casar com alguém corajoso como você seria uma combinação perfeita. Quando você mencionou contrato de casamento que eu me lembrei de ter lido sobre isso. Sendo nascidas trouxas não temos nada parecido no mundo trouxa, então eu queria saber.

-Eu apenas descobri, Sirius me disse depois este homem queria que ele assinasse o contrato, mas Sirius queria me perguntar primeiro, que eu estou feliz que ele fez. Esse homem queria me casar com uma garota, eu sou gay, de modo que não teria funcionado, mas eles só queriam isso para o meu dinheiro. Outra coisa, esse homem sabia sobre a fortuna Potter ainda assim ele nunca me disse, eu não sabia nada sobre isso até recentemente. Enfim, o que eu estava esperando é que você iria desenvolver as minhas fotos de casamento, mas você tem que dar a sua palavra não contar a ninguém que sou casado com ele ou será notícias do mundo por esta noite.

-Nós prometemos Harry, você salvou nossas vidas, devemos-lhe.

-Você não me deve Colin, nem você Dennis. Mesmo que ambos não deveria ter escapado de volta como você era menor de idade, você tanto fez bom, deu alguns para baixo vós. Mas Comensais da Morte matar e eles tentaram matá-lo. Estou feliz que eu poderia protegê-lo a tempo. Então, você vai manter o meu segredo?

-Sim. -Colin e Dennis disse juntos e Harry sabia que eles fariam. Eles podem ficar animados e sempre tratá-lo como o herói, mas eles eram bons meninos. Assim, Harry segurou a câmera para Colin que tomou em suas mãos trêmulas, em seguida, Harry seguiu os dois meninos para outra parte da casa pronto para ver suas fotos de casamento.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmm esperemos que eles protejam o segredinho de Harry! Enfim espero que vocês gostem vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos.**

**Bora comentar?**

**Ate breve…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo dezessete**

-Lembre-se, nenhuma palavra. -Harry sorriu.

-Nós não vamos, mas eu não posso esperar para ver quem você se casou com uma vez que você disse que era um homem. Eu conheço um monte de meninas que gostava de você, Ginny estava sempre falando sobre casar com você um dia.

-Ela é a única que eles tentaram me forçar a casar, mas lembre-se, em segredo.

-Não se preocupe Harry, seu segredo está seguro com a gente. -Colin voltaram a desenvolver as fotos, então, explicou que Harry o feitiço necessário para fazer as imagens mover e ele ainda era menor de idade por mais um mês, por isso Harry lançou o feitiço no filme, em seguida, viu como o garoto loiro foi sobre o seu trabalho.

-Quando você descobriu que você é gay Harry? -Perguntou Dennis.

-Eu tinha uma suspeita logo após o meu encontro desastroso com Cho Chang, então eu comecei a ter sonhos sobre este homem, que é o que eu sou casada com pelo caminho.

-Professor Snape. -Colin gritou quando ele olhou para a primeira imagem.

-Sim, mas você sabe que ele só agiu como um professor dizer, ele é realmente muito bom e engraçado. Ele era o melhor amigo de minha mãe e ele também era meu outro padrinho. Minha mãe queria me dar tempo para que ela perguntasse Severus se ele iria assinar o contrato de casamento, mas se queria separar após o ano que podíamos, mas nenhum de nós quer isso. Nós nos tornamos muito próximos e só se passaram alguns dias.

-Mas não o fez seu ódio padrinho Snape? -Perguntou Dennis.

-Ele fez, meu pai odiava Severus também. Mas Sirius, Severus e eu não falávamos muito depois da guerra, temos tudo em aberto e agora os dois são amigos. Ambos querem me proteger deste homem manipulador e estão dispostos a fazer qualquer coisa para me manter seguro, assim como Severus vem fazendo há anos. Ele salvou minha vida dezenas de vezes sem me sequer perceber. Mas é uma imagem agradável, não é?

-Ele está sorrindo; Eu nunca o vi sorrir.

-Você vai em breve, e eu vou te dar tanto na casa para ver o real Severus Snape. Estamos apenas estabelecendo-se em vida conjugal e uma vida sem Voldemort. -os dois meninos estremeceu.-Vamos lá, vocês dois, ele está morto, você pode ainda não estar com medo do seu nome.

-Ele estava tão mal Harry, como é que você foi capaz de manter a calma quando de frente para ele? -Dennis disse em reverência.

-Eu o enfrentei muitas vezes, mas uma coisa, eu nunca iria deixá-lo ver que eu estava com medo, mesmo se eu fosse. Sim, ele estava mal, o pior bruxo das trevas na história e todos nós estávamos determinados a detê-lo e todos nós fizemos, incluindo vocês dois. Se eu não tivesse a ajuda que eu tinha, eu não teria sido capaz de detê-lo. Toda a gente, vocês dois, o resto da AD, a ordem da Fênix, a equipe, Sirius, Severus, todos, todos vocês me deu a chance de acabar com ele. Você tanto de você é tanto de heróis como eu sou, mesmo que eu não me vejo como um herói. Eu não tinha escolha, mas para fazê-lo como eu era o único a profecia mencionada, toda a gente tinha uma escolha a se afastar, mas você escolheu para lutar, que para eu torná-lo mais um herói do que eu.

-Uau, Harry Potter está nos chamando um herói Dennis.

-Sim, ele é.

Harry sorriu para os dois meninos, não importa o que ele disse a eles, só pensava em Harry como seu herói. Ele pode ser usado para a aparência, mas o que ele disse era verdade, todos que lutaram foram os verdadeiros heróis, porque eles poderiam ter ido embora, mas eles não fizeram.

Harry permitiu Colin para fazer cópias de si mesmo, mas os dois rapazes deram o juramento de mago que eles não mostrarem a ninguém ou contar a ninguém que Harry era casado com Severus. Harry abraçou seus amigos, balançaram as mãos dos pais antes de ir para casa.

Harry entrou na casa, mas não conseguia ouvir nada, ele olhou em volta e percebeu Sirius deve ter ido para fora. Assim, Harry tem os quadros que ele havia comprado naquela manhã, em seguida, começou a colocar suas fotos de casamento em si, colocando-os ao redor da casa, incluindo um ao lado de seu leito. Mas o Colin havia ampliado agora estava pendurado acima da lareira na sala de estar.

Harry não conseguia parar de olhar para a foto, o olhar que ele estava dando Severus e o olhar Severus estava dando a ele mostrou sentimentos verdadeiros. Eles realmente se pareciam com dois homens muito apaixonados.

-Minha mãe sabia. -Harry sorriu.

-Sabia o quê?

Harry olhou para cima para ver Severus encostado na porta, os braços cruzados. -Nós, que tínhamos sentimentos um pelo outro. Venha olhar. -Harry sorriu em seguida, viu como seu marido olhou para a foto.-Eu tive Colin Creevey desenvolvê-los para mim, mas os dois garotos Creevey me deu um juramento de mago que eles vão manter o nosso segredo.

-Quando as pessoas vêem isso, eles vão pensar que você colocou um encanto torcendo por mim.

-Você permitiu seus verdadeiros sentimentos para mostrar Sev, é bom.

-Nós olhar... Agradável juntos. -Severus puxou Harry em seus braços, em seguida, olhou em seus olhos verdes.-Nós somos ... Agradável juntos.

Harry sorriu. -Eu sou.

-Albus era de mau humor hoje, eu fui falar com ele sobre algum trabalho que estamos fazendo e vi escrito, ele rapidamente cobriu-o. Eu tenho um sentimento que é a história que ele vai colocar para fora sobre você, ou tentar colocar para fora.

-Ele pode não ser capaz de usar o Profeta, mas um dos outros vai imprimir sua história. Eu tenho uma consulta com Kingsley no período da manhã, Neville e Luna estão vindo para jantar amanhã à noite. Eu estive pensando sobre Fred, George e Charlie, imagine se eles sabem a verdade, então se qualquer um dos outros Weasley de dizer alguma coisa que não seria muito bom ter o apoio de três nós e os outros ficam. Eu não quero usá-los para isso, mas esses três são bons amigos e eles devem saber a verdade.

-Então, pensem como você sabe que vai causar problemas para a família Weasley, mas sim, eles devem saber o que está acontecendo. Enquanto eu tive tempo hoje eu comecei a escrever um pouco da minha vida, não vai ser bem tratadas em tudo.

-É como o que aconteceu com Draco, Sev, ele foi ameaçado ou Voldemort o teria e sua mãe morta. Você era um garoto que foi enganado e manipulado em juntar os Comensais da Morte e é por isso Kingsley disse que não seriam punidos. Quando você se tornou um adulto que você mudou de lado Então, realmente, qualquer coisa que você fez antes de dezessete anos não é relevante como eles acreditam que ser jovem você não sabia que você estava chegando em.

-Como você pode ter tanta fé em mim Harry, do jeito que eu te tratei era... -Severus parou quando o dedo de Harry cobriu a boca.

-Porque eu sou uma das poucas pessoas afortunadas que sabe o seu verdadeiro eu, você provou ser um bom homem Sev, e como eu disse para Colin e Dennis, você é um dos homens mais corajosos que eu já conheci.

-Você tem de acreditar em mim que eu mereço uma vida boa Harry e você também está fazendo me apaixonar por você, mesmo depois de alguns dias.

Harry sorriu. -eu sinto o mesmo, eu disse isso para os meninos Creevey hoje, eu estou caindo no amor com você. Nossos sentimentos escondidos que nós completamente negadas agora estão surgindo. Eu senti Sev, do momento em que ligamos, estamos destinados a ser. E eu moverei o inferno à certeza de que ninguém tenta quebrar-nos.

-Você é uma pessoa muito especial Harry, você vê o lado bom das pessoas quando ela não vir-lo-lo em si mesmos, assim como sua mãe podia. Ela ficaria muito orgulhosa de você.

-Eu espero que meus pais estejam orgulhosos de mim.

-Uma vez que parece Sirius tinha saído, que tal preparar o jantar?

-Parece bom, eu não tenho certeza de onde ele se foi, mas eu sei que ele vai voltar para casa, eventualmente. Uma coisa, porém, quando Sirius mencionou ter o Profeta Diário pedir Dumbledore sobre como você ajudou, como o seu papel era vital. Se ele fizer isso, então você não pode ter que liberar a sua história, a menos que você quiser.

-Sim, se ele fez show de apoio, então tentando apagar outra história sobre mim pode fazer as pessoas suspeitas. Vou pensar sobre isso enquanto eu tiver tempo e eu ainda tenho que escrever tudo; que vai demorar um pouco. Estamos mantendo apenas o nosso segredo só agora, uma vez que estou grávido, então eu vou decidir por quanto tempo vou ficar em Hogwarts. Agora vamos amor.

Severus pegou a mão de Harry, enquanto caminhavam para a cozinha juntos e começaram a preparar o jantar. Eles preparados o suficiente para Sirius sabendo que ele provavelmente vai comer assim que ele chegasse, mas eles estavam curiosos a respeito de onde el que ele estava fazendo e se ele tinha algo a ver com Albus Dumbledore e seus planos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmm espero que vocês gostem do capitulo vejo vocês em breve.**

**Ate os reviews?!**

**Ate breve…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo dezoito**

Harry entrou no escritório exterior do Ministério da Magia, quando ele foi imediatamente mostrado nele.

-Harry, bem olhar para você, você está feliz, eu não acho que eu já vi seus olhos tão brilhantes antes. -Kingsley abraçou Harry fazendo-o rir.

-Estou feliz Kingsley, mais do que eu podia acreditar, ele me faz feliz.

-Ah, então você se casou com um homem, você sabe, eu sempre tive a sensação de que você era gay, normalmente podemos dizer que são como nós.

-Eu achava que sobre você, mas não é algo que você pode vir a público e pedir.

-Não, não é eu consigo saber quem impediu o salvador?

-Você vai, mas há algumas coisas que eu preciso discutir em primeiro lugar, alguns não tão agradáveis.

-Então vamos sentar e você pode explicar. -Kingsley apontou para o sofá de onde os dois homens sentaram-se, sua secretária trouxe uma bandeja de chá e biscoitos, ela sorriu para Harry antes dela sair.-Então, o que está acontecendo em sua vida agora?

-Mais do que eu gostaria, estou realmente feliz com meu casamento e foi a minha mãe que providenciou. A coisa é Kingsley, minha mãe era um vidente. Ela viu muita coisa, mas ela sabia que eu ficaria feliz com ele. Agora Sirius foi abordado por Dumbledore e Sra. Weasley sobre a assinatura do contrato para eu casar com Ginny Weasley. Sirius disse que não iria até que ele falasse comigo que eu estou satisfeito com isso, então eu expliquei que eu era gay e quem seria o meu tipo, ao contrário do que ele teria escolhido.

-Ser gay faria um casamento entre você impossível; você não teria sido capaz de engravidá-la.

-Não, eu penso sobre isso e estremeço. De qualquer forma, Sirius disse não, então temos a visita do homem que a minha mãe tinha arranjado para me casar. Fiquei chocado com o primeiro, assim era Sirius, mas agora, só se passaram alguns dias e eu já estou loucamente apaixonado por ele, ele está comigo também. Agora ele vem à parte que pode ser difícil de acreditar e não temos nenhuma prova ou faríamos algo assim.

-Ah, isso não soa bem.

-Não é; Sirius estava no Largo Grimmauld, arrumando alguns livros. Nós não vivemos lá nós simplesmente deixar todo mundo pensar que o que fazemos. Quando Sirius estava colocando livros no chão alguém usou a maldição Imperius sobre ele para fazê-lo assinar o contrato para eu casar com Ginny. Toda vez que ele assinou sua assinatura desapareceu, então essa pessoa fugiu. Sirius me escreveu imediatamente e meu marido foi notificado. Nós sabemos quem foi, mas não temos provas.

-Faz sentido acreditar que era Molly ou Albus, mas por que eles usaram um imperdoável, que está indo um pouco longe.

-Sabemos Dumbledore roubaram de mim ao longo dos anos, os duendes me deu prova. Não temos certeza de por que eles querem esse casamento; não temos trabalhado isso ainda. Mas a minha mãe deixou uma carta no cofre explicando que Ginny não se importa comigo, ela quer o meu dinheiro, por isso faz todo o Weasley exceto Fred, George e Charlie. Eles também querem que o meu nome vá trazê-los. Dumbledore era visto atacando para fora do castelo não muito tempo depois da maldição Imperius foi usado em Sirius. Acreditávamos que ele estava tentando descobrir quem eu estava ligado. Como você sabe, se os pais, tutores e destina decidir quebrar o contrato que podiam, mas esses arquivos são selados para todos os outros. Não temos certeza se ele vai tentar encontrar alguém que reabri-los, minha mãe o escreveu não vai. A coisa é que ele vai dizer algumas coisas sobre mim para me fazer sair para ser o próximo Voldemort.

-Mesmo que Albus faça isso, o que soa como ele faz, ele poderia usar a maldição Imperius em alguém, mas não vai permitir que alguém para ver os arquivos. O sangue do previsto e os responsáveis são a única maneira que pode descerrar os arquivos.

-Isso é bom saber, porque ele vai fazer o meu marido a ser pior do que o que alguns acreditam. Devo explicar quem ele é, então, perguntar uma coisa.

-Harry, se é Severus, em seguida, que não é uma surpresa para mim.

-Como, em nome de Merlin você sabia?

-Eu vi alguns olhares de você apontada para ele e eu sei que ele era amigo de sua mãe. Ele também ajudou a mantê-lo seguro durante anos, fez mais do que qualquer outra pessoa teria feito, a não ser que eles estavam perto de você. Mas ele foi acima e além, em minha opinião.

-Ele fez e sim é Sev. Agora você disse que não vai receber qualquer punição por seu passado, que era antes de se tornar maior de idade.

-Sim, e mesmo que as pessoas mais jovens, por vezes, ainda podem ser punidas o que ele fez nos últimos 17 anos é o que o manteve fora de Azkaban.

-Pode ser que mudou, você poderia ser forçado a fazê-lo a julgamento se alguma informação preocupante veio à tona? Foi antes de se tornar um adulto e você sabe que ele foi ameaçado durante esse tempo.

-Uma vez que alguém foi liberado em seguida, não, eles não podem ser julgados novamente. Agora não sabemos toda a verdade sobre Severus assim que alguém poderia tentar manipular o sistema para dizer que ele está sendo julgado por novos crimes que não foi coberto antes. Mas eu duvido que as pessoas vão apoiar que não se sabia que você apoiá-lo e de seu artigo que você está feliz com ele. Agora, por que você está perguntando isso?

-Dumbledore usou essas informações para fazer Severus fazer as coisas no passado, coisas que ele não queria fazer. Uma vez que ele sabe quem eu sou casada com ele, acreditamos que ele vai liberar essas informações para fazer Severus parecer que ele foi o pior comensal da morte não havia, ele vai fazer isso na esperança de que ele será julgado, em seguida, espera que eu divorcie dele, que eu não. Como o que Severus disse, Bellatrix é aquele que torturou o Longbottom, mas Albus poderia fazer parecer que Severus estava envolvido, o que ele não era. Você vê, eu pensei que seria melhor se Severus colocasse sua história fora se dessa forma seria a verdade e não mentiras ou qualquer tipo de fatos torcidos por Dumbledore. Ele concordou, mas nós estávamos preocupados que poderia acontecer. Eu não vou deixá-lo ir a julgamento Kingsley, ele me salvou tantas vezes e se ele não fez, então sabemos Voldemort ainda estaria aqui. Ele me disse da profecia mencionada foi; Eu tinha que ser o único a acabar com ele, mais ninguém.

-Vou dar um escrito juramento de mago que ele não vai enfrentar um julgamento ou ser punido de qualquer maneira, porque você está certo, se ele não se poupar a maioria de nós provavelmente estaria morto. Mas é uma idéia inteligente, tê-lo liberar a história, mas você pode garantir que o papel não vai imprimir mentiras?

-Eu possuo o Profeta Diário, eu descobri há pouco tempo e já expliquei minhas novas regras.

-Oh Harry, isso vai ajudar, o Profeta Diário é o maior e mais respeitado de papel em nosso país. Por que eles mentem sobre você antes?

-Eu era menor de idade e Sirius foi acreditado para ser um assassino, ele poderiam fugir com ela. Mas foi só Skeeter que fez e ela não pode mais trabalhar para o Profeta. Eu não acho que vai impedi-la, por isso um pouco de informação, ela é uma animago não registrada, ela se transforma em um besouro. É assim que ela usou para obter todas essas histórias sobre mim.

-Então, ela vai fazer um ano por não registrar, mas poderia ser mais, dependendo de quanto tempo ela tem sido uma animago, ele também vai para o fato de ela usou sua animago para espionar e fazer o dinheiro como um repórter, mesmo aurores têm de se regi star e eles precisam de permissão para usar um animago para espionar para o seu trabalho. Sirius não foi dado qualquer tipo de punição, porque ele estava pensando em registrar, mas quando a profecia veio à tona que ele usou sua forma animago para reunir informações para a ordem. Mas cerca de Molly e Ginny, certamente saberiam um casamento não iria funcionar se você é gay.

-Eles não se importam, eles querem o dinheiro, mas eu tinha meus cofres selados com alas de sangue, apenas no caso. Sirius trouxe isso na outra noite, por que Dumbledore tão inflexível sobre Ginny. Se você pensar sobre isso, logicamente, se ele queria dinheiro e fazendo-me casar com alguém que ele pode manipular, por que não escolheu alguém que seja compatível comigo. Ginny e eu estamos em nenhuma maneira compatível, mesmo que eu não fosse gay, ela é muito parecida com a mãe. De qualquer forma, como governador, você poderia parar de Dumbledore despedida Severus se ele veio para isso, não poderia?

-Eu poderia, eu precisaria de um motivo muito bom por que Severus deve ser demitido. Mas isso me leva a algo que eu quero lhe perguntar. Será que você considera ser um governador si mesmo? Você disse isso tantas vezes Harry, você ama Hogwarts, você quer ter certeza de que há sempre as pessoas certas executá-lo. Os estudantes, especialmente os mais jovens podem ser facilmente enganados ou manipulados, precisamos de pessoas boas para se certificar de que isso não aconteça. E, passando o que você disse sobre Albus, então ele deve ser vigiado.

-Você me pegou porque você está certo, eu quero ter certeza de Hogwarts tem as pessoas certas executá-lo. Agora Dumbledore deveria ter feito mais ao longo dos anos, ele não o fez, mas ele era uma presença que todos precisavam durante esses tempos. Não podemos deixar que o seu nome e reputação manchem Hogwarts ou os alunos.

-Então, a partir de agora você é um governador de Hogwarts. Mas o que você disse sobre Ginny sendo escolhido, você está certo; vocês dois não são adequados a todos para que ele devesse ter escolhido alguém mais parecido com você. Eu sei que Albus e Molly sempre pareciam falar sussurrar, provavelmente cerca de você, mesmo de volta durante a primeira guerra Molly foi um dos Albus mais fortes apoiadores.

-Ela me disse que não estavam envolvidos na primeira ordem da Fênix, apenas seus irmãos eram.

-Olho Tonto me disse que Albus e Molly foram muitas vezes sozinhos para fazer algum trabalho para o fim.

Harry ficou lá olhando, perguntando por que Molly Weasley mentiu sobre ser um membro da ordem da Fênix na primeira vez. Não fazia sentido quando as pessoas gostam de Olho Tonto ou outros da ordem original poderia ter mencionado isso. Isso fez com que Harry se perguntar se havia mais acontecendo do que ninguém sabia.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmm certamente esse capitulo foi de grandes descobertas acerca de Molly Weasley, realmente nunca pensei que ela pudesse ser manipuladora também, ou pior confabulando com Dumbledore sobre dinheiro, como eu disse antes, dinheiro não traz felicidade.**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo e comentem**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos…**

**Ate breve…**

**Fui…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo dezenove**

Harry e Sirius estavam conversando enquanto preparava o jantar, Severus ainda não estava em casa ainda, mas ele tinha chegado mais tarde antes, então eles não eram tão preocupados, Harry só um pouco.

Harry tinha encantado suas fotos para mantê-los escondidos até que pudesse explicar a seus amigos que ele era casado com Severus. Ele sabia que Neville e Luna aceitariam seu casamento e Snape; eles só poderiam ser um pouco chocados.

Quando Harry ouviu seu feitiço sair dizendo a ele que alguém estava se aproximando de seu lugar, ele correu para a porta abrindo-a pouco antes de Neville bateu.

-Uau, você olha bom companheiro, muito feliz.

-Vida de Casado concorda comigo, entrem. -Harry permitiu que seus amigos para entrar, em seguida.-Eu quero que você conheça oficialmente meu padrinho. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, este é Sirius Black.

-É bom conhecer você Luna. -Sirius apertou a mão dela, então se virou para Neville.-Você também Neville e com certeza você olha como a sua mãe.

-Então, eu tenho dito e é bom conhecê-lo bem Sr. Black.

-Chame de Sirius; nós somos praticamente da família com a forma como Harry fala sobre vocês dois. Agora que você gostaria de uma bebida, de firewhiskey a cerveja amanteigada ou até mesmo uma xícara de chá?

-Cerveja amanteigada, por favor, Sirius. -Luna sorriu.

-Mesmo.

-Vamos sentar enquanto Sirius sai bebidas. -Harry abraçou seus amigos fazendo rir Neville, Luna apenas sorriu, como sempre.-Então, sim, eu sou casado, com um homem que me deixa muito feliz. Mas você não parece surpreso, qualquer um de vocês.

-Eu disse anos atrás a Neville que você era gay Harry, era fácil de ver. Eu também disse a Neville que você gostava quando estávamos em Hogwarts.

-Ela está certa? -Neville levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Quem foi que ela disse que eu gostava?

-Professor Snape, você teria esse olhar sonhador quando você olhou para ele, então você destruiu sua poção se ele olhasse para você.

Harry apontou sua varinha para as fotos. -Sim, é Sev e estamos extremamente felizes.

-Então você não está preocupado com a diferença de idade? -Neville perguntou olhando para as fotos.

-Não, você sabe como eu sempre me senti mais velho, bem para mim, Sev é a idade perfeita.

-Aqui está. -Sirius flutuou bebidas para todos, em seguida, sentou-se ao lado de Harry. -Eles estão felizes, você vê-los dois juntos e você não pode deixar de notar o quanto eles são iguais, mas como eles são bons um para o outro. Agora Severus e eu nunca gostamos de uns aos outros como estudantes, mas nos tornamos próximos.

-Harry tem o que ele sempre quis e sua feliz, eu gosto quando Harry está feliz. -Luna disse, em seguida, tomou um gole de sua bebida.

-Era difícil obter um sorriso de Harry, agora olhe para ele, ele tem um grande sorriso bobo preso em seu rosto. -Neville, Harry e Sirius riu.

-Ele tem sido assim desde a manhã após a noite de núpcias.

-Ah, então um monte de sexo colocou esse olhar em seu rosto.

-Um monte de sexo, mas eu não posso acreditar o quanto estou feliz com Sev. Existem alguns problemas, não comigo e Sev, mas com alguns outros que me queriam para casar com outra pessoa. Eles até tentaram obter Sirius para assinar seu contrato depois que ele disse que não; eles usaram a maldição Imperius sobre ele. Expliquei a Kingsley esta manhã, mas Sirius nunca viu quem fez isso para que nenhuma prova além do fato de que eles querem me casar com ela. Então, nós precisamos de vocês dois para manter a parte sobre Sev tranquilo, porque esta pessoa está indo para tentar causar problemas para ele, provavelmente nós dois.

-Vamos ajudar de qualquer maneira, mas vamos mantê-lo em segredo. Mas como é que eles causam problemas?

-Duas coisas, de Severo de fundo, a partir de quando ele era um Comensal da Morte real. Esta pessoa tem vindo a utilizar esta informação para fazer Severus fazer coisas por anos. No momento em que ele sabe quem eu sou casada com ele vai colocar essa informação para tentar e fazer-nos divórcio. Agora Kingsley ajudou com as coisas legais, mas as pessoas podem tentar e forçar-nos à parte, o que eles não vão, eu adoro Sev, ele me ama.

-Você sabe que nós apoiá-lo Harry, eu quero que você continue sorrindo. -disse Luna.

-É companheiro, você tem o nosso apoio. Já explicou isso para Hermione e Ron?

-Hum, isso vai ser difícil de acreditar, mas eles estão nesta Neville. Você vê Dumbledore e Sra. Weasley querem me casar com Ginny para o meu dinheiro e meu nome, me usar. Fred, George e Charlie não estão envolvidos, mas os outros são. Agora Hermione era um amigo, mas agora ela está apaixonada por Ron então ela está apoiando-o. Eles vieram para me ver na casa que eles acreditam que vivemos, ela basicamente me ordenou ao divórcio Sev e se casar com Ginny. Eu deixá-los saber exatamente como eu me sentia sobre isso.

-Você sabe isso não me surpreende. Ron parecia sempre certificar-se de toda a gente sabia que você era seu melhor amigo, ele não nos deixar chegar a falar com você.

-Temos vindo a trabalhar fora que Neville, Harry foi explicando algumas coisas e parece óbvio agora, ele estava fazendo certo de que ele vermifugados seu caminho na vida de Harry desde o momento em que se conheceram no trem. De qualquer forma, algumas informações sobre Dumbledore vão lançar, sabemos que ele vai fazer com que Harry parece ser o próximo Lorde das Trevas e ele tem uma boa história que alguns vão acreditar. Nós estamos esperando que alguns de seus amigos de verdade fossem intensificar e apoiar Harry.

-Você tem de nós, mas porque é que ninguém acredita que você pode ser companheiro escuro, isso é ridículo, você proteger a todos, e não prejudicá-los.

-Eu faço, é só comigo, mas há algo que poucas pessoas conhecem. Eu sempre planejei para dizer-lhe dois Eu só queria um pouco de tempo depois da guerra, em seguida, Sirius explicou sobre o casamento e os contratos por isso têm vindo a concentrar nisso. Você vê. -Harry levantou o cabelo fora de sua cicatriz. -ele usou o assassinato amaldiçoar naquela noite, mas essa cicatriz não veio dessa maldição. Você sabe sobre suas horcruxes, mas à esquerda para fora, eu. É por isso que eu posso falar a língua das cobras, por isso que eu costumava sentir suas emoções. Dumbledore vai usar essa informação para fazer parecer que viver com um pedaço de sua alma dentro de mim por 17 anos vai me transformar em um lorde das trevas, para ser o mal.

-McGonagall então vamos deixar todo mundo saber que isso é impossível, você mesmo protegido que é uma bruxa poderosa si mesma, você proteger a todos. Para além de que briga que teve com Draco Malfoy, eu nunca vi você discutir ou brigar com ninguém, exceto a noite da luta, é claro.

-Harry é muito adorável, ele não tem um osso ruim em seu corpo, além de sua aura é um belo branco cintilante.

Harry, Sirius e Neville ficaram boquiabertos com Luna, que nunca soube que ela podia ver a aura de, mas ele simplesmente deu-lhes uma ótima maneira para que todos possam ver a verdade. Com o direito soletrar uma aura poderia ser trazido à luz por isso foi visto por todos. Ele dura apenas alguns minutos, mas todo mundo vai ver o que vai mostrar que Harry não tem uma alma escura. Só pessoas Brancas da aura que são pura e boa, que vai servir e proteger Harry e já é conhecido por fazer isso.

Sirius, Harry, Luna e Neville entraram na sala de jantar; Sirius servido todos uma jantar. Mesmo que eles continuaram conversando Harry estava ficando preocupado porque Severus ainda não tinha chegado. Eles estavam no meio do jantar, quando ele chegou a casa e eles podiam ver Severus parecia cansado.

Harry beijou Severo na bochecha. -dia grande?

-Na verdade não, Albus estava em um de seus humores, mesmo Minerva não conseguiu acalmá-lo.

-Vou pegar o seu jantar, relaxe, talvez um bom banho vá ajudar. -Sirius sorriu depois fui para prato Severus um jantar, em seguida, ele colocou a placa na frente de Severo.

-Olá Sr. Longbottom, senhorita Lovegood, como vocês estão?

-Estamos bom senhor, muito obrigado.

-Olá professor, mesmo que você parece cansado, seus olhos estão felizes, bem como. -Luna sorriu.

-Estou feliz com Harry.

-Eu tenho algumas boas notícias; Eu vou te mostrar depois que terminar de comer.

-A partir do seu encontro com o ministro?

-Sim, mas você sabia que Luna pode ver a aura mágica?

-Não, eu não fiz, embora não me surpreende.

-Harry tem uma aura branca cintilante, é lindo, o seu é o professor quase branco, apenas uma ligeira mistura de cinza, mas o branco está pulsando mais, empurrando a cinza para fora.

-Branco? -Severus engoliu sobre a bola que veio em sua garganta.

-Você vê Sev; uma aura branca mostra que você é uma boa pessoa. Você foi forçado e manipulado, o bem que você fez fora pesa o mau, porque você fez mais do que um monte de gente. -Harry levou Severus mão e beijou-lhe a palma da mão.-Você é uma boa pessoa Sev, e eu te amo .

-Eu também te amo Harry. -Severus virou-se para Luna.-Obrigado senhorita Lovegood.

-Você é bem-vindo e se estamos agora família, você deve me chamar Luna.

-Família? -Severus ergueu as sobrancelhas para Harry.

-Eu sempre pensei em Luna como minha irmã mais nova e Neville se tornaram meu irmão. É apenas a maneira que eu pensava neles. Eu costumava pensar em Hermione como uma irmã, agora eu não sei.

-E quanto Ron? -Perguntou Neville.

-Não, eu pensei nele como um companheiro, mas nunca um irmão. Isso começou depois que ele se recusou a acreditar que eu não coloquei meu nome na Taça Tribruxo. Havia tantas vezes que ele virou as costas para mim, ou não me apoiar. Até que tudo isso saiu, continuei a pensar nele como um amigo, agora eu sei que ele só estava me usando. Acho dos gêmeos como irmãos, nós apenas clicamos a partir do momento que nos encontramos é por isso que eu dei-lhes os ganhos Tribruxo para ajudá-los a começar a sua loja. Mas você sabe o quê. -Harry sorriu para Severus, Sirius, Neville, em seguida, Luna.-Eu tenho a minha família aqui, quatro pessoas que eu confio a minha vida e quatro pessoas que eu amo muito caro.

Severus que estava cansado sorriu para Harry, Sirius apertou a mão de seu afilhado, Neville sorriu para Harry e Luna, que tomou um gole de bebida, mas ela estava sorrindo para todos em seu caminho sereno habitual.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Essa Luna é estranha, ainda não consigo acreditar que uma personagem como ela foi criada... Francamente a Luna para mim é louca, doida e que adora pudim como eu :p**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo e comentem**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos.**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo vinte**

Harry estava em uma reunião com o editor do Profeta Diário, quando um repórter bateu na porta.

-Eu tenho Albus Dumbledore lá fora, ele quer uma história publicada, hum, desculpe, mas é sobre Harry Potter.

-Ela não será publicada por este jornal. Explique-lhe que o proprietário não vai publicar nada sobre Harry Potter ou seus amigos sem a aprovação e ele já disse que não. -Graham acenou para seu repórter que deixou antes de ele se virou para Harry.-Parece que você estava certo.

-Sim, essa história é uma mentira e nós sabemos por que ele está fazendo isso. Agora você receberá uma carta de alguém que deseja permanecer anônimo informando que a história sobre mim se tornar o próximo Lorde das Trevas foi lançado por Albus Dumbledore, porque não podia me manipular a se casar com alguém que ele queria, quando minha mãe já assinou o contrato. Essa pessoa vai ser contatada hoje, então eu quero que você publique que o dia depois de Dumbledore começa sua história liberado através de algum outro papel. Mas eu estava esperando que você pudesse fazer outra coisa, bem como, obter um repórter para entrevistar Dumbledore, só para ele para dizer algumas coisas sobre algumas pessoas que ajudaram na guerra, sendo um deles Severus Snape. Com o que eu te dei sobre como ele e um monte de outros ajudaram, como Voldemort ainda estaria aqui sem a ajuda deles vai fazer uma boa história, mas também ajudar a fazê-lo ficar mal quando ele tenta liberar alguma outra história que ele tem pronta.

-Podemos fazer isso, como você iria perceber que estamos a tentar obter entrevistas com todos os principais jogadores da guerra. Pelo que você explicou sobre o papel do Severus Snape e da declaração do ministro liberado, ele teve um dos papéis mais importantes e perigosos nessa guerra.

-Ele fez mais do que ninguém percebe. Agora Severus me disse que ele está ficando sua história escrita e que gostaríamos de uma edição especial posta a cobrir que, juntamente com declarações de mim, Sirius e alguns outros. Como eu já expliquei Sirius e meu pai não gostava de Severus quando eram estudantes, Severus não gostava deles. Agora, porém, eles limparam o ar e Severus e Sirius é amigo e eu acredito que eles vão se tornar mais perto.

-Não é muitas vezes que colocamos para fora uma edição especial, nós fizemos quando terminou a era Voldemort e, claro, quando ele voltou há alguns anos atrás. Houve um pôs fora a manhã depois que seus pais morreram. Eu diria que cerca de seis vezes nos últimos 20 anos tem que colocar para fora uma edição especial. Portanto, esta história deve ser importante?

-É, mas Severus vai colocar para baixo tudo sobre sua vida como um Comensal da Morte. Como ele foi manipulado em uma idade jovem, como ele não tinha nenhum apoio em casa para que ele não tivesse ninguém para falar sobre o que eles estavam dizendo. Sendo treze anos de idade e tê-los em seu ouvido o tempo todo teria sido muito difícil para ele resistir, mas houve algumas ameaças muito sutis também. Agora, no momento não temos certeza de quando isso vai ser lançado, pode ser em breve, pode ser daqui a um ano, mas você vai lê-lo quando estivermos prontos e ele não vai ser muito agradável, mas é necessário. Agora que não será feito até que eu esteja pronto para liberar o fato de que eu sou casado com Severus, mas como eu disse, não temos certeza exatamente quando. Nós estamos tentando manter quem eu sou casado com o mais quieto por tanto tempo quanto possível, porque não temos certeza o quão longe Dumbledore irá fazer Severus e eu divorciar.

-Nós vamos ter tudo pronto. Agora mesmo que eu posso dizer você não é um lorde das trevas, alguns vão acreditar. Você fez matar Voldemort e você era apenas jovem, pessoas como Albus Dumbledore não poderia mesmo matá-lo. Então, alguns podem dizer que você tem poderes sombrios si mesmo e é por isso que você foi capaz de matá-lo.

-Sim, nós sabemos, mas um bom amigo meu, Luna Lovegood, ela viu a minha aura. Agora não há um monte de pessoas que podem ver a aura mágica, mas ela nos deu uma idéia. Amanhã, quando a sua história vem eu vou estar com o ministro no átrio do ministério, ele vai ter um indizível realizar um feitiço que vai mostrar a minha aura, que é branco pelo caminho.

-A noite branca. -Graham sorriu fazendo Harry revirar os olhos, mas ele fez sorriso. -Tudo vai estar pronto e eu sei que nós vamos ter que reimprimir muito mais cópias quando todas essas histórias começam a sair.

-Sim, provavelmente você vai embora e eu prefiro manter minha vida privada, ele não vai deixar que isso aconteça; Desta forma, eu começo a liberar a verdade em meus termos, não dele. Se você pudesse ter um repórter pronto no átrio amanhã de manhã, que pode ser parte da história também. Agora eu deveria ir, eu tenho mais algumas coisas para fazer antes de tudo isso se tornar de conhecimento público. Você pode me informar se o seu relato recebe essas declarações de Dumbledore?

-Vou enviar-lhe uma coruja do momento que eu sei. Oh uma coisa que você deve saber, nós tivemos algumas histórias entregues por uma fonte anônima, tudo sobre você.

-Skeeter?

-Seu estilo de escrita é único, mesmo que ela não tente mudá-lo, fomos capazes de dizer que era dela. Todos eles acabaram sendo desfiado.

-Obrigado. -Harry apertou a mão de Graham depois ou embora, em seguida, enfiou a capa em que ele pudesse fugir sem Dumbledore descobrir que ele tinha estado lá. Harry foi direto para o ministério para falar com Kingsley novamente sobre Dumbledore e como ele estava prestes a lançar sua história.

Quando Harry ficou pronto, ele se dirigiu para o Beco Diagonal para usar um post coruja e escrever para Severus, para deixá-lo saber que Draco terá que liberar sua declaração, pois Dumbledore tinha tentado obter o Profeta Diário para liberar uma história sobre ele, para que o papel estava esperando por ele. Ele enviou outra coruja para Neville e Luna perguntar se poderia estar com ele amanhã de manhã no ministério. Quando Harry ficou pronto, ele dirigiu-se a WWW para falar com os gêmeos.

-Bem, bem, é o homem casado que não vai revelar quem ele está transando. –disse Fred, Harry abraçou o momento em que ele abriu a porta.

-Alguns cara que está fazendo seus olhos se iluminam. -George disse enquanto abraçava Harry.

-Ok, como é que você sabe que é um cara, fez Ron e Ginny lhe disse?

-Não, nós não tê-los visto dois. Eu sempre soube que você era gay Harry, fácil o suficiente para dizer. -disse George.

-Então nós podemos saber quem ele é? -Perguntou Fred.

-Eu quero te dizer, mas há algo que eu preciso te dizer primeiro vocês dois e Charlie. Isso tem que ser mantido em segredo apenas porque alguém poderia causar problemas para o meu marido, um monte de problemas. Então, eu estava esperando que vocês três viésseis para o jantar hoje à noite?

-Eu sei que Charlie está feliz por você, nós entraremos em contato com ele. Lugar Então Grimmauld em que momento?

-Não Grimmauld Place, nos se mudou, apenas deixamos todo mundo pensar que vivemos lá. Nosso lugar está sob o encanto fidelius e protegia a ser ilocalizável e praticamente impossível de encontrar. Vou trazê-lo de três em se estiver tudo bem?

-Nós não nos importamos, pelo menos, mãe e Ginny não pode encontrá-lo. Eles nunca param em curso sobre o seu casamento e como você deveria se casar com Ginny.

-Isso é parte do que eu preciso te dizer, há algo que eu quero que você leia, bem como, uma carta minha mãe deixou. Mas nós vamos chegar a tudo o que esta noite, se Charlie não pode fazer isso, então teremos que enchê-lo mais tarde.

-Tenho certeza que ele vai, mas nós vamos deixar você saber. -disse George.

-Oh, eu adicionei mais para o seu cofre; Eu percebi que você pode precisar o adicional até este lugar é instalado e funcionando novamente. Não é muito, mas o suficiente para o que você vai precisar.

'-Obrigado Harry, tem sido difícil tentar refazer tudo com recursos limitados. Você sabe que vai ter de volta com juros uma vez que as portas estão abertas. -disse Fred.

-Não interessa, eu gosto de ser um benfeitor em silêncio. Eu vou ver vocês dois hoje à noite. -Harry abraçou os gêmeos antes de ir para casa. Ele explicou tudo para Sirius e diria Severus quando ele chegasse.

No final da tarde, Harry recebeu a notícia de que um repórter visitou Albus Dumbledore pedindo uma pequena declaração sobre algumas das pessoas que ajudaram na guerra, sendo um deles Severus Snape. Harry ler que a declaração que ele deu foi elogiando Severus sobre o que ele fez e como ele estava constantemente em perigo, mas ele nunca deixou que impedi-lo de fazer o que era certo e proteger Harry Potter. Harry não conseguia parar de sorrir sabendo que esta foi à primeira coisa que vai fazer Dumbledore ficar mal e olhar desconfiado se ele libera sua história sobre os dias de Severus Snape como Comensal da Morte. Agora ele não sabe sobre Severus, mas uma vez que ele faz, ele deve perceber que a declaração que ele deu o forçará a repensar liberando sua história.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nossa agora acho que Dumbledore vai se dar muito mal, mas muito mal.**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo.**

**Vejo vocês em breve…**

**Fui…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo vinte e um**

Harry tinha aparecido na loja Weasley para ver os gêmeos e Charlie falando. -Hey.

-Ah Mr. Potter. -Charlie sorriu, em seguida, abraçou-o. -Então, vamos saber quem é seu homem transando, um cara bonito?

-Eu acho que ele é sexy, não tem certeza que muita coisa vai. Mas eu amo ele e ele me ama, mais do que qualquer um de nós imaginou ser possível.

-Oh, nosso irmão bebê está no amor, que é tão doce. -Fred sorriu.

-É, mas nós temos que ter certeza esse cara sabe que ele tratar melhor Harry certo ou ele só pode ficar ataviado, mal.-George sorriu maldosamente.

-Pare com isso, agora podemos aparatar daqui ou não?

-Lá em cima. -Fred riu, em seguida, os quatro homens dirigiram-se para o apartamento acima da loja onde Harry tinha os outros três segurar seu braço, enquanto ele se virou.

-Bem-vindo à minha casa.

-Uau, isso é algum lugar Harry, por que tão grande? -Charlie perguntou.

-Nós gostamos de nosso espaço; Sirius mora aqui também, até que o ministério dar a volta a reembolsar ele. Entre, ele está lá em algum lugar. -Harry mostrou seus amigos ou família como Harry realmente pensava deles, em torno da casa.-Sirius, traga seu traseiro aqui, temos convidados. -Harry chamou alto.

-Tudo bem, não há necessidade de gritar companheiro. -Sirius sorriu, em seguida, abraçou os três Weasley.-Vocês todos parecem boas.

-Estamos Sirius, assim fazê-lo. -disse Charlie.

-Parece que ele está tramando algo, ele tem aquele olhar. -disse Fred.

-O mesmo olhar chegarmos às vezes. -disse George.

-Estou sempre pronto para qualquer coisa.

-Então, onde está presente marido mistério de vocês? -Charlie olhou em volta e notou a maioria das fotos foram cobertos.

-Ele está aqui, mas nós pensamos Sirius e eu deveria explicar algumas coisas primeiro. Então, o que você quer beber?

-Firewhiskey para mim. - disse Charlie.

-Só algumas cervejas manteiga para nós. -disse George.

Harry e Sirius têm bebidas a todos, em seguida, eles se sentaram na sala de estar. -O que eu tenho que dizer que você não vai ser agradável de ouvir, não é mau ou escuro, não nesse sentido, mas é sério. Eu superei isso agora, mas eles parecem não conseguir deixá-lo ir.

-É sobre mãe e Ginny? -Charlie perguntou.

-Há envolvidos, mais do que qualquer um de vocês sabe. Diga-me em primeiro lugar, para além de Ginny e seus pais fazem os outros, todos querem Ginny se casar comigo?

-Sim, pai se acostumou com a idéia de não muito tempo depois que você se encontrado com Cho, ele pensou que iria acabar como seu filho-de-lei. A coisa com ele, porém, ele está com raiva que o seu casado com outra pessoa, mais do que ele deveria ser. Bill e Percy são ambos apoiando Ginny, eles sempre mimavam podre. - disse Fred.

-E quanto Fleur?

-Ela nunca mencionou que quando estive lá, eu acho que ela secretamente espera que você não faça, mas que está indo contra o seu marido. -disse Charlie.

-Ok. -Harry suspirou, mas olhou para Sirius.

-Albus e Molly vieram me ver apenas uma semana após o combate, eles queriam que eu assinasse o contrato de ligação de Harry a Ginny. Eu disse que não, que eu preciso falar com Harry em primeiro lugar, o que eu fiz e ele explicou que ele era gay, então, explicou que o seu tipo de como era. Enfim, eu deixá-los saber que eu não iria assinar. -Sirius olhou para Harry para continuar.

-Temos um visitante, um homem que sabia que a minha mãe, que minha mãe confiava. Ela pediu-lhe para concordar em se casar comigo quando eu me tornei de idade, ela nunca disse toda a verdade, ela disse que era para me dar tempo; que ela não acreditava que esses casamentos devem ser feito. De qualquer forma, ela estava grávida de três meses e sabia que seria um menino e gay, ele concordou e ela assinou. Minha mãe também fez dele outro padrinho apenas no caso de Sirius não podia exercer as suas funções. Ela fez o meu pai mantê-lo quieto mesmo a partir de Sirius; ninguém sabia que ele era o meu outro padrinho. Ele disse que ouviu Dumbledore falando sobre como fazer Sirius assinar o contrato; que eu tinha que casar com Ginny, é por isso que ele veio para nos ver. Você vê, ele nunca ia deixar-nos saber a menos que ele não tinha escolha.

-Por que ele não levá-lo quando Sirius foi enviado para Azkaban? -Charlie perguntou.

-O papel dele na guerra era vital, perigoso e necessário, e foi. -Harry olhou para Sirius.

-Eu estava no Largo Grimmauld arrumando alguns livros que eu queria trazer aqui. Eu acabava de colocar uma pilha sob a janela na sala de estar quando senti-lo, a maldição Imperius. Eu fui feito para assinar o contrato, mas porque Lily já fez a minha assinatura manteve desaparecendo. Quando fui libertado da maldição a sala estava vazia. Este homem, que é casada com Harry viu Albus assalto longe de Hogwarts e acreditamos que ele estava indo para o ministério para descobrir com quem Harry estava ligado.

-Então Dumbledore usou uma maldição ilegal fazer Harry casar com a nossa irmã, por quê?

-Dinheiro. -Harry suspirou.-Eu sou um dos homens mais ricos do país, tenho um monte de títulos de diferentes casas nobres e eu sou Harry Potter.-Harry deu de ombros: -Dinheiro e meu nome é por isso que eles querem isso. Desculpe-me, mas sua irmã não gosta de mim em tudo, é tudo para obter o meu dinheiro e influência de meu nome traria para sua família. Vou mostrar-lhe uma carta de minha mãe em breve, ela era uma vidente, ela viu tudo isso. Mas depois eu liberei a informação que eu era casado, Sirius e eu fomos a Grimmauld porque Hermione escreveu dizendo que queria visitar.

-Eles basicamente ordenaram Harry se divorciar no ano e se casar com Ginny, eles também se recusou a acreditar que ele era gay. Eu lhe digo que ele é definitivamente gay e eles não têm medo de mostrar isso. Eu quase peguei-los transando no escritório.

-Eu disse que quero transar com ele sobre a mesa, nós fizemos. -Harry sorriu.-De qualquer forma, Ron e Hermione também querem o meu dinheiro e de usar o meu nome. -Harry pegou a carta. -eu deveria apresentá-lo para o meu marido, mas antes que alguém diz alguma coisa que eu quero que você leia a carta.-Harry enviou seu patrono fora, um minuto depois Severus saiu, sentou-se ao lado de Harry, em seguida, colocou o braço em torno de seu jovem marido, Harry colocou a cabeça no ombro de Severus. Harry podia ver os olhares surpreendidos nas três faces Weasley, mas manteve o silêncio, como Harry perguntou. Harry olhou para a carta por alguns minutos do que entregou a Charlie. -Leia isso.

Sirius, Harry e Severo se sentaram enquanto Charlie leu a carta em voz alta, Fred era sorrisos felizes normais de George desapareceu, assim como Charlie.

-Sua mãe viu tudo isso, é incrível. -disse Charlie entregando Harry de volta a carta.

-Ela fez, eu sabia que ela tinha sonhos, eu era o único que sabia, mas eu não sabia a extensão, não até que lemos. -disse Severus.

-Nós lemos antes de nos casarmos. -Harry balançou sua varinha para as imagens.-Foi lindo.

-Caramba, Snape está sorrindo; se você usar um feitiço torcendo por ele? -Fred perguntou fazendo Harry, Severus e Sirius a rir.

-Rindo, talvez ele esteja possuído de Snape. -George disse que fez os outros três homens rir ainda mais.

-O que é tão engraçado? -Charlie perguntou.

-Severus disse que se alguém vê essas fotos que iria acreditar que eu usei um feitiço torcendo por ele, parece que ele estava certo. -Harry riu.

-Harry é o meu feitiço, ele é meu tudo, ele me faz feliz, e frustrado.

-Oh estes dois, Severus vai dizer algo a Harry que ele fica tão ligado ele acaba uma bagunça tremenda, então Harry revida, então, deixa Severus ligado. Eles são tão ruins quanto o outro.

-Bem, você não está tentando matá-lo de modo que este deve ser real. A última vez que vi Snape e Sirius em uma sala juntos eles estão varinhas apontavam um para o outro. - disse Charlie.

-Nós conversamos logo após a luta, então eu percebi o quão longe Severus estava disposto a ir para proteger Harry. Não apenas de Voldemort, mas a partir de Albus tentando manipulá-lo. Agora, a única coisa que nós não sabemos é por isso que Ginny foi escolhido, se Albus só queria o dinheiro, então ele deveria ter escolhido alguém que Harry gostaria alguém adequado para ele. Sua irmã não é o tipo de Harry, mesmo que ele não fosse gay, então por que ele é tão insistente em que seja Ginny?

-Eu disse que, no dia de seu casamento foi anunciado, eu disse Harry e Ginny não era adequado. Mas antes da luta, enquanto estávamos na Muriel, Ginny manteve em curso sobre ser casada com você Harry. Basicamente, eu disse a ela que era gay, ela não acreditou em mim. Mas se tudo isso é verdade, então ela não se importava se você fosse gay, ela queria o casamento para entrar em seu cofre.

-O que não pode acontecer agora, apenas um Potter pelo sangue pode entrar no cofre, Sirius e eu fomos ver os goblins, eu precisava saber o que esta fortuna Potter tratava. Disseram-me que Dumbledore foi roubando de mim desde que meus pais morreram. Por isso, decidimos em enfermarias de sangue para proteger tudo.

-Boa idéia, mas nós temos a sua volta, como sempre e se você quiser transar com o morcego calabouço então quem somos nós para ficar no caminho, - Fred levantou o copo.

Harry, Sirius e Charlie atiraram, Severus revirou os olhos, ele tinha ouvido esse nome milhares de vezes, por isso não era inesperado que um dos gêmeos Weasley iria dizer outra vez.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmm capitulo de revelação para os gêmeos e Charlie... Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo.**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Falta bem pouco para a final :D**

**Ate breve **

**Fui…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo vinte e dois**

Os seis homens estavam comendo o jantar, mas eles continuaram a falar sobre a carta, o casamento e por que Ginny foi escolhido.

-Albus não vai deixar isso pra lá, agora ele está colocando para fora uma história sobre Harry e não muito boa. - disse Sirius.

-Ele veio para o Profeta Diário, mas eles não podem publicar qualquer coisa sobre mim, meus amigos, Severus, ninguém sem a minha aprovação para que o rejeitasse.

-Por que eles estão ignorando grandes histórias sobre você, que iria vender e fazer-lhes um monte de dinheiro? -Charlie perguntou.

-Eu possuo o Profeta Diário. -Harry deu de ombros, mas ele viu sorrisos perversos idênticos nos rostos dos gêmeos: -Então ele vai fazer todo mundo acreditar que eu estou a ponto de se tornar o próximo Lorde das Trevas e ele tem uma história que as pessoas vão acreditar. Explicamos sobre as horcruxes, mas o que você não sabia é que havia mais um, eu. Ele destruiu sua própria horcruxe quando ele me bateu com a maldição da morte.

-Então, Albus vai dizer que desde Harry teve um pedaço da alma de Voldemort dentro dele desde que ele era um bebê que vai transformá-lo escuro. -Severus explicou.

-Ninguém vai acreditar que, todos eles têm de fazer é olhar para você. -disse Fred.

-Sim, como disse McGonagall, você é galante. -George disse fazendo todos rir.

-Mas você tem que admitir que fizesse as pessoas parar e pensar. Nós somos diferentes, nós sabemos que Harry e eu estamos perto dele, vemos que tipo de pessoa que ele é. - disse Charlie.

-Exatamente, mas temos uma idéia de Luna que vai ajudar. Nós estamos esperando que vocês três vão ficar ao lado de Harry, amanhã de manhã, como a idéia de Luna é mostrado.

-Oh Merlin, que ela quer que você prove que há uma snorkack ou algo chifres desmoronou? -Perguntou Fred.

-Não, ela pode ver a aura mágica, viu aura branca de Harry. -Sirius sorriu.

-Branco é puro, não escuro. - disse Charlie.

-Exatamente, por isso, um indizível vai fazer aura show de Harry, o feitiço, dura apenas alguns minutos, mas isso é tudo que será necessário para provar Harry é luz, e não escuro. -Severus disse. -Eu não posso estar lá, ele ficaria desconfiado.

-Estamos com você Harry. -George disse.

-Os três de nós vão estar com você, mas nós vamos chegar a alguns outros que sabem que você não é escuro. -Charlie disse.

-Sim, Lee, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Oliver, eles vão virar-se, com certeza. - disse Fred.

-Obrigado, eu sei que eu sou escuro, mas eu admito que eu esteja preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

-Harry falou comigo logo depois que ele viu seu pai ser atacado. Ele realmente pensou que ele estava se transformando em Voldemort.

-Sirius disse você não é uma pessoa má Harry, você é uma pessoa boa que as coisas ruins que aconteceu com você. -Harry deu de ombros.

-Então a alma é por isso que você viu isso? -Charlie perguntou.

-Sim, eu vi um monte de coisas que ele fez, alguns vão morar comigo por toda a minha vida.

-Isso é o que seus pesadelos são cerca. -disse Fred.

-Ron disse-nos, mas também ouvimos você algumas vezes, quando você se hospedou na Toca ou todos nós estávamos no Largo Grimmauld. -disse George.

-Você estaria gritando e gritando para as maldades, todos nós iríamos correr para o seu quarto. Não foi até que abriu a porta antes de Ron iria acordá-lo. Nós só colocá-lo para baixo para o fato de que ele nunca soube que você uma vez que ele dorme como os mortos.

-Eu nunca soube disso, eu só sabia que ele me acordou. Neville o disse me acordou algumas vezes porque Ron não acordou. Ele disse que o surpreendeu como o barulho que eu estava fazendo poderia acordar toda a torre da Gryffindor. Você acha que Ron deixou continuar assim até que outros começaram a acordar?

-Sim, agora sabemos que ele está envolvido nisso, mãe e Ginny foram os dois únicos que nunca correu para o seu quarto. -Charlie ergueu as sobrancelhas. -Eles poderiam ter sido esperando que você teve o suficiente e se matou. Isso não iria ficar mãe ou Ginny o dinheiro embora.

-Não, mas Dumbledore poderia ter começado tudo.

-Desde que eu estava preso, Dumbledore tinha direitos legais sobre a vida mágico de Harry porque ninguém sabia sobre Severus sendo outro o padrinho de Harry. É assim que ele foi capaz de ganhar entrada para vault de Harry. Quando estávamos no Gringotes Harry fez a sua vontade, para além das enfermarias de sangue ninguém consegue nada se Harry morre só que ele afirmou.

-Qual é tudo de você, Neville, Luna, Hagrid, McGonagall; alguns outros. Severus e Sirius são os meus principais benfeitores embora; Eu até fiz provisões para o bebê quando ele fica concebido.

-Mesmo que seja seguro agora, nenhum de nós estão tendo a chance, não quando as pessoas gostam, e Albus está disposto a ir tão longe quanto usar um imperdoável para conseguir dinheiro de Harry. Neste momento, ninguém, nem mesmo eu posso entrar vault de Harry, mas a sua morte vai mudar isso, não apenas para Albus. - disse Severo.

-Nós não achamos que eles iriam tão longe, mas estamos sendo cautelosos. - disse Sirius.

-Eu seria tão bem, apesar de eu achar que é difícil acreditar que eles fariam qualquer coisa. Ok, nós sabemos sobre Severus papel, mas não vai Dumbledore atacá-lo, verbalmente eu quero dizer? -Charlie disse.

-Ele vai e ele está acostumado informações sobre mim para me obrigar a fazer certas coisas que eu não queria fazer. Então, eu estou colocando a minha história completa no Profeta Diário, uma vez que ele sabe que eu sou a pessoa casada com Harry. É por isso que estamos mantendo isso em segredo por enquanto, para nos dar tempo para organizar tudo. Mas também para Harry e eu para se acostumar com a vida de casado, sem todos os problemas Albus trará.

-Sirius e eu estamos indos para colocar uma declaração fora, ao mesmo tempo, explicando como é que sabia de tudo antes de irmos com o casamento. Queremos que todos saibam que se eu posso perdoar Severus, que eu ainda posso me casar com ele e ter um filho com ele, então eles devem aceitar que sua vida foi forçada em cima dele e realmente, ela não diz respeito a ninguém.

-Podemos não saber Snape, assim como você, mas vamos colocar uma declaração fora também dizer que podemos ver como você está feliz em conjunto. -disse Charlie.

-Nós não estávamos indo para perguntar, nós só queríamos que vocês soubessem o que vai acontecer, mas obrigado. -Harry sorriu.

-Nós protegemos o nosso irmão mais novo e seu marido, mesmo que ele é o morcego calabouço. -disse Fred.

-Ou um vampiro, hey você pode confirmar que Harry, é ele ou não? -George perguntou.

-Ele me suga, mas não o meu sangue.

-Harry!-Severus arregalou os olhos como os garotos Weasley e Sirius riram. -Privado lembre-se, você sabe o que essa palavra significa?

-Como o que fazemos em privado, sim, eu sei.

-Nosso pouco tímido inocente Harry cresceu. -Fred sorriu.

-Tanto é assim que ele está a dizer-nos sobre a sua vida sexual. Mas pelo menos sabemos que Snape não é um vampiro. - disse George.

-Vamos mudar de assunto não é? -Severus balançou a cabeça para Harry, que tinha os braços ao redor do pescoço. -Severus Você é impossível.

-Eu sei, mas você me ama mesmo assim.

-Harry estava tão nervoso sobre sexo, mas na manhã seguinte, ele chocou a vida fora de mim com o que ele estava dizendo. Agora, o que era isso, deixe-me pensar. Ah, certo, Harry disse por que ele foi perdendo tempo lutando bruxos das trevas, quando ele poderia ter sido fodendo o homem no colchão ou em sua mesa.

Fred, George e Charlie começou a rir como Severus corou, Severus Snape realmente corou.

-Oh, isso é simplesmente brilhante. -Fred sorriu.

-É certamente irmão. -George sorriu.

-Oh não, você não; você não pode usar nada disso, por isso não vá dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa. - disse Harry.

-Só nos dizer isso depois e nós não vamos. -disse Fred.

-O Quê?-Harry perguntou com cautela.

-Quem é o dominante no quarto?

-Eu poderia usar uma bebida. -Severus se levantou e foi para a sala.

-Harry é. -Sirius sorriu depois seguiu Severus com Harry, Fred, George e Charlie seguinte.-Harry amarrou Severus na cama.

-Agressivo, que é surpreendente. -Charlie riu.

-Sirius mencionou uma mesa não muito tempo depois que chegou. -Fred levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Então, talvez ele fosse professor Potter. -disse George.

Charlie, Fred, George e Sirius começaram a rir como Severus corou de novo, Harry apenas deu de ombros não revelar nada, mas foi o suficiente para dizer aos outros que era a verdade. Harry e Severus participaram de algum jogo de papel inverso, algo que ninguém nunca pensou que iria ouvir, especialmente sobre Severus Snape.

\- -\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmm**

**Ouvir sobre sexo é tudo de bom :p (me deu uma fome hehehehehe)**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo e comentem, vejo vocês em breve…**

**Logo estará na reta final da fic**

**Ate breve…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo vinte e três**

Cedo na manhã seguinte, Sirius e Harry saiu da lareira no átrio do ministério da magia para ver que ele já estava cheio de pessoas. Remus e Tonks estavam lá, Tonks segurando Teddy, Neville, Luna, os três garotos Weasley e alguns de seus amigos estavam todos à espera, incluindo Colin e Dennis Creevey, cercaram Harry e Sirius enquanto caminhavam até o grande palco que tinha sido erigido no meio do átrio. O grupo intensificou, Harry e Sirius estavam ao lado de Kingsley e outro homem, Neville, Luna e os outros todos estavam ao lado, mas Harry reparou mais de seus amigos no meio da multidão, todos sorrindo para ele, Harry sorriu de volta.

-Neste momento não estamos indo para responder a todas as perguntas em relação a essa história que, obviamente, não é verdade e que estamos prestes a mostrar-lhe a prova. -Kingsley acenou para o homem ao seu lado.-Este é o Sr. Greenwell, ele é um indizível que vai executar o feitiço para mostrar aura de Harry. Se você faria Sr. Greenwell?

-Certamente ministro. -o homem sorriu para Harry, em seguida, realizou seu feitiço, dentro de segundo Harry foi cercado em uma brilhante aura branca.-A prova de que o Sr. Harry Potter tem um coração puro e alma pura.

Centenas de câmera iam a tomar fotos e mais fotos da aura de Harry e ele não parou até que a aura branca desbotada.

-Recebemos palavra de alguém que sabia que lançou aquela história sobre Harry se tornar o próximo Lorde das Trevas. -Kingsley levantou cópia de hoje do Profeta Diário.-Albus Dumbledore e a razão que ele fez isso para alguém, ele disse que se preocupa com ele é para uma razão, ele não conseguia Harry a concordar em se casar com a senhorita Ginevra Weasley. Harry é gay, eu conheço-o há anos, desde que eu conheci Harry, Sirius também pensou Harry era gay quando se conheceram. A própria mãe de Harry sabia que ele era gay, antes dele ter nascido. Então você vê por que Sirius se recusou a assinar o contrato, uma vez Harry explicou a sua sexualidade. - Kingsley notado Remus e os três garotos Weasley olhar para ele, ele acenou para que Remus intensificou primeiro, mas Tonks entregou Teddy para Harry.

-Como você acabou de ver, minha esposa entregou o nosso filho para Harry, seu padrinho. Agora, se nós acreditávamos Harry era mau ou escuro de qualquer forma, não teríamos o nomeado padrinho muito menos tê-lo segurar Teddy. Como você também pode ver Teddy pode ser jovem, mas ele já ama Harry, uma criança não se deixa enganar, eles sabem quem é bom e quem não é Harry é uma pessoa boa. -Remus sorriu para Harry, que sorriu de volta antes que ele entregou Teddy de volta para sua mãe, beijando Tonks na bochecha.

-Expliquei a minha irmã que Harry era gay, eu sabia que o momento em que conheci Harry e ele tinham apenas quatorze anos na época. -disse Charlie.

-Eu também sabia, mas Harry teve uma vida difícil e dura. - disse George.

-E se você tivesse uma vida como Harry fez, em seguida, sua sexualidade não ia estar em sua mente, apenas Voldemort era. -disse Fred, em seguida, fez um gesto para Luna e Neville.

-Eu sempre soube que Harry era gay, mas eu também vi a sua aura, é tão bonito, é por isso que eu sorrio o tempo todo sempre que estou na companhia de Harry. -Luna sorriu.

-Luna disse-me um par de anos atrás, que Harry era gay e que Harry usado para babar em Hogwarts. Agora nenhum de nós vai dizer quem é, Harry e seu parceiro querem um pouco de privacidade e eles devem tê-lo. Mas eu tenho que dizer isso, Luna e eu jantamos com Harry, seu parceiro e Sirius, pudemos ver o quanto eles se amam, é mais embora. Você também pode ver como eles eram adequados, era como eles foram feitos um para o outro. Eu acredito que eles são verdadeiramente almas gêmeas.

-Obrigado Neville, eu acho que estamos bem. -Harry encarou a multidão.-Nós não sabemos por que Albus Dumbledore é insistente que eu me casar com Ginny ou uma menina para que o assunto, mas ele simplesmente não vê a verdade. Primeiro é que eu sou gay, eu percebi quando eu tinha quinze anos e, segundo, mesmo que eu não fosse gay Ginny não é meu tipo. Existem alguns motivos, um é que ela tem um temperamento que costumava me irritar, ela gosta de gritar de novo algo que me incomodou, mas ela é uma cabeça vermelha. Agora eu não tenho nada contra as cabeças vermelhas como você pode ver Fred, George e Charlie Weasley são amigos próximos, penso neles como família e são cabeças vermelhas. Eu vejo uma cabeça vermelha e lembro-me de minha mãe, não é realmente a melhor coisa a ser pensando quando você está tentando beijar alguém. Mas a minha mãe, que era uma vidente sabia que eu era gay, ela também sabia que minha alma gêmea estava perto. Ela nunca disse a meu pai que ele estava perto de Albus Dumbledore, ela pensou que o meu pai não aprovaria este homem. Ela falou com ele e ele deu-lhe um juramento de mago antes de concordar em assinar o contrato com a minha mãe. Ela deixou uma carta para mim e meu parceiro; Encontrei-o em meu cofre. Foi o dia em que foi devido a se casar e ela escreveu que, na carta. Mas a principal coisa que eu gostaria de dizer é que nós amamos uns aos outros, nós somos almas gêmeas e estão ambos ansiosos para ter uma família e uma longa e amorosa vida, cumprindo a vida juntos, ele é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheço.

-Desde que eu vivo com Harry e seu parceiro o que posso dizer tudo que você precisa para fazê-lo vê-los juntos e você iria ver que eles estão destinados a ficar juntos. Não cabe a mim ou a qualquer um se eles aprovam Harry e seu parceiro, Harry e seu parceiro querem estar juntos e eles se amam. Lily sabia que eles iriam ser felizes, ela viu seu casamento, uma relação de amor e ela viram que eles tenham muitos filhos. - Sirius sorriu para seu afilhado.

Depois de mais alguns depoimentos de pessoas no palco, todo mundo desceu, mas as pessoas no átrio começaram a aplaudir como Harry e seus amigos fizeram o seu caminho para as lareiras. Kingsley esperou até que Harry e seus amigos floo de distância, em seguida, removido de flu de Harry a partir da rede.

Harry suspirou o momento em que ele saiu. -Eu estou feliz que acabou, eu só acho que ele não vai parar.

-Pelo menos todos sabem o que ele tentou fazer. - disse Sirius.

-Então, você não tem idéia de por que ele quer que você se casar com Ginny? -Perguntou Lee.

-Não, até mesmo seus irmãos não têm idéia porque ela foi escolhida. Temos vindo a tentar trabalhar com isso por um tempo.

-Tenho certeza de que algo vai aparecer. De qualquer forma, vamos conseguir saber quem é esse marido seu é? -Angelina perguntou.

-Desde Albus deu essa declaração, decidimos que era seguro para ser contada e ele decidiu que era hora de engravidar. -Harry sorriu e assentiu. Sirius, Neville, Fred, George, Charlie e Harry riram quando Severus saiu e colocou o braço em volta da cintura de Harry para olhares chocados de todos os outros. -Todo mundo, conhecer meu marido, Sev.

-Severus a todos vocês.

-Ok, eu não tenho certeza se isso é real ou uma das brincadeiras de Fred e George, mas eu duvido que o professor Snape fosse sobre ele. - disse Katie.

Severus balançou sua varinha até as fotos do casamento foram descobertos. -Será que colocar suas dúvidas para descansar?

-Você é realmente casado e sua mãe sabia disso. -disse Hannah.

-Ela fez Lily nunca explicou tudo, ela só perguntou se eu iria assinar o contrato e se casar com Harry para impedi-lo de ser forçado a casar com a senhorita Weasley.

-Nós sabemos que eles estão atrás de dinheiro de Harry e usá-lo para o seu nome. -disse Charlie.

-O que o dinheiro porque desculpe Harry, suas roupas e óculos foram os piores. -disse Lee.

-Eu nunca tive a chance de comprar qualquer coisa e essas roupas eram de meu primo. Eu tinha um cofre com dez mil nele, mas porque eu estava sendo sempre guardado, nunca poderíamos ter tempo para apenas deixe-me fazer compras. Mas Sirius explicou que os Potters estavam bem, realmente bem, Dumbledore sabia, mas ele nunca me disse. Os goblins me preenchido quando fui fazer a minha vontade e selar meus cofres usando um feitiço de sangue, Dumbledore tinha ido algumas vezes ao longo dos anos, ele acabou levando cinco milhões de galeão.

-Então, o que nós acreditamos é Albus falou com Molly, o que teria sido de volta em torno do tempo Ginny nasceu ela concordou, se eles iriam dividir o dinheiro. Se Ginny acabou esposa de Harry ela poderia acessar normalmente seu cofre. Agora, porém, ninguém, nem mesmo Severus pode acessar vault de Harry. Harry não pode usar muito sem que seja aprovado por mim, mas para além desta casa Harry não uma é para gastar dinheiro.

-Talvez isso seja tudo o que é o dinheiro; algumas pessoas sempre querem o que eles não estão dispostos a trabalhar. Não estou dizendo que as famílias Weasley não funcionam, sabemos que todos fazem, exceto sua mãe, que estava cuidando dos filhos. Mas se Harry é rico, é uma maneira fácil de ganhar dinheiro, casar-se por ele. - disse Lee.

-É, mas isso está parado agora, Harry fez com que ele estava protegido. Mas como sobre nós temos os nossos clientes algumas bebidas? Eu já fiz um pouco de comida para todos.

-Caramba, ele está sorrindo e ele cozinha Harry, o que você fez com ele? -Angelina perguntou fazendo todo mundo rir, mas Severus puxou Harry ao redor até que as suas testas foram pressionados firmemente juntos, em seguida, seus lábios se juntaram com Sirius gemendo, acenando para todos a segui-lo para a sala de jantar e deixando os dois homens à sua amassos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmmm**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo!**

**Agora só faltam mais quatro capítulos para a fic finalizar!**

**Espero vocês nos reviews!**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo vinte e quatro**

O partido inesperado por todos que se juntou Harry no ministério estava em pleno andamento com Colin tirando fotos de todos, incluindo os lotes de Harry e Severo juntos. Poucas horas depois de ter começado Kingsley e Minerva McGonagall chegou fora das enfermarias, onde Harry se se apressou a permitir-lhes a entrada.

-Oh, ele não é uma pessoa feliz Harry.

-Espero que ele seja muito chateado que nem todos pensam que eu sou o próximo Lorde das Trevas.

-Sim, isso parecia ter saído pela culatra, e mesmo que ele tentou não deixar que seu show raiva, ele não estava feliz com a sua nomeação. Ele tentou explicar ao ministro que você era muito jovem para ocupar tal cargo. - disse Minerva.

-A sua nomeação, você vai ser um professor Harry?-Perguntou Neville.

-Não, talvez quando eu sou muito mais velho, mas não agora. Kingsley me ofereceu uma posição como um dos governadores de Hogwarts e eu aceitei.

-O governador, então você tem alguns dizem sobre como Hogwarts é executado, caramba companheiro. -disse Charlie.

-Harry vai fazer um bom trabalho, eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida. Agora, porém, acreditamos que ele tenha finalmente funcionado que Harry é casado também. Enquanto estávamos lá, eu ficava conversando com Minerva, mas Albus desceu para as masmorras. Quando ele voltou para o grande salão estava extremamente chateado.

-Ele teria encontrado os meus quartos vazios. Você acredita que ele pensou que era eu antes dele ir para baixo ou ele tem outras razões?

-Eu vi aquele olhar em seus olhos, eu acredito que ele ia ter você ajudá-lo. Talvez usar o fato de que você salvou a vida de Harry para fazê-lo concordar em se divorciar esta pessoa. Eu também acredito que Albus está ficando velho, ele sabe que Harry é poderoso, ele também sabe que você é, quem melhor do que você para forçar seu caminho para a mente de Harry, desde que você tenha feito isso antes.

-Eu poderia ter feito isso quando Harry tinha quinze anos, mas eu não posso agora, a mente de Harry é impenetrável até mesmo para mim.

-A única parte impenetrável. -Sirius sorriu fazendo Harry e Severus rir.

-Então, você está indo para liberar sua história Severus?

-Decidimos esperar, uma vez que Harry tinha a entrevista Profeta Diário Albus e ele disse algumas coisas maravilhosas sobre mim pensamos que pareceria suspeito se ele fez agora. Se ele o fizer, então eu tenho a minha história pronta para ir e o Profeta Diário vai lançar uma edição especial para cobri-lo, juntamente com declarações de Harry, Sirius e os meninos Weasley.

-Não se esqueça de nós, nós também vamos escrever que você está bem. -Neville sorriu.

-Ok, bem, isso deve fazer com que todos acreditem Sr. Longbottom pensa que eu estou bem.

-Sev pare de provocar.

-Assim, mesmo que você tenha apenas acabado de se casar, você quer começar uma família de imediato? -Perguntou Kingsley.

-Nós fazemos, Harry pode ser jovem em sua idade real, mas ele é mais velho em mente e espírito. Ele fará um pai maravilhoso; Eu não estou muito certo sobre Sirius embora. Ele ainda age como um adolescente.

-Isso nunca vai mudar, eu disse que vou ficar um adolescente e eu sou.

-Dá-se tentando fazer Sirius sério, eu tentei, James tentou, nada funciona. -Remus sorriu para o amigo.

Todo mundo ficou olhando enquanto Luna entrou na frente de Severo; sua mão foi para o seu estômago. -O que está acontecendo?-Harry perguntou.

-Eu não tenho idéia, mas ninguém me tocou para além do que você amor, eu não estou acostumado a isso.

Luna abriu os olhos e sorriu: - Você está grávida, senti-lo.

-Eu não tenha tomado a poção ainda.

-É o seu poder e do poder de Harry; isso permitiu conceber sem a poção. Oh, ele é gêmeos pelo caminho.

-Gêmeos. -Severus caiu, mas felizmente Charlie e Harry mantinha em pé até levaram ele para o sofá. Parecia que a notícia chocou Severus Snape até o âmago.

-Vou chamar Poppy para vir vê-lo amanhã, então ela pode dar-lhe um nome de um curandeiro que vai cuidar de você. -Minerva sorriu para Severus que tinha ido completamente branco.

-Sev. -Harry acariciou delicadamente seu rosto.

-Gêmeos.

-Eu acredito que nós encontramos uma maneira de fazer Severus Snape incoerente. -Kingsley sorriu.

-Existem gêmeos em sua família Harry?-Perguntou Neville.

-Não que eu saiba Sirius, você sabe?

-Na medida em que James família, não que não há. Eu nunca ouvi dizer nada sobre Lily gêmeos.

-Nada no meu lado, nenhuma no lado de Lily. -Severus sussurrou em seguida, olhou nos olhos preocupados de Harry.-Eu estou bem, chocado, mas tudo bem. Parece que você pode produzir gêmeos e até mesmo me engravidar sem a poção.

-Parece que eu posso fazer um monte de coisas que não é normal, veja, eu disse que eu sou uma aberração.

-Você é especial, poderoso, amoroso, lindo e meu, mas não uma aberração.

Harry sorriu e beijou Severus novamente, mas como ele estava beijando ele acabou montado Severus e suas mãos acabaram debaixo da camisa de Harry. Sirius emocionou a todos longe dos dois homens que pareciam que estavam prestes a perder o controle, ele só esperava que eles tivessem sentido o suficiente para torná-lo para o seu quarto e eles não despir ali mesmo na sala de estar. Se alguém é gay ou heterossexual, ninguém queria ver eles dois indo para lá no sofá.

Foi apenas cinco minutos depois que Harry e Severus desapareceram. -Mesmo que eu sei sobre o papel desempenhado Severus, eu nunca esperei vê-lo agir assim.- disse Minerva.

-Eu estou acostumado com isso, eles vão para ele em qualquer lugar e eu tenho que ter cuidado que quarto entro, para além de minha própria. Kingsley companheiro, quando é que eu vou conseguir o dinheiro de volta, então eu não tenho que continuar vendo seus dois jumentos o tempo todo?

-Vou ver o que posso fazer. -Kingsley riu.-Depois de vê-los quase ir para lá com todos nós aqui e não me importo, eu posso ver porque você quer que seu próprio lugar, então eu vou trabalhar nisso. Agora, Sr. Creevey. -Kingsley sorriu.

-Hum, sim senhor.-disse Colin nervosamente.

-Esta imagem maravilhosa que você está tomando, fazer algumas cópias se quiser e ter Harry obter o Profeta Diário de publicá-los. Eu acredito que é hora de o mundo para ver o quão feliz Harry e Severus são e quantas pessoas apoiá-los, incluindo a vice-diretora, o ministro e três dos garotos Weasley, para não mencionar o resto de vocês.

-Oh, você tem uma mente tortuosa Kingsley, que eu gosto. -Fred sorriu.

-Muito desonestos estes não são apenas para Albus Dumbledore para ver qualquer um, eles são para Ginny, meus pais, Ron, Hermione, Bill e Percy ver. -George sorriu também.

-Exatamente, como eles jamais poderiam acreditar que eles poderiam obter Harry se divorciar de Severus quando é tão óbvio que eles se amam. Em seguida, adicione o fato de que Severus está agora grávida de gêmeos, sem o uso da poção que os homens precisam. Isso prova que eles são poderosos, mas também é o que mostra o verdadeiro amor pode fazer realizar milagres.

-Já aconteceu antes, sem a poção? -Perguntou Remus.

-Não que eu saiba talvez Poppy soubesse como ela mantém contato com outros curandeiros. -disse Kingsley.

-Vou perguntar a ela quando eu voltar a Hogwarts. -disse Minerva.

Os convidados da casa Potter tudo olhou para o teto, onde uma alta de gritos, gemidos e grunhidos foram ouvidos tornando algumas das meninas blush, Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Como você dorme com isso acontecendo o tempo todo?-Charlie sorriu para Sirius.

-Eu coloquei um feitiço de silêncio em volta do meu quarto, eu não tenho escolha. Embora o meu quarto esteja lá embaixo eu ainda ouço tapa pele contra a pele.

-Tudo bem Sirius, não há necessidade de entrar em detalhes, podemos ouvir exatamente o que eles estão fazendo não queremos um visual. - disse Fred.

-Vamos comer, Severus tinha passado muito tempo a preparar isso, eu tenho certeza que ele quer que todos apreciá-lo enquanto ele gosta de Harry.

-Sirius, não mais, por favor, você está falando de nós comendo e apreciando Severus Harry. -George estremeceu.

-Severus está comendo Harry. -Kingsley sorriu fazendo alguns dos convidados suspiro, outros blush, alguns amordaçado onde Minerva balançou a cabeça para seu velho amigo.

Era um par de dias depois que o Profeta Diário divulgou fotos de todos que apreciam uma festa com Harry Potter e seu marido, Severus Snape. Mas cada foto do casal feliz mostrou exatamente como eles estão felizes. As imagens dos convidados mostraram o quanto eles estavam se divertindo. Havia até mesmo uma imagem de Harry sentado montado Severus e os dois homens passeavam como suas mãos percorriam pelo corpo um do outro. Charlie enviou uma carta a Harry explicando que ele estava na Toca para ver sua reação, que para ele era engraçado, eles gritaram, gritaram, Harry foi chamado de tudo que você poderia pensar, mas Severus teve pior gritaria com ele, para não mencionar que queria amaldiçoar ele, mas depois de ler como Harry protegeu seus cofres que não seria nada bom mesmo que se livrasse de Severus, mas todo mundo também sabe quem fez isso. Eles perceberam que iam ter que tentar e fazer amizade com Harry novamente, em seguida, convencê-lo a se livrar do Comensal da Morte. Qualquer um que estava na festa sabia que nunca iria acontecer, Harry e Severus pertenciam juntos e eles lutariam para se certificar de que eles ficaram juntos, para sempre.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Enfim não era pra menos, mas espero que vocês gostem do capitulo, vejo vocês nos outros três capítulos da fic.**

**Então bora comentar?**

**Ate breve.**

**Fui…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo vinte e cinco**

Nos meses seguintes, nada de ruim foi escrito sobre Harry ou Severus, apenas pequenos pedaços dizendo o quanto estavam felizes que Harry encontrou o que era para ser com ele. Eles têm muitos cartões e cartas, um monte de parabéns, quando lançaram a declaração sobre Severus estar grávida de gêmeos. Kingsley tinha ajudado Harry e Severus fora, permitindo-lhes utilizar a entrada do ministro em St. Mungo, assim sempre check-up que eles foram capazes de entrar e sair sem ter que passar por todas as áreas públicas.

Quando Severus deu à luz aos gêmeos, eles não permitiram que algumas fotos para ser lançado, mas novamente escapou dois dias depois.

Quando Harry e Severus acordaram na manhã do seu primeiro aniversário, um livro preto apareceu do nada no final de sua cama.

-Isso deve ser o diário da minha mãe Sev.

-Sim, que tal tomar banho, então, ver o que ela escreveu você vai, eu vou ter um atrás de você. Vou verificar os gêmeos.

-Eu não demoro. -Harry beijou seu marido antes de correr para o banheiro.

Harry e Severus desceram as escadas, cada um segurando um de seus filhos. Eles entraram na cozinha para ver Sirius cozinhar café da manhã. Sirius disse-lhes que uma vez que ele estava se movendo em seu próprio lugar em duas semanas ele vai continuar a cozinhar que deu a Harry e Severus a chance de se adaptar a serem pais de gêmeos.

-Sirius.

-Companheiro Sim.

-Olha. -Harry levantou o diário.-Ele apareceu, como mágica.-Harry sorriu fazendo Severus revirar os olhos e Sirius dar a sua casca como uma risada.

-Você leu isso?

-Não, nós pensamos em fazê-lo logo depois que comemos e os gêmeos têm suas garrafas, dessa forma os três de nós pode ler o que minha mãe escreveu.

-Suas garrafas estão prontas, e eu estou quase terminando com a comida.

Severus deu a Harry seu outro filho, enquanto ele fez os dois de café, então, pegou as duas garrafas antes de tomar seu filho em seus braços novamente. Sirius carregar a tabela com os alimentos, por isso, enquanto Harry e Severo alimentavam seus filhos comiam um entregou. Sirius se acostumou a ter certeza que sua alimentação era capaz de ser comido sem ser cortado. E mesmo que eles estavam comendo, os três homens ficou olhando para o diário, que estava sentado no meio da tabela.

Depois de alterar os gêmeos e colocá-los em seus berços que foram mantidos no andar de baixo, os três homens sentaram-se juntos.

Harry entregou Severus o diário. -Eu estou muito nervoso.

Severus assentiu em seguida, abriu a primeira página: _\- Meu querido Harry e Sev, parabéns e feliz aniversário, o seu primeiro de muitos. Harry, Severus e Sirius, vocês três foram todos curiosos sobre a mesma coisa, por que Albus é determinado para Harry a se casar com Ginny Weasley quando não faria sentido para encontrar alguém mais adequado para Harry. Durante a primeira guerra Albus e Molly Weasley costumava sair em trabalhos em conjunto, nada de anormal nisso, todos fizeram e nem sempre com os seus parceiros. Eu vi em uma de minhas visões que Albus e Molly estavam tendo um caso._

_Depois de minha morte e morte de James continuou, mas por esta altura Molly não tinha muito tempo dado à luz a Ginny, apenas um par de meses antes. Arthur Weasley não é o pai dessa menina, Albus Dumbledore é, mas para manter seu segredo, eles usaram uma poção obrigatório sangue para fazer a filha de Arthur. Albus ainda acredita que, se ele pode fazer Severus divorciar de Harry então para ele se casar com a garota, ele iria acabar com a fortuna Potter. Deixe-me tranquilizá-lo, nada vai vir entre vocês dois, nada._

_Neste momento, há muita conversa sobre como Harry parece feliz, todo mundo continua comentando sobre seu sorriso, como os olhos que ele é são acesos com felicidade, algo que ninguém jamais viu antes, não até que ele se casou com Severo. Após a cobrinha sorrateira escapado desse artigo no Profeta Diário, mais e mais pessoas estão se voltando as costas para Albus Dumbledore, alguns estão mesmo chamando para ele ser removido como mugwump cabeça, chefe bruxo e diretor. Deixe-me dizer isto, Albus está prestes a ser forçado a renunciar, onde ele acaba de sair. Agora Arthur Weasley não sabe a verdade, ele foi manipulado por Albus e sua esposa, por isso tem os outros._

_É tempo Sirius e Harry fazer um pouco de investigação para encontrar a prova e deixar o público saber a razão por trás da insistência de Albus que Ginny casar com Harry. Uma pequena viagem sob o manto para o departamento de nascimentos mágicos e morte, com a ajuda de um muito bom homem de pele escura que você já sabe como ministro; ele é a distração que você precisa._

_Tenho encantado este livro para revelar mais, mas não até a hora certa. Você precisava saber a verdade e agora você faz. Eu te amo muito Harry, seu pai e eu estamos cuidando de você e nós amamos sendo avós para esses dois meninos. Oh mais uma coisa, se você vai para o cofre, há uma imagem de mim e James, está encantado para falar. Nós gostaríamos de ser capaz de falar com você e ver os nossos netos._

_Meu querido amigo Sev, você finalmente saber a verdade, você é bom, sua aura mostrá-lo, nada e ninguém pode tirar isso de você. Você tem um coração puro e alma, o que você tem dado a Harry. Só mais uma coisa; agora que vocês são pais, naturalmente você vai ter dote sobre as crianças, mas Severus vai se transformar em um grande sentimental Hufflepuff desculpe Sev, mas é verdade. Sirius, a sua menina está perto, muito perto, não vai demorar muito. Lembre-se de Harry, você é pai e eu te amo, vou sempre, eu sempre vou te amar Severus. James quer Sirius para ensinar seus netos a caminho do Maroto. Eu acredito que Harry e Severus terão seu trabalho cortado para eles tentando parar as piadas e brincadeiras. É hora de ir, mas você vai ler mais, quando você precisa, amor Lily. _

_PS: há mais uma coisa, se você voltar para a parte de trás do livro que você vai ver, se você deseja que seja o que você vai ter ao lado, menina ou menino ou talvez outro conjunto de gêmeos. _

Severus olhou para Harry: - Pelo menos agora sabemos por que ele pegou Ginny.

-Sim, nós sabemos, mas quer olhar na parte de trás?

-Vamos. -Severus virou as páginas, em seguida, sorriu para Harry.

-Bem, não me deixe em suspense, menino ou menina? -Sirius perguntou parecendo frustrado.

-Rose e Daisy.

-Meninas gêmeas, mas por que esses nomes?

-Decidimos se temos meninas então vamos continuar o tema flor, como uma homenagem a Lily. -disse Severo.

-Nós não queremos que a nossa filha para ser ofuscada por sua avó. Fizemos considerar Lily para uma menina, se era um, mas ela seria conhecida como Lily Snape-Potter, Lily Potter vai fazer todo mundo pensar em minha mãe e como ela morreu.

-Fazendo dessa forma, dá-lhes um pouco de individualidade, Rose e Daisy serão os seus nomes, seus próprios nomes. -Severus sorriu para Harry: -Nós íamos ter Lily como seu segundo nome, porém, mas com dois que não o faria trabalhar.

-Por que não Rose Lily e Daisy Eileen? Dessa forma, eles têm seus próprios nomes, que é de uma flor, em seguida, seus nomes do meio são após suas avós. -Harry sugeriu.

-Eu acho que esses são muito bons. -Severus sorriu novamente.

-É bom e me dá idéias sobre o que comprá-los, pouca roupa feminina, mas com uma rosa e uma margarida sobre eles.

Harry e Severus riram. -Quando começar a decorar a sua sala de nós saberemos que cores usar.

-Sim, nós podemos SEV. Mas o que mãe escreveu, sobre Sirius e eu indo para o departamento, devemos fazer isso de imediato?

-Sim, quanto mais cedo você tem a prova mais cedo todos saberão, incluindo Arthur. E antes que você pergunte, eu vou ficar bem aqui sozinho.

-Só promete, se ficar muito me deixe saber através do anel.

-Eu prometo, eu poderia experimentar com as cores na parede da sala de meninas.

-Ok, isso não vai cansar-te mesmo que eles não estão mesmo em seu caminho. Assim, Sirius, pronto para ser subserviente?

-Eu nasci pronto Harry, vamos fazer isso.

Harry beijou Severus nos lábios, em seguida, beijou os gêmeos antes de deixar a casa com Sirius. Eles seguiram direto para o ministério e ao gabinete do ministro, explicando o que eles descobriram. Kingsley foi mais do que dispostos a ajudar, então ele saiu com Harry e Sirius, mas encontrou um canto isolado onde colocou o manto diante.

Kingsley ajudou Harry e Sirius infiltrar-se no departamento de nascimentos e mortes mágicos. O ministro teve todos, desde que o departamento de se juntar a ele na área da recepção, em seguida, ele ficou conversando com todo mundo na pretensão de descobrir como tudo estava funcionando. Harry e Sirius que estavam sob a capa da invisibilidade esgueirou pelo corredor e no quarto que eles precisavam.

Harry e Sirius dividir e passou por diferentes gabinetes de arquivos até Sirius encontrou a certidão de nascimento de Ginevra Molly Weasley, o pai foi listado, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. A criança seria conhecida como um Weasley ainda que legalmente ela fosse uma Dumbledore. Harry fez uma cópia e colocar isso no armário de arquivo, Sirius manteve o original que ele deslizou a mão no bolso antes de colocar a capa de volta para si. Passaram Kingsley dando a menor escova contra seu braço então esperou na porta até que ele terminou de falar. Uma vez que eles os deixaram mostraram Kingsley à prova antes de Harry e Sirius foi direto para o Profeta Diário pronto para deixar o mundo mágico saber a verdade por trás de planos de por que ele queria casar Ginny com Harry, Ginny era sua filha de Albus Dumbledore.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Eu estava desconfiado desde o começo sobre isso, as enfim se descobriram a verdade por trás de tanto tentarem casar Harry com essa "vadia"**

**Enfim espero que gostem do capitulo... **

**Vamos embora para os reviews?**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos dois capítulos**

**Fui…**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo vinte e seis**

Harry e Sirius sorriram enquanto observavam o editor ler a certidão de nascimento. -Este é o original. Como você conseguiu isso?

-Ah, todos nós temos os nossos segredos, mas ele vai fazer uma grande história para a primeira página de amanhã. -disse Harry.

-Ele definitivamente vai você sabe se Arthur Weasley está ciente de que Gina não é sua filha?

-Ele não tem idéia sobre o que ou o fato de sua esposa ter sido tendo um caso de longa data com Dumbledore, antes de meus pais morreram.

-Então eu vou ter certeza de que é conhecido, Arthur poderia ter concordado com sua esposa sobre esse casamento, mas ele nunca soube toda a verdade.

-Eu posso vê-los separando, de qualquer maneira, vamos deixá-lo assim que você pode escrever a sua história, oh Eu quero a volta original, você pode fazer uma cópia?

O editor copiou a certidão de nascimento, balançou mão de Harry e Sirius, então assisti-los sair. Mas ainda tinha a questão, como é que eles se apossar do original?

Sirius e Harry deixaram o Profeta Diário e foi direto para o Beco Diagonal e até a loja de gêmeos. Quando eles os entraram não ficaram surpresos ao vê-lo cheio, mas eles tinham sido surpreendidos ao ver Ginny, Ron e Hermione lá.

-Eu espero que você veio para os seus sentidos e decidiu se divorciar do Comensal da Morte. -Ron rosnou.

-Não, ele é meu comensal da morte e sempre será Weasley. Mas eu tenho uma notícia para Fred e George; Pensei que deve dizer-lhe antes de vê-lo na primeira página do Profeta Diário amanhã. Você pode deixar Charlie saber mais tarde, vai estar em casa, mas eu quero que você leia tudo sobre ele.

-Oh, ele chegou ou apareceu? -George disse.

-Apareceu fora do ar no momento em Sev e eu acordei esta manhã. É muito chocante e pode ser difícil para você ouvir.

Fred chamado Harry e Sirius para um canto, quando Ron tentou seguir Harry lançou um forte feitiço de escudo, em seguida, um feitiço silenciador. Harry sorriu para Ron antes de se virar para enfrentar os gêmeos então mantidos fora do certificado.

-Esse é o original, se você está se perguntando.

-Santo Merlin. -Fred disse enquanto seus olhos se arregalaram.

-Pai não tem idéia sobre o assunto.

-Você acha que Ginny sabe? -Perguntou Fred.

-Eu acho. -Harry deu de ombros: -Todas as vezes eu estava na Toca ela só perguntou a sua mãe por nada nem falei com ela, ela quase não falou com seu pai.

-Você está certo, ela nunca fez falar com o pai. -disse George.

-Oh Albus está prestes a ser demitido, a partir da Suprema Corte e Hogwarts, então ele vai sair. Ele não disse se você é mãe ou Ginny vai, por isso, não sei. Mas nós pensamos que você deve deixar seu pai saber, então ele pode descobrir o que ele quer fazer.

-Então, faça uma cópia e mostrar o seu pai, mas se quer ver o original, então eu vou trazê-lo amanhã, ele pode nos encontrar aqui.

Fred fez uma cópia em seguida, entregou a Harry original. -Nós vamos chegar Angelina e Verity para assistir a loja, vá ver o pai agora, então os outros.

-Por que você deixá-lo fugir com a chamada Severus isso? -George perguntou.

-Se eu tenho raiva, em seguida, ele recebe a resposta que ele quer, mas ele nunca esperava que eu digo que ele é meu comensal da morte. Ele não teve nenhuma resposta ou voltar a isso.

-Isso é verdade, vamos chamar você se pai quer vê-lo, mas vamos de qualquer maneira para que você saiba o que eles dizem.

-Ok, é melhor a gente ir. -Harry removeu os encantos.-Sev está sozinho com os meninos, pela primeira vez.

-Tenho certeza de que Severus pode lidar com eles Harry. -Fred disse.

-Sev pode lidar com qualquer coisa, mas eu sinto falta deles.

Sirius, Fred e George riram. -Lily disse Severo é o grande Hufflepuff quando se trata dos meninos, eu acho que Harry é assim. Vamos lá, vamos lá ver os meninos. Falo com você dois mais tarde. -Sirius e Harry abraçou os gêmeos, rosnou para Ron, Ginny e Hermione antes de sair da loja. Eles tiveram mais uma parada para fazer, Gringotes e do cofre Potter.

Harry e Sirius chegaram a casa onde Harry flutuava a imagem de seus pais em uma seção da parede antes de beijar Severus, em seguida, os meninos.

-Eles eram bem?

-Anjos, eu disse que eu iria ficar bem.

-Eu sei, mas quando chegar exigente ao mesmo tempo e você está sozinho, pode ser assustador.

-Sim, seria, mas vou lidar com isso. Agora, como é que ele vai?

-Fácil, temos o original, o Profeta Diário fez uma cópia para a sua história amanhã, então nós mostramos os gêmeos para que eles possam mostrar o seu pai, o que eles estão fazendo agora.

-Quando fomos ver os gêmeos, Ron, Ginny e Hermione estavam lá. Ron instantaneamente disse esperar que Harry caísse em si e vai divorciar o Comensal da Morte. Você sabe como Harry respondeu, ou você pode adivinhar como ele reagiu?

-Não, mas você não parece preocupado Sirius para que ele não amaldiçoá-lo.

-Eu disse que não, que ele é meu comensal da morte. Você vê, eu sei Ron, ele gosta quando ele pode obter um lugar fora de mim para que ele tenha uma maneira de voltar com outra coisa, geralmente desagradável. Quando eu disse que ele ficou chocado, mas ele também não tinha voltado, foi ótimo.

-Tenho certeza que ele estava chocado, juntamente com alguém que você ouviu.

-Ninguém fez Sev, mas todo mundo sabe que você era um Comensal da Morte. Então, realmente, o que eles poderiam dizer? -Harry sorriu enquanto Severus assentiu, mas ele percebeu que Harry estava certo, todo mundo já sabia a verdade.

Na Toca Fred e George estavam esperando por seu pai e Charlie para chegar. Charlie chegou a poucos minutos antes de seu pai.

-Eu vejo os três filhos que abandonou sua família. Então, o que você poderia ter para me dizer que é tão importante que você viria para a casa de sua família quando você não esteve aqui em quase um ano?

-Algo que Harry descobriu que ele pensou que você deve saber. Ora, nós sabemos que você queria esse casamento, mesmo que Harry é gay. -disse Fred.

-Você manteve em curso sobre Ginny felicidade quando soube por que ela estava fazendo isso. - disse George.

-Sabíamos Ginny não se importava com Harry de uma forma ou de outra, nos preocupamos com ele, de verdade. -Charlie disse:- Então, o que Harry descobriu?

-A razão pela qual Albus é tão determinado que Ginny seja a única. Fred entregou o certificado para Charlie primeiro.

-Eu sempre tive uma suspeita, mas nunca nenhuma prova. Como é que Harry se apossar de isso?

-O diário disse-lhe como. Mostre ao pai, em seguida, ele poderia perceber a verdade. - disse George.

Os três garotos Weasley assistiram como o rosto de seu pai ficou branco, sentou-se, olhando para o certificado.

-Ela usou você pai, ela não te amou desde antes de Ginny nasceu, talvez anos antes. Agora você vai parar de acreditar em tudo mãe e Dumbledore dizer. Eles querem o dinheiro de Harry, que é do que se tratam não sentimentos. Mas pense bem, no momento em que ele recebe você realmente acredita mãe permaneceria casada com você. Ela finalmente teria o dinheiro e o homem que ela foi dormir por um longo tempo. É hora de você ver a verdade sobre sua esposa. Agora, como você pode ver que é uma cópia, mas Harry disse que se você quiser ver o original, ele irá mostrar-lhe. Vai ser a história principal na primeira página do Profeta Diário amanhã, é por isso que ele manteve o original.

-Eu não preciso vê-lo, o que confirma a suspeita de que eu tive por muitos anos. -Arthur ficou então enfrentou seus filhos. -Bill e Percy não sabem a verdade, eles acreditam Ginny ama Harry.

-Não, Bill sabe que Ginny não. Você sabe que nós sempre perto para que nós nos sentássemos meses atrás. Ele apenas acredita que Harry vai dar Ginny a vida que ela merece. Ele sempre estragado ela, mais do que ninguém.

-Em seguida, explicar a ele, eu tem algo que eu preciso fazer. -Arthur fez uma cópia do certificado, antes de entregar Charlie outro.

Os três meninos observavam seu pai sair e eles tiveram a sensação de que sabia o que ele ia fazer. Arthur Weasley estava indo para o ministério para iniciar o processo de divórcio e os meninos não poderia culpá-lo. Mesmo que eles não tinham falado com a mãe, não, uma vez que descobriu que ela nunca se preocupou com Harry, mas queria o dinheiro dele, não sentiam muito por ela em tudo. Ela trouxe isso em si mesma e, se ela não ama seu pai do que ela deveria ter dito há ele anos atrás. Agora o mundo inteiro vai vê-la enganou, mas também a razão Albus Dumbledore pegou Ginny Weasley. Ele queria que sua filha casada com o salvador.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Um monte de traidores isso sim que eles são! Enfim espero que vocês gostem do capitulo**

**Vejo vocês no ultimo capitulo da fic!**

**Vamos embora para os reviews?**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo vinte e sete**

Charlie enviou seu patrono para Bill pedindo-lhe para voltar para casa, em seguida, Charlie, Fred e George floo a Shell cottage onde falaram com Fleur até Bill chegou.

-O que é isso tudo, Gina e Harry de novo?-Bill perguntou.

-Sim, mas há algo que você precisa ver e agora pai é extremamente magoado. Então, eu espero que você desista disso Bill, Ginny não é o que você acredita que ela é. Tentamos dizer-lhe que ela não se importa com Harry em tudo, ela quer o seu dinheiro e você tem que parar de dar o tempo todo. Como você se sentiria se alguém usou você assim? -Charlie entregou o certificado de Bill. -Como você pode ver, mãe foi dormir com Dumbledore antes de Ginny nascer, anos antes, e que ele é o pai de Ginny, não o pai. Depois mostramos pai presente, dizendo-lhe que Harry tem o original se ele deseja vê-lo, o pai deixou e nós acreditamos que ele foi para o ministério. Amanhã esta história atinge o Profeta Diário e todo mundo vai saber a verdade. - Charlie disse não esconder sua raiva.

-Onde é que Harry obter o original?

-Ele tem muitos segredos Bill, nós não perguntar a ele porque nós confiamos nele e é hora de você esquecer toda essa merda. Ginny é uma cadela, uma cadela e alguém usando nenhum de nós devem ter nada a ver com isso. - disse Fred.

-Mãe, bem, ela manteve-se presente quando tudo o que tinha a fazer era dizer o pai ela não o amava. -disse George.

-Não importa se você finalmente disser Ginny que você não está suportando mais dela, Harry nunca vai perdoar qualquer um de vocês. Ele arriscou sua vida ao meio para salvar Ginny, em seguida, ele salvou pai e Ron. Você nunca deveria tê-lo tratado assim.

-Direito de Charlie, Harry merece melhor e espero que ele saiba que eu nunca disse nada sobre ele e que eu acredito nele e Severo são bons juntos. - disse Fleur enquanto embalava a filha nos braços.

-Tudo bem, Ginny me usou, bem, então a mãe. Então você acha que o pai foi para ver sobre o divórcio?

-Sim, você não iria se sua esposa estava dormindo com outro homem maior parte de sua vida de casada? -Charlie disse, mas ele perdeu a ponta para sua voz, porque ele poderia dizer a seu irmão mais velho, finalmente, sabia a verdade.

Naquela noite, Charlie, Fred, George, Bill e Fleur com pequena Victoire estavam sentados à mesa na cozinha da Toca com o pai. Ele não disse muito, mas ele tinha um envelope grande em cima da mesa na frente dele.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? -Ron rosnou quando ele entrou em cena com Ginny, Hermione e Molly.

-Sente-se e cale-se Ronald, todos vocês se sentar. -Arthur rosnou e o olhar em seu rosto mostrou que ele falava sério.

-Arthur, eles estão mentindo para você de novo. -disse Molly docemente.

-Esqueça o ato Molly. -Arthur empurrou o envelope em direção a sua esposa. -Rony, Ginny, Hermione, vocês três e deixaram, Molly vai seguir, espero que ela tem um lugar para ir, talvez seu amante pode abrigar você.

-Eu nunca te trai Arthur, encontrando-se de Harry.

-Realmente. -Arthur ergueu o certificado.-certidão de nascimento de Ginny nomeado Albus como seu pai. Fácil suficiente para trabalhar fora o resto, uma poção de sangue para fazê-la parecer meu bem Ginevra não é meu e eu quero que ela saia da minha casa, quero que os quatro fora da minha casa agora. Se você não depois vir como eu e os meninos destruir tudo que você possui, antes de fazê-lo sair. Oh e dizer Percy que ele não é bem-vindo aqui de novo. -Arthur se levantou, mas acabou cercado por seus filhos. -Saia daqui, agora.

Charlie e Bill olharam para sua mãe, em seguida, à sua irmã e irmão, Fred e George zombou maldosamente para Ginny e Ron.

-Só para você entender, não há nenhuma maneira de esconder isso, Harry está tendo essa história publicada na primeira página do Profeta Diário amanhã, para o mundo ver. -disse Fred.

-Se você está se perguntando por que eles parecem publicar nada Harry quer e nada qualquer um que você quer, Harry possui o Profeta Diário, mas ele também descobriu que ele tem grandes ações em Witch Weekly. -disse George.

-Parece que todos os seus esquemas e planos caíram completamente, você não ganha nada e agora você está sem um lar ou família. Mas o mundo vai saber que Molly Weasley traiu seu marido maior parte de sua vida de casada. Mas, caso você esteja se perguntando, estamos todos indo para ser verificado para poções de sangue e chegar em nossas certidões de nascimento para descobrir exatamente o que nosso pai é. Mas isso não vai mudar nada, pai é pai, Albus Dumbledore é um bastardo que está prestes a perder tudo, mesmo que eu acredito que ele merece pior. -Charlie zombou.

Quando Molly parecia que ela ia discutir, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Fred e George tudo puxou suas varinhas e feitiços começaram a enviar no andar de cima. Foram instantâneas, as coisas começaram a esmagar e quebrar e roupas acabou voando para fora da porta. Em seguida, os cinco homens Weasley apontaram suas varinhas para Molly, Ron, Ginny e Hermione enviá-los a voar para fora da porta também. Arthur apontou sua varinha para a porta selando-o antes que ele se sentou.

-Você acha que eu sou seu pai ou ele?

-Nós não nos importamos pai, só precisamos saber, porque se um ou todos nós somos, vamos fazê-lo pagar. O que não entendo é por que eles não apenas vir limpo sobre a sua relação. - disse Charlie.

-Albus nunca deixaria Hogwarts, o que poderia Molly fazer se o homem que amava nunca quis morar com ela. Ela recusou-se a conseguir um emprego dizendo que preferia cuidar de vocês crianças e da casa. Se Albus foi tão insistente sobre a obtenção de dinheiro de Harry, então ele provavelmente não deu qualquer Molly.

-Ele tinha cinco milhões que ele roubou de Harry antes de Sirius nome foi desmarcada, os goblins disse Harry quando ele entrou para selar seus cofres. -disse Fred.

-Você quer que a gente fique pai hoje à noite?-George perguntou.

-Não, eu estou indo para certificar-se este lugar não tem nada que vai me lembrar deles, então eu vou tomar os dois andares superiores desligado. Ele vai me deixar trabalhar as minhas frustrações. Diga Harry que lamento e eu não espero que ele me perdoe, ele não deveria. Diga a ele para ter uma boa vida com Severus e seus filhos, mas a partir de agora tudo deve finalmente parar. -Arthur afastou-se da mesa e subir as escadas com seus quatro filhos e observação de filho-de-lei.

Harry estava ouvindo Severus cantando baixinho para os meninos, Neville James Snape-Potter estava em seu lado direito, Sirius Remus Snape-Potter estava em sua esquerda e tudo Harry podia fazer era ver sua família.

Quando os meninos estavam dormindo Severus colocou o braço em torno de Harry enquanto desciam as escadas para ver coruja dos gêmeos sentada na parte de trás do sofá atrás de Sirius.

-Ele não me deixou tirar a carta. -disse Sirius soando descontente.

-Ele é um daquelas corujas que, quando seu proprietário disse que o nome de alguém que só dá carta para essa pessoa. -Harry colocou a mão para fora e a coruja soltou a letra com a palma da mão. -_Pai pediu o divórcio, em seguida, todos nós, incluindo Gui e Fleur estavam à espera. Quando a mamã, Ron, Ginny e Hermione chegaram pai disse-lhes para embalar e sair. Digo-te Harry, a cara do pai era assustador, nenhum de nós nunca tinha visto ele assim. Quando mãe foi para discutir tudo que costumávamos magias para destruir todas as suas coisas e enviou suas roupas fora, em seguida, enviou-os do lado de fora. Meu pai disse que estava levando os dois andares superiores fora da casa e para garantir que nada deles foi deixado. Ele nos contou para pedir desculpas, ele não espera que você perdoá-lo, mas ele disse ter uma boa vida com Severus e seus filhos. Bill finalmente percebeu a verdade, ele também sabe que você não vai perdoá-lo. Fleur finalmente disse Bill ela nunca quis nada disso, que ele deveria ter acreditado em você e não Ginny, como sempre fazia. De qualquer forma, tudo é feito, espero que seja a última vez que você ouvir sobre isso, Forge e Gred. '_

-Ninguém pode negá-lo mais, mas eu duvido Albus vai querer cuidar de Rony e Hermione, bem como, Ginny e Molly sim, mas outros dois. -disse Sirius.

-A menos que Ron também é seu e não Arthur acredita que o resto dos garotos Weasley vai descobrir quem é seu pai. Duvido Albus vai dizer nada agora, mas ele sempre me surpreendeu. - disse Severo.

-Ele está sendo demitido, ele perdeu a credibilidade, ninguém acredita mais nele. Ele seria melhor apenas fazer as malas e sair calmamente. -Harry sentou-se Severus 'colo'-eu acho que é mais de Sev, eu não acho que nós temos que se preocupar com eles ou qualquer outra pessoa, nunca mais. Então, quanto tempo você quer esperar antes de batê-lo de novo?

Severus e Sirius começaram a rir, depois de todo o drama e tensão, Harry só pensa em mais filhos. Sirius poderia dizer que ele iria ver Rose e Daisy nascer no tempo cerca de nove meses. Vai ser muito interessante na posse de casa Snape-Potter, Sirius, mas não podia esperar.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Muito bom o final… espero que vocês gostem e comentem...**

**Aqui deixo os agradecimentos pelos reviews durante os capítulos da fic...**

**Espero ver vocês nas minhas próximas traduções**

**Ate breve!**

**Fui…**


End file.
